About Honesty, Deception and Hope
by MiyoIIKyouhei
Summary: {Fic interativa/Canons}. Após a Guerra em Hogwarts, viver no mundo bruxo ficou mais seguro. Mas ninguém os avisou que a adolescência traria tantas dúvidas, decisões, intrigas e é claro, romance. E qual melhor lugar para experienciar essa fase da vida se não Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

_About Honesty, Deception and Hope_

**Disclaimer**: O universo e personagens de Harry Potter pertencem à J.K Rowling. Esse projeto não tem fins lucrativos. Os canons foram criados por mim e pela Kit-chan.

**Resumo: **Após a Guerra em Hogwarts, viver no mundo bruxo ficou mais seguro. Mas ninguém os avisou que a adolescência traria tantas dúvidas, decisões, intrigas e é claro, romance. E qual melhor lugar para experienciar essa fase da vida se não Hogwarts?

**Nota: **Olá, pessoas!

Essa fic é um spin-off da fic da minha querida Kitana-sama; About Life, Love and Madness. Se você não conhece ainda, vale a pena dar uma checada, até porque as duas histórias vão acontecer de forma paralela, e muitos personagens vão ter participação nas duas.

Decidi fazer essa fic interativa porque betar a ALLM me deixou muito animada, e com um gostinho de quero mais! Se você não conseguiu um personagem em ALLM, pode ser que consiga nessa aqui.

**Regras**

**1\. ** É proibido criar uma personagem com parentesco com os personagens da série original. A fic se passa depois que Harry se formou, mas antes de seus filhos entrarem em Hogwarts, ok?

**2\. **Não se atenham a clichês ligados as casas de Hogwarts! Nem todo Grifinório é corajoso, e nem todo Sonserino é arrogante. E, por favor, não se esqueçam da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal; eu sei que o maior destaque nos livros foi dado a personagens da Grifinória e Sonserina, mas isso não quer dizer que as outras casas também não sejam legais. Até porque, a própria J.K falou ser uma Lufana!

**3\. **Não se atenham apenas aos Canons da lista. A palavra é feia, mas eles são "sobras" da ALLM; então, se quiser mandar uma ficha de um Canon será super bem-vinda! Gostou da personalidade de um Canon, mas que mudar o Avatar dele? É só falar! Eu vou adorar se tiver alguns Canons entre as fichas.

**4\. **Sua personagem pode ter parentesco com canons desta lista ou personagens já usados em ALLM. Irmã, prima, ex-namorada, está valendo tudo.

**5\. **Qualquer parte da sua ficha ou do Canon está sujeita a modificações. Tudo o que eu mudar será notificado por PM e discutido com a autora, mas fiquem avisadas!

**6\. **Talvez a regra mais importante de todas. Sejam _coerentes_ _no desenvolvimento da personagem! _Eu adoro criatividade, eu adoro histórias loucas, eu adoro poderes legais, eu adoro tudo isso; porém, deve-se lembrar que eu tenho que criar todo um conteúdo em cima da sua personagem, e que a ficha tem que ser condizente com um desenvolvimento de storytelling. Todas as personagem tem que frequentar as aulas, todas as personagens tem que interagir com os outros dentro da escola. Não adianta criar uma personagem com poderes tão criativos e fantásicos que a condição dela como aluna seja muito diferente das outras. Por exemplo: Uma mestiça com centauro que vive na Floresta Proibida. A idéia de existir um ser assim é muito boa, mas com certeza mesmo se eu conseguisse criar um plot pra sua personagem, ela apareceria bem menos que as outras pelas limitações dela. Eu sei que estou sendo chata e muito exigente, mas por favor, criatividade e coesão sempre, ok?

**7\. **Vou aceitar no máximo 7 fichas! Isso não quer dizer que vão ter 7 escolhidas. Se eu não gostar da ficha, não vou colocar na fic só pra preencher um número. Eu e a Kitana seremos muito criteriosas para escolha! Caprichem!

**p.s: **_Shhhhhh...Um segredinho:_ Regras são feitas para serem quebradas. Se eu gostar muito, mas muito mesmo da sua ficha e ela estiver bem escrita, eu posso considerar passar por cima das regras e te colocar na história.

**Canons**

**Canon**: Seth Tiberius Prince  
**Avatar**: Chris Pine  
**Idade/aniversário**: 30 anos/ 20 de agosto/ Signo de Leão  
**Casa**: Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Diretor da Grifinória  
**Raça**: Puro-Sangue  
**Breve histórico**: Hogwarts precisava de um bom Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, o que veio a calhar para Seth, já que não queria conviver com a recém ex-esposa, que também atua como Auror e costumava ser sua parceira de trabalho. Apesar de não ter escolhido ser professor ele lida com a profissão com empenho. Escolheu essa disciplina pra lecionar porque sempre foi o mais rápido em duelos quando trabalhava como auror e também quando estava na escola.  
**Personalidade**: Super confiante, carismático, inteligente, divertido cutucando as pessoas habilmente sem ofendê-las. Possui um ego gigantesco, mas é um ótima pessoa e tem um grande coração. Possuí valores morais muito fortes e estaria disposto a desobedecer ordens superiores se essas fossem contra sua moral.  
**Relacionamento**: Tio de Dean Prince, é o irmão caçula do pai do aluno, e tem uma relação muito boa com o sobrinho.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon:** Robin Lewis  
**Avatar**: Ed Speleers  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 7 de Abril / Signo de Áries  
**Casa**: Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça**: Mestiço  
**Breve histórico**: Viveu a maior parte do tempo na Romênia, e sua família é conhecida por lidar com dragões. Por isso tem uma aptidão grande com animais, e é o primeiro da turma em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. Gosta de ir para a floresta, por isso muitas vezes acompanha Caleb nas detenções.  
**Personalidade**: Para ele nunca há tempo ruim, é simpático com todos e é muito difícil ele reclamar de alguém ou ficar bravo com alguma coisa. Sempre está com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo nas manhãs já está de bom humor. Gosta muito de criaturas mágicas e animais, no geral. Se Hagrid arranjar algum bichinho exótico, Robin é aquele que vai ajudar o meio-gigante a escondê-lo e, não bastasse, a cuidar do bichinho.  
**Relacionamento**: Pai, Mãe, três irmãs mais novas e um irmão mais velho.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Alastair Kinsley  
**Avatar**: Drew Fuller  
**Idade/aniversário**: 16 anos/ 2 de Setembro / Signo de Virgem  
**Casa**: Corvinal  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico**: É herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo. Não de dinheiro nem de influência política, mas de poder mágico, mesmo, todos os membros da família são meio gênios da magia, tem mais magia neles, tem poderes mais fortes que o comum. Ele tenta a todo custo não revelar o seu sobrenome por causa disso, e tenta não se sair tao bem nas aulas pra não ser assediado. Além disso, sua mãe faleceu quando era pequeno  
Personalidade: Recluso, não tem tantos amigos e não costuma frequentar eventos sociais, mas tudo por medo do seu poder e de ser descoberto. Não quer que ninguém se aproxime de si por interesse.  
**Relacionamento**: Pai, Madrasta e Meia-irmã mais velha.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Dean Acacius Prince  
**Avatar**: Zac Efron  
**Idade/aniversário**: 17 anos/ 8 de Agosto / Signo de Leão  
**Casa**: Grifinória  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico**: Em seu segundo ano já ingressou no Time de Quadribol por sua grande habilidade como Artilheiro e, já no 5º ano se tornou Capitão, conquistando a Taça de Quadribol das Casas por dois anos seguidos, quer coroar sua estada em Hogwarts com o terceiro título. Leva Quadribol muito a sério e adora curtir sua fama de capitão e campeão. Sempre está com uma namorada nova, bonita e sua vida é matéria de fofocas pela escola.  
**Personalidade**: O Golden Boy da Grifinória. Sempre teve toda a atenção para si, e por isso, é difícil chamar a atenção dele. Ele é acostumado com assedio dos estudantes e é difícil ter laços profundos com outras pessoas por isso. Tem muito medo de relacionamentos inteiramente por interesse, pois já teve experiências com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo gosta de curtir a sua fama escolar.  
**Relacionamento**: Pai e Mãe bruxos. Seu tio é o Professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Alberich Abbott  
**Avatar**: Miles Teller  
**Idade/aniversário**: 17 anos/ 11 de Dezembro/ Signo de Sagitário  
**Casa**: Sonserina  
**Raça**: Puro-Sangue.  
**Breve histórico**: Como a maioria dos Sonserinos, sua família é tradicional do mundo Bruxo e bem abastada. Nunca teve que se preocupar com, absolutamente, nada. Sua irmã mais velha se formou há algum tempo, também pela Sonserina e começou a atuar como Medibruxa no Saint Mungus.  
**Personalidade**: Gosta de curtir a vida, e está em todas as festas de Hogwarts, autorizadas pelos professores ou não. Para ele tudo é motivo de curtição, não importa o dia da semana. Seu sonho é viajar pelo mundo conhecendo as diferentes culturas mágicas, e claro, as mulheres.  
Relacionamento: Pai, Mãe e Irmã e Irmão mais velhos.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Jake Morgan  
**Avatar**: Penn Badgley  
**Idade/aniversário**: 16 anos/ 15 de Junho/ Signo de Gêmeos  
**Casa**: Corvinal  
**Raça**: Nascido de Muggles.  
**Breve histórico**: Como viveu em casa de muggles, sempre teve uma grande paixão por livros de fantasia e a cultura sci-fi. É muito inteligente e com uma linha de pensamento muito rápida. Não é acostumado com a moda bruxa, e geralmente se feste com roupas largas. Sempre gostou muito de histórias de assassinatos sem explicação e serial killers do mundo mágico.  
**Personalidade**: A maioria dos estudantes acha difícil de manter uma conversa com Jake. Ele sempre fala demais e acaba fugindo do assunto, não mantendo a linha de pensamento, o que acaba confundindo as pessoas. Sempre quando há um assunto do seu interesse ele se empolga mais do que o normal, ficando bem afobado. É muito esperto, e conhece curiosidades sobre praticamente todas os objetos mágicos. Tem uma imaginação fértil.  
**Relacionamento**: Criado pela Mãe e Padrasto, seu Pai o visitava aos Fins-de-Semana. Possui uma meio-irmã por parte de pai e um irmão de criação.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Luke Ank  
**Avatar**: Theo James  
**Idade/aniversário**: 17 anos/ 11 de Abril/ Signo de Touro  
**Casa**: Corvinal  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico**: Sua família é composta por pai, mãe e sete irmãos, sendo todos homens. Ele é o sétimo filho, tendo apenas um irmão mais novo. Sua vida inteira conviveu mais com homens, e por isso tem uma dificuldade em conversar com meninas. É o catcher do time da Corvinal, e é o capitão do time.  
**Personalidade**: Tem uma cara de poucos amigos, mas é um coração mole. Sempre da umas respostas meio grossas e se arrepende imediatamente depois porque ele não pensou antes de falar. A pior coisa que pode acontecer com ele é ver uma garota chorar, pois ele fica imediatamente sem reação. Adora zoar com seus amigos, e tem umas brincadeiras meio brutas e braçais devido a sua convivência com irmãos.  
**Relacionamento**: Pai, Mãe, Seis irmãos mais velhos e um irmão mais novo.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: James "Jim" La Feuvre  
**Avatar**: Logan Lerman  
**Idade/aniversário**: 16 anos/ 25 de setembro/ Signo de Libra  
**Casa**: Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça**: Mestiço (meio-veela)  
**Breve histórico**: Sua mãe era Veela, e por isso ele tem uma beleza angelical. Sempre teve notas boas, no geral, apesar de ser estudioso para não ter muitos problemas. Como passa muito tempo na Biblioteca estudando, se relaciona bem com os nerds, em geral. Apenas tem cara de inocente, pois por muito tempo teve um relacionamento com uma mulher bem mais velha, o que acabou por virar quase uma "lenda urbana" da Escola e muitos alunos desacreditam nisso, como se fosse uma brincadeira de mau-gosto.  
**Personalidade**: James é tímido, sempre está na biblioteca, geralmente com Jake. Se dá bem na escola, mas tem poucos amigos, muito leais, mas poucos. Não gosta muito de quadribol, nem liga. Garotas que gostam dele geralmente são inocentes e acham ele fofo, porém, quando o assunto é o sexo oposto, James é um verdadeiro libertino, apesar de passar a imagem de santo. É responsável e bem tranquilo, possui uma boa índole e por isso todos duvidam de seu lado mais libertino.  
**Relacionamentos**: Pai, Mãe veela.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Sean McDonágh  
**Avatar**: Joseph Morgan  
**Idade/aniversário**: 22 anos/ 19 de Agosto / Signo de Leão  
**Casa**: Foi da Sonserina  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico**: Nascido em uma família tradicional bruxa irlandesa, uma das mais antigas e dizem que de origem celta. Formou-se recentemente da academia de auror, e trabalha junto com Derick. Como é novato, tem pouca experiência em lidar com algumas situações e seus superiores tiram sarro dele, mas a verdade é que ele é muito capaz e um dos mais novos a conseguir um trabalho como Auror com tanta responsabilidade. Costuma sair em suas folgas com Seth e Deric.  
**Personalidade**: Por ter sempre andado em círculos mais reclusos da sociedade bruxa é bem eloquente na sua fala, e consegue se safar de praticamente qualquer situação usando a sua lábia. É um eterno romântico, e sabe conquistar uma garota apenas com a fala. É um verdadeiro 'lord'.  
**Relacionamento**: Pai, Mãe e Irmão Caçula (formou-se há dois anos em Hogwarts).  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Benjamin "Ben" Taylor  
**Avatar**: Sam Claflin  
**Idade/aniversário**: 17 anos / 19 de julho/ Signo de Câncer  
**Casa**: Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça**: Mestiço  
**Breve histórico**: É muito bonito e por isso possui uma legião de "fãs" que adorariam namorar ele, mas, Benjamin tem uma namorada Muggle desde a infância. E não há bruxa que consiga tirar essa menina da cabeça dele. Um amor de infância que perdura a tanto tempo que Ben já começa a pensar em quando e como pode pedir a namorada em casamento. Tem quase certeza que ela é o amor de sua vida.  
**Personalidade**: O cara legal que todo mundo gosta, ninguém tem uma coisa ruim pra falar dele. Educado e sempre de bom humor, ajuda todo mundo independente da casa. É romântico e acredita em um amor verdadeiro para a toda vida, em almas-gêmeas e tudo o mais.  
**Relacionamento**: Apenas Mãe e Irmão mais velho, seu pai faleceu quando ainda era muito novo.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Nicolas Juan "Nico" Torres  
**Avatar**: Luke Pasqualino  
**Idade/aniversário**: 16 anos / 15 de setembro/ Signo de Virgem  
**Casa**: Corvinal  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico**: Transferido de uma escola de magia de outro país no meio de seu 5º ano. Por ter grande parte de sua educação em outro país, sabe uns feitiços e poções que os outros alunos não estão familiarizados. Demorou um pouco para se adaptar no começo, mas já está bem melhor adaptado.  
**Personalidade**: Como todo latino, não é lá muito paciente, tem o pavio curto e não leva desaforo para casa. Por isso, tende a esbravejar e soltar milhões de impropérios em espanhol. Mas ao mesmo tempo é super caloroso e simpático, faz amigos muito fácil, além de ser muito solidário com todos que precisam de ajuda.  
Relacionamento: Pai e mãe, apenas.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Canon**: Victor Shafiq  
**Avatar**: Robert Sheehan  
**Idade/aniversário**: 16 anos/ 31 de outubro/ Signo de Escorpião  
**Casa**: Lufa-lufa  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico**: Sua família não tem boas relações e seus pais não se falam. Hogwarts é a verdadeira casa dele, e nenhum problema da família parece abalar o seu bom humor, além disso, sempre pode contar com William, seu melhor amigo e parceiro nas palhaçadas e piadas. Além disso, é um dos batedores do time da Lufa-Lufa, junto com William.  
**Personalidade**: Palhaço da turma. Sempre com alguma piadinha, chegando até ser inconveniente, mesmo durante aulas. Tudo tem um duplo sentido pra ele. Por causa de sua bagunça e brincadeiras, não é incomum estar de Detenção.  
**Relacionamento**: Pai e Madrasta, Mãe e Padrasto. Os pais não se falam de jeito nenhum.  
**Par**: Vago.

**Se decidir criar um Canon, não precisa fazer a ficha completa, siga o modelo da lista. **

**Ficha**

(para facilitar pra vocês, o modelo de ficha será colado nas reviews)

**Nome**:

**Apelido(s)**: (Opcional).

**Idade/Aniversário:** (Entre 15 e 17 anos, por favor!)

**Nacionalidade**:

**Raça**: (Se é nascido Muggle, mestiço ou puro-sangue)

**Casa**:

**Matérias em que vai melhor**:

**Matérias em que vai pior**:

**Varinha**: (Breve descrição da varinha)

**Aparência**: (Indique um avatar, ou seja, uma celebridade que o represente pelo nome, mas peço, por favor, que façam uma descrição e não coloquem links.)

**Roupas**: (O que gosta de usar quando vai para Hogsmead, por exemplo, quando não está em aulas. Importante: Inclua fantasia! Como falado em ALLM, teremos uma festa a fantasia em Hogwarts!)

**Personalidade**: (Lembrem-se da regra 6, e que ninguém é perfeito!)

**Família e Relacionamento**: (Quem é a família da personagem? Se dá bem com a família? Possui algum namorado? Quem?)

**Quais as características ideias de seus amigos?**: (Eu vou tentar juntar fichas pra formar turmas, sim! Afinal, a não ser que a personagem seja um lobo solitário, todos tem um melhor amigo ou amiga e uma turma de amigos.)

**História:** (Um breve resumo. Se for de uma nacionalidade não-Britânica e não-Européia, explique porque foi para Hogwarts.)

**Medos**:

**Ambição**: (O que quer ser quando sair de Hogwarts?)

**Manias**: (O mundo não é feito de manias bonitinhas.)

**Hobbies**: (O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre?)

**Algum talento ou algo que é excepcionalmente bom?**:

**Par**: (Mais de uma opção, por favor)

**O que acha dele no começo e depois?**:

**Como o trata no começo e depois?**:

**Alguma cena?**:

**Extras**: (Se tem um bichinho de estimação, por exemplo).

* * *

É isso, gente!

Estou ansiosa pra ver o que vocês vão criar!

Se você já tem uma personagem em ALLM não tem problema! Vamos aceitar sua ficha também!

Até o resultado!

Boa Sorte!

Miyo


	2. Escolhidas e Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **O universo e personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K Rowling. Esse projeto não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Pessoal!

Fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de fichas que recebi! Agradeço imensamente o quanto todos vocês se empenharam para fazer as personagens, eu sei o quanto dá trabalho pensar em tudo e montar a história. Saibam que eu me diverti muito lendo todas elas, e que, como sempre, não é possível escolher todo mundo. A maior razão de "corte" de personagem na escolha das fichas foi a personalidade. Gente, eu entendo que todo mundo quer aquele personagem super legal, mas eu recebi muitas, mas _muitas _fichas com personagens extremamente fortes, com gênios fortes, que não levam desaforo para casa e tudo o mais, então eu tive que cortar, deixando as fichas mais bem escritas, ok? Por favor, não me odeiem! Eu juro que foi difícil escolher, e me cortou o coração excluir algumas pessoas.

* * *

**As escolhidas **

Nome da Personagem (casa) – Autora (Recebida por PM/Review) – Comentário.

**Meilin Blanc (Corvinal)** – Lyta White (PM) – Adorei a Meilin! Eu não posso prometer que ela vai ser amiga da Lyssa, mas te garanto que elas vão ter uma coisa em comum: o relacionamento romântico das duas vai ser uma montanha russa de emoções.

**Elizabeth Hayford (Grifinória)** – Lacie Waterlow (PM) – Menina! Eu me apaixonei pela Lizzie, com certeza a história melhor elaborada e bem escrita que eu recebi, de longe! Pode esperar grandes coisas da senhorita Hayford nessa fic.

**Kali Takia (Lufa-Lufa)** \- Mademoseille (PM) – Eu poderia falar que a Kali foi a minha personagem preferida de todas as fichas que eu recebi, mas acho que seria injusto com as outras! Rsrsrsrs. Eu amei sua ficha como um todo, sua criatividade, o jeito que você construiu a Kali foi demais, e ela é uma das personagens que eu estou com mais inspiração para escrever.

**Anne Marie Le Blanc (Sonserina)** – Lally Sads (Review) – Hey, achei sua ficha simples, mas nem escrita e aqui está a Anne Marie! Posso te garantir que em algum ponto da fic esse coraçãzinho de pedra não vai mais se sentir tão sozinho.

**Juliet Sophie Nash-Bellerose (Corvinal) **– Kitana-sama (Review) – Porque betas também tem sua vez, não? Hi5! Bom, você sabe que eu até já escrevi cenas avançadas da sua personagem com seu par, não? Mas só vai saber o que quando chegar a hora.

**Charlotte e Valentina Carmichael (Lufa-Lufa; Sonserina)** – Konoha Sisters (PM) – Nunca tinha visto uma ficha de gêmeas, mas adorei a sua. Vamos ver se essas duas vão conseguir lidar com seu parentesco dentro de Hogwarts.

É isso!

Vocês viram como eu não coloquei o **par **de cada uma nos resultados? Pois é. Eu tive uma grande dificuldade de resolver quem vai ficar com quem. Para algumas foi fácil, outras, bem difícil. Então eu resolvi que vocês vão descobrir seus pares na história. Alguns de vocês terão um triângulo amoroso, outras terão o par bem definido logo cedo. E confesso que duas de vocês ainda não tem o par definido, eu fiquei tão na dúvida que vou acabar decidindo o destino dessas duas ao longo da história. Espero que vocês não me matem por isso! Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Não esqueçam de conferir os avatares de vocês na dropbox, ok? A Kit fez uns bem legais para vocês! O endereço está no meu perfil ou no perfil da Kitana-sama.

Desculpe mesmo para quem não entrou. Teve fichas boas que não entraram porque eu simplesmente não ia conseguir lidar com tantos personagens. Aliás, já vou deixando claro, que mesmo dentre as escolhidas pode ser que algumas tenham mais destaque que as outras. Eu vou tentar deixar mais balanceado possível, mas sempre acaba acontecendo.

**DeusLoki: **Me cortou o coração não colocar a Reine na fic porque eu vi o quanto você trabalhou na sua ficha e o quanto você estava empolgado com a idéia. A Reine não entrou porque a personalidade dela não cabia muito bem no enredo da história, e ela acabaria ficando muito secundária. Se você me mandar uma PM falando se sua amiga entrou na fic e qual é a personagem dela eu posso te garantir que eu faço algumas cenas com a Reine, mas não um enredo com ela, ok? E desculpe ;_;

**Liss: **Eu gostaria de usar a Maddie na minha fic, posso? Mas não posso prometer fazer um arco pra ela. Você se importaria se eu usasse ela como uma vilã na fic? Por favor, entre em contato de alguma forma. Percebi que você não tem conta no FF, então, se vc pudesse fazer uma ou passe o seu e-mail pra gente ter um jeito de você acompanhar a fic melhor, não sei. Foi uma idéia. Espero que você goste.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Robin Mihail estava inquieto. Momentos antes entrará na cozinha de Hogwarts em direção ao Salão Comunal, cansado após um longo dia de aulas dentro do castelo, quando foi interrompido por uma coruja de aspecto selvagem que entrou por uma das janelas de ventilação dos fornos e pousou em uma das mesas onde elfos domésticos limpavam abóboras. Ignorando os olhares rebeldes dos elfos, a coruja soltou o bilhete que levava no bico, caindo a frente do garoto.

"_Caro Robin,_

_Acho que temos um apressadinho em nossas mãos. Não quer esperar até o inverno! Tenho certeza que vai querer conhecê-lo logo, então estarei te esperando amanhã no horário do chá._

_Hagrid"_

Robin não iria esperar até o dia seguinte. Sabia várias passagens para fora do castelo e sempre estava frequentando a Floresta Proibida, mesmo durante a noite ou ajudando Hagrid. Em outra ocasião ele não teria perdido tempo e iria direto a cabana do meio gigante, mas, mesmo com toda sua ansiedade, Robin se dirigiu a enorme parede de barris, bateu sonoramente em um deles e entrou na passagem que se abriu. Sentado em uma das confortáveis cadeiras, colocou a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e balançava a perna, pensativo.

Este era seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, e nunca teve problemas com suas idas e vindas ilícitas pelo castelo. Porém, este ano seria diferente por dois motivos: Derick Clayworth e Sean McDonagh. Os dois aurores reforçaram as barreiras protetoras do castelo e com isso acabaram bloqueando as saídas das passagens que mais usava. Era muito mais difícil sair sem ser visto, pois as duas passagens não bloqueadas são conhecidas pelo zelador, Mr. Filch.

Enquanto pensava numa maneira de passar pelas enormes portas principais sem ser pego, ouviu um estrondo familiar vindo do outro lado da passagem. Em seguida, William Lewis entrou pela passagem com aspecto aborrecido acompanhado por um Victor Shafiq com um sorriso enorme no rosto, apesar de estar completamente encharcado. Will largou-se na poltrona ao lado de Robin, cruzando os braços e mantendo o cenho franzido.

\- Perdeu o ritmo, Shafiq?* – Disse Robin sorrindo para o colega. Victor abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

-De propósito, é claro, Robin! Acontece que estou tentando animar meu amigo aqui. Ele está mudo faz mais de uma hora! – Victor fez que ia dar uma chave de braço em Will, mas este recuou afastando a poltrona com as pernas e falando um rápido "sai! " quase inaudível.

-É mesmo raro te ver assim, Lewis. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Problemas com as serpentes de novo? – William não respondeu, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Huum, eu diria que é mais um problema de serpentes caçando águias. – Disse Victor inclinando a cabeça de modo divertido.

-Cala a boca!

\- Oh! Senhoras e senhores, ele fala! Ele fala! – Victor falou em voz alta, gesticulando fervorosamente, levantando as mãos para o alto e espirrando vinagre por todos os lados. Um grupo de garotas do outro lado do salão riram e fizeram comentários sobre o cheiro do garoto, mas foram ignoradas. – Ah, vamos lá, Will, hoje não é dia de ficar com essa cara! Minhas encomendas chegaram, você deveria estar comemorando comigo! – Victor falou em tom sério vendo que as palhaçadas realmente não tinham surtido efeito.

-Encomendas? – Perguntou Robin. Victor se virou pra ele animado pela pergunta.

\- É! Estão bem aqui. – De dentro dos robes, o garoto tirou uma grande caixa laranja com um "W" na tampa. Robin não era muito familiarizado com lojas populares na Inglaterra por sua criação romena, mas conhecia a fama da Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Robin sorriu.

-Varinhas falsas?

-Ah, não! Esses aqui são bem melhores que varinhas! Comprei o kit pirotécnico completo, com todos os tipos de fogos dos Weasley, algumas espinhas instantâneas, uns doces explosivos, e é claro, bombas de bosta, as preferidas dos funcionários! – Shafiq ria enquanto contemplava a caixa agora aberta. William, ainda com a cara fechada, olhava discretamente para caixa querendo ver seu conteúdo.

-wow! Bombas de bosta, um clássico! – Robin, depois de uma breve pausa, sorriu de forma travessa – E se eu dissesse que posso te ajudar a testar alguns desses ainda hoje?

William e Victor se olharam com as sobrancelhas levantadas, desconfiados. Will pareceu esquecer seu humor de momentos antes e estava completamente entretido na conversa.

\- Garanto que não vão ser pegos. – Disse Robin com um sorriso de canto.

\- O que tem em mente, Mihail? - Disse William.

Uma hora depois, Robin estava correndo em direção a cabana de Hagrid, ainda ouvindo os gritos de Filch e explosões vindas da entrada do castelo. Ao contornar a orla da floresta, descendo as escadas de pedra improvisadas, Robin viu uma cena peculiar; saindo das árvores e indo em direção ao lago se encontravam um coelho branco e um coiote, uma estranha dupla ao pensar que um é a presa do outro. Nenhum dos dois animais aparentava medo ou sinais de ataque e fuga. Robin voltou seu olhar ao caminho de novo, e logo estava à frente da porta da cabana.

-Hagrid! – Bateu na porta. – Hagrid, sou eu!

A resposta veio de trás da cabana, quando Robin ouviu a voz do amigo.

-Robin! Não era para você estar aqui! Eu avisei pra vir amanhã. – O garoto fez o contorno na casa e encontrou Hagrid já nas primeiras árvores, adentrando a floresta. Robin apenas respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Ok. Ok. Já entendi. Vamos.

Os dois desapareceram no interior escuro da floresta.

O coelho branco parou de correr na beira do lago e levantou o corpo, se equilibrando em apenas nas patas traseiras, cheirando o ar. O coiote logo seguiu, sentou-se ao lado, também cheirando o ar e virando a cabeça para a direção onde Robin e Hagrid adentravam a Floresta. Assim que a luz da lanterna de Hagrid desapareceu na escuridão, o coiote virou-se para o coelho e latiu, como um aviso. O coelho assentiu com a cabeça e de repente, na beira do lago não havia mais dois animais, e sim duas figuras usando capas escuras.

\- Huuum, isso é tão nostálgico, não é, Allie? – Disse com uma voz aguda e doce, quase como a de uma criança, quase inocente.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim. – A segunda voz era quase um rosnado, arrastada e grosseira. – Ainda não entendi qual é o significado dessa missão. Nós sabemos o que o Ministério fez em relação a carta.

-Bom, pelo menos eles não ignoraram completamente, não é? – Disse a voz feminina, apontando para as estufas de Herbologia, onde podiam ver dois vultos andando, um de forma alinhada e o outro displicentemente.

\- Hunft. Já sabemos que McDonagh e Clayworth estão como dois cães de guarda idiotas. – A voz masculina deu uma risada seca. – Eles não têm ideia do que estão fazendo. Aurores inúteis, em uma missão totalmente inútil. – A voz feminina também seguiu com uma risada sonora e curta.

Por alguns minutos, os dois observaram os dois aurores fazer sua ronda e checagem de feitiços protetores.

\- Acho que já vimos o bastante. Vamos? – disse o homem.

\- Sim, acho que sim. Que pena, só vamos reportar o que era esperad... – A mulher parou no meio da frase, quando ouviram uma voz vinda das estufas em tom de aviso. O casal ficou atento, e viram uma terceira pessoa ao longe caminhar em direção aos aurores. Os dois arfaram, prendendo a respiração ao reconhecer Seth Prince. – Porque ele está envolvido na missão?

\- Ele é apenas o novo professor...não?

-Isso não é bom, isso não é nada bom! Os boatos não estavam certos, pensei que o ferimento dele fosse mais limitante. Isso pode se tornar perigoso para nós.

Houve uma pausa enquanto os dois viam os três homens ao longe em uma conversa engajada.

\- Pense pelo lado positivo, Allie. Ele não está mais no Ministério. – O homem encapuzado olhou para a parceira e depois de um breve momento, sorriu.

\- Ele não está mais no Ministério...

Neste momento, Prince pareceu olhar na direção deles. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois se transformaram e, com o apoio da escuridão ao seu redor, sumiram rapidamente pela floresta.

~continua...~

* * *

_Pronto!_

_Por favor, deixem reviews/PMs. Podem ser revoltadas, alegres, o que for, quero saber o que vocês acharam!_

_Em Junho posto o primeiro capítulo, ok? E podem dar um puxão de orelha na Kitana porque ela está atrasada com o capítulo dela! Eu deixo! _

_Nos vemos mês que vem,_

_Beijos,_

_Miyo _

_*Para entrar na lufa-lufa os alunos tem que bater em um dos barris em um ritmo determinado_


	3. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer**: O universo e personagens de Harry Potter pertencem à J.K Rowling. Esse projeto não tem fins lucrativos.

_Oi, gente!_

_Fiquei muito empolgada e não é que o capítulo até que saiu rápido? A capa desse capítulo já está no dropbox, o link está no meu perfil (é só copiar e colar e tirar os espaços)._

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_Travessuras, Maldições e Burocracias_

"_Quando falares, cuida para que tuas palavras sejam melhores que o silêncio"_

O dormitório feminino do sexto ano da corvinal estava agitado aquela manhã de sexta. A primeira a se levantar foi Juliet Nash-Bellerose, que fez seu caminho para o banheiro e ligou a água quente para o banho. Algumas garotas levantaram e começaram sua rotina matinal com rapidez, outras se arrastavam em direção ao banheiro, levando as cobertas junto até uma parte do quarto, onde ficavam largadas no chão. Depois de alguns minutos o movimento ficou mais acelerado, as garotas conversavam e já podia se ouvir alguns risinhos pelo quarto. Katherine Lacorte, com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados e coçando os olhos de sono, reclamava na porta do banheiro para que desocupassem logo o chuveiro.

-Só um minuto!

Logo, Juliet saiu do banheiro com uma calça jeans azul escura e um casaco de tricô branco grande demais para seu corpo, chegando em sua coxas.

-Desculpe, Kathy, já está livre.

Enquanto a ruiva entrava na área de banho mais dormindo do que acordada, Juliet desfazia seu coque que usava para dormir, segurando os grampos na boca e deixando sua cascata de cabelos negros cair na altura do cotovelo. Por causa do jeito que dormia com o cabelo preso, ele ficava liso e enrolava de forma natural nas pontas. Quando estava prestes a colocar o uniforme, Juliet percebeu que uma cama ainda não tinha sido desocupada. Foi até lá e cutucou por cima das cobertas.

\- Meilin! Você vai se atrasar para aula! Faltam menos de 10 minutos pra começar!

\- Já estou acordada, pode ir na minha frente. - Disse a voz abafada pelas cobertas.

\- Você vai se atrasar! Está louca? Quer pegar uma detenção? - Disse a amiga cutucando a outra com mais força.

-Não vou pegar detenção, e não vou me atrasar. Já vou me arrumar, só não quero que ninguém me veja agora. - Juliet suspirou e sentou na beira da cama.

\- Você ficou pensando nele a noite inteira de novo, né? Quer conversar? - Juliet esperou, Meilin demorou para responder, ponderando suas palavras.

-Não, Jules, obrigada. Pode ir pra aula, eu te encontro lá.

-Ok, eu não _posso _me atrasar, _mesmo_. Estou indo e te espero, se não aparecer vou ter que te obrigar a ler minha coleção de livros sobre a realeza medieval trouxa. - Meilin bufou e Juliet saiu da cama, colocando seu uniforme e saindo para sala comunal.

Quando o quarto finalmente ficou vazio depois de Katherine sair correndo com um bolinho na boca, os livros em uma mão e vestindo o uniforme, Meilin saiu debaixo das cobertas.

Se olhou no espelho do banheiro e viu sua cara inchada e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar na noite anterior. O começo do ano letivo tinha sido muito difícil, porque, depois de 2 anos de relacionamento, Meilin terminou seu namoro. Todos os alunos, não apenas da Corvinal, estavam acostumados a ver os dois juntos. Quase sempre inseparáveis, faziam tudo juntos, desde as tarefas, passeios em Hogsmeade, até algumas detenções. O término foi a fofoca dos primeiros dias de aula e, mesmo que tenham terminado em bons termos, na escola já se ouvia boatos de brigas escandalosas, traições e até um suposto flagra de Meilin e seu "amante" no Beco Diagonal. Era incrível como as pessoas tinham habilidade de distorcer os fatos e acabar inventando as mentiras mais absurdas. A verdade era que o relacionamento estava gasto e os dois sabiam que não queriam as mesmas coisas na vida, não era justo com nenhum deles prolongar o que já não estava no caminho certo. Porém, isso não queria dizer que não doía, isso não queria dizer que ela estava "bem". Sempre mantinha o sorriso no rosto, mas por dentro ela ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer para "ficar bem" e "superar" ele; afinal, não se apaga 2 anos apenas em uma semana. Sentimentos ainda estavam ali.

Lavou o rosto e consertou as olheiras com maquiagem. Colocou seu vestido azul marinho até o joelho com a gola branca estilo peter pan, arrumou a gravata presa na gola por dentro do vestido, colocou a capa do uniforme e saiu pela porta. Imediatamente mudou as feições, mostrando o clássico sorriso delicado, sem mostrar os dentes e cumprimentou quem estava pela Sala Comunal. Quando chegou a sala de poções todos os alunos, corvinais e lufanos, estavam em seus lugares anotando os ingredientes necessários para a poção do dia. Meilin parou na porta. Podia ver a cabeça morena de Jake Morgan enquanto ele anotava, e ao seu lado, o lugar que normalmente estaria reservado para ela era ocupado por Jim LaFreuve, o melhor amigo de Jake, da Lufa-lufa. Jake sempre teve dificuldade com poções e Meilin sempre dava dicas e o ajudava como podia; ela sabia que Jim era bom em poções, mas pensava o quanto a amizade dos dois podia ser prejudicial nesse ponto.

-Srta. Blanc? - Disse o Professor Slughorn.

A maioria dos alunos voltou atenção para porta. Jake olhou por cima do ombro, sério, e por um momento seus olhares se encontraram de modo constrangedor. Mesmo terminando o namoro como amigos, não queria dizer que a interação entre os dois não era estranha. Meilin acordou de seu devaneio, e logo voltou a sorrir.

-Oh, perdão, Professor. Tive um imprevisto com uma carta do correio esta manhã, não teve como adiar a emergência. Será que eu poderia assistir o resto da sua aula? - Com o maior sorriso que pode colocar no rosto esperou a resposta, que já sabia qual era.

\- Claro, Srta. Blanc. Sente-se. - Enquanto Meilin procurava um lugar para sentar, um pouco perdida pela nova dinâmica na sala, o professor continuou - Ouviram, alunos? A Srta. Blanc, mesmo depois de uma emergência se deu ao trabalho de voltar a aula, sem inventar desculpas para faltar! Todos deveriam seguir seu exemplo.

"_Ah, como as pessoas são ingênuas, mesmo os professores_", pensou Meilin enquanto sentava ao lado Kathy, ao fundo da sala. Katherine tentava ficar acordada enquanto anotava em seu caderno. Meilin viu Jake balançar a cabeça negativamente carteiras a frente e Jim olhou para ela com um sorriso empático. Jake sabia que ela mentiu sobre a emergência, ele era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia perceber suas mentiras, que não eram poucas. Ela conseguia ser muito persuasiva quando queria.

O resto da aula passou como um borrão, viu Victor Shafiq ser advertido por suas brincadeiras, o que pareceu deixar Juliet rígida de desconforto, e viu Charlotte Charmichael responder algumas perguntas do professor, o que o deixou estonteante. Fora isso, Meilin não prestou muita atenção, ligou sua mente no automático e preparou a poção que tinha que ser feita com a eventual ajuda de Kathy. Quando a aula terminou foi a primeira a sair da sala, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

* * *

Victor Shafiq achava aquela aula um saco. Estava completamente entediado cortando tantos ingredientes e tendo que adicionar medidas extremamente precisas no caldeirão. William Lewis ao seu lado se entretia no trabalho com mais empenho que o amigo. Victor suspirou e olhou para carteira da frente onde estavam sentadas Charlotte Charmichael, garota de ouro da Lufa-Lufa e Juliet Nash-Bellerose, da Corvinal e quem Victor só conhecia de vista. Querendo aproveitar que a menina mais popular de sua casa estava a sua frente, Victor cutucou Will com o cotovelo e apontou para Charlotte, rindo. William entendeu as intenções e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não contendo o riso. Shafiq entendeu a risada como uma aprovação, então largou a faca e pegou a varinha.

As duas garotas cortavam os ingredientes e colocavam em ordem no caldeirão como todos os outros alunos; as varinhas das duas estavam em cima da mesa, ao lado de cada uma. Victor apontou sua varinha discretamente para a mesa das meninas e sussurou: _lentum glutenius. _Depois, fazendo outros movimentos com a varinha, sussurou: _crepitus confetti. _As varinhas tremeram de modo quase imperceptível, voltando a ficar imóveis segundos depois. Will e Victor trocaram olhares divertidos e continuaram a trabalhar, sempre espiando a carteira da frente para ver quando a pegadinha iria acontecer.

Um dos passos para preparar a poção era girar as duas varinhas em unissono e falar um encantamento simples. Quando alguns alunos começaram a fazer seus encantamentos nas outras mesas, Victor e William ficaram mais atentos. Finalmente, Juliet terminou de adicionar visgo na poção e sem olhar agarrou sua varinha, fez um movimento, mas não conseguiu tirar a varinha do lugar, era como se estivesse grudada na mesa. Shafiq e Lewis taparam a boca, tentando segurar o riso. Juliet franziu o cenho.

-Mas o que…?

Charlotte percebeu, então tentou levantar a própria varinha, e encontrou o mesmo problema. As duas, confusas, faziam força pra tentar tirar as varinhas da mesa, sem sucesso.

-Será que derramei alguma coisa nelas sem perceber? - Falou Juliet.

Nesse ponto os dois garotos quase não se aguentavam em risadas silenciosas. Finalmente, Charlotte impulsionou o corpo para trás, apoiando um dos pés na lateral da mesa e a varinha saiu do lugar. Parecia estar presa com algum tipo de gosma invisível que agora sentia derreter em suas mãos.

-Eca! - Disse a Lufana.

Juliet repetiu o processo sem conseguir. Quando Charlotte ajudou, as duas conseguiram liberar a outra varinha, mas quase caíram para trás quando a varinha se soltou. O professor já olhava desconfiado para a mesa das duas e para os dois garotos que largaram o trabalho para observar.

Após se recompor, as garotas voltaram para o caldeirão e se prepararam para soltar o feitiço. Porém, quando começaram a proferir as palavras houve uma explosão vinda das varinhas e vários confetes e glitter coloridos voaram pela sala. Victor Shafiq caiu em gargalhada, batendo na mesa enquanto apontada para o cabelo de Charlotte, brilhando por causa da quantidade de glitter.

O Prof. Slughorn em instantes chegou a mesa dos meninos, com a cara vermelha de raiva, e começou a expressar o quão estava desapontado com alunos como eles, e que esta seria a última vez que algo do gênero acontecia em sua sala. Victor, porém, parecia não prestar atenção no professor e estava mais preocupado com uma que virou em sua direção e sussurrava palavras de vingança em meio a um sorriso perigoso.

Juliet, por sua vez, estava totalmente paralisada na mesma posição desde a explosão com uma expressão estática. Quando ouviu as risadas, o primeiro pensamento de Juliet foi querer saber aparatar e fugir para longe dali. A última coisa que ela queria era ser o centro das atenções e muito menos ser o alvo de brincadeiras práticas. Ouviu o professor esbravejar com as pessoas de trás, mas se manteve onde estava, primeiro porque não queria olhar no rosto da pessoa que tinha feito a brincadeira, e segundo por pensar, mesmo sabendo ser uma linha de pensamento incoerente, que parte do discurso do professor era voltado para ela. Uma parte de sua mente repreendia a si mesma por ter se colocado na posição em que estava, e isso era errado.

Quando Slughorn se afastou e voltou a lecionar, Charlotte virou para Juliet.

-Você está bem? - Juliet respondeu com um aceno de cabeça positivo, mas não a olhou e voltou a mexer na poção. Charlotte franziu o cenho e voltou-se para os meninos que ainda davam risadinhas baixas, apesar da reprezalha. - As vezes vocês vão longe demais! Shafiq, tem gente que não gosta das suas brincadeiras idiotas! Se coloque no seu lugar pelo menos uma vez, ok? - Disse, brava.

-Ah, Charlie, para com isso. Você sabe que foi engraçado.

-Não para todo mundo. Olha o que você fez com a minha amiga! Peça desculpas! - Charlotte apontou para Juliet, que continuava a trabalhar sem olhar para trás.

Juliet sabia que Cece só queria ajudar, mas para a corvina, a amiga só estava piorando tudo e a colocando no centro da confusão de novo. Victor pareceu perceber a menina pela primeira vez. Olhou para as costas dela, apoiou na mesa e se curvou para frente.

-Ahnn, você achou engraçado também, não é? - Disse sorrindo. Juliet não respondeu e continou o que fazia. - Ah, foi só uma brincadeira, Srta….Bash….Nash-Bell… Srta. com o nome difícil, hahahaha. - Riu de forma descontraída.

Juliet não respondeu, mas o olhou discretamente por trás dos ombros, desconfiada. Além de ser alvo de uma pegadinha, agora seu próprio nome era alvo de piada, o que a deixava muito desconfortável.

-Nossa, Shafiq, você tem a sensibilidade de uma porta! E ainda fica rindo dela! - Disse Charlotte, irritada e abanando as mãos no alto.

Victor, pela primeira vez no dia deixou o sorriso de lado e falou com rara calma na voz:

-Oh, desculpe mesmo, Bellerose, era pra ser engraçado para todo mundo. - Disse coçando atrás da cabeça com uma das mãos. - Eu não quis ofender você.

Juliet virou, olhou para ele, mas não nos olhos, e com um sorriso forçado respondeu.

-Não, não, eu entendo, não precisa se preocupar. Eu entendi. Mesmo. E aceito suas desculpas. -Ela não deu tempo dele responder e já voltou a atenção para sua mesa.

-Ahn, ok... Se está tudo bem, está tudo bem. - Ele disse de volta com um sorriso.

Charlotte alternou o olhar entre os dois, ainda com o cenho franzido, apreensiva, porém percebeu que a amiga queria fechar o assunto e voltou para a poção, sem conversar mais até o final da aula. Victor pareceu se acalmar também, permanecendo quieto o restante do tempo. Ele não era acostumado a esse tipo de reação de colegas quando fazia uma de suas brincadeiras e pegadinhas.

* * *

Lilia Beloskvic saiu da aula de feitiços com passos apressados. Precisava achar Alberich para começar a preparação física de sua festa na Torre de Astronomia o mais rápido possível. Ao virar uma curva em um corredor deserto, porém, viu uma cena que a fez parar. Valentina Carmichael, sua colega de casa, estava parada em frente a um dos quadros do castelo. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e pareciam mais claros que o normal. Lilia, que sempre foi boa em ler as pessoas, sempre teve uma dificuldade com as gêmeas Carmichael, alguma coisa nelas não encaixava.

A morena, Charlotte, não usava roupas chamativas, estava sempre sorridente, apesar de um pouco tímida quando não conhece as pessoas, sempre saia usando um moletom velho. Charlotte era praticamente a rainha da Lufa-lufa; não era particularmente simpática com todo mundo, mas também nunca fez mal a ninguém, o que fazia Lilia se perguntar o porque de tanta popularidade. Claro, ela era muito bonita e podia entender porque metade dos garotos da escola queriam sair com ela, mas na opinião de Lilia, Valentina era muito mais do que Charlotte. Valentina era a gêmea idêntica de Charlotte, mas ao invés dos cabelos negros, tinha o cabelo loiro em uma das tonalidades mais lindas que Lilia já viu; e ao contrário da irmã, Valentina com certeza sabia se vestir. Sempre com roupas clássicas, que sabia usar para destacar seu corpo, jóais caras, maquiagem bem aplicada; a garota estava quase sempre impecável. Porém, de alguma forma, Valentina se mantinha mais afastada das pessoas, e não tinha, nem de longe, a mesma popularidade da irmã. Nem os garotos falavam muito dela, como se tivessem medo da garota. Realmente, a personalidade de Valentina era um pouco mais ácida do que Charlotte, era metida e sempre tinha algum comentário amargo para fazer. O único momento em que Valentina parecia estar completamente calma, era quando a irmã estava por perto.

Nesse momento, porém, Valentina estava com os cabelos desalinhados e com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Lilia se aproximou da garota e a chamou pelo nome, sem resposta. Chegando mais perto, Lilia percebeu que ela sussurava frases irreconhecíveis, balbuciando rápidamente um texto em uma língua estranha. A russa passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Valentina que nem piscou, como em um transe. Imediatamente percebeu que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

-Acorda, Charmichael! - Lilia deu um tapa forte da cara de Valentina, que com certeza deixaria marcas. Houve uma leve pausa, onde Valentina ficou calada, mas ainda com os olhos vidrados, para logo depois recomeçar a murmurar palavras desconexas, agora com uma mistura de inglês e a língua desconhecida. Depois, a russa pegou a garota pelos ombros e sacudiu um pouco. Finalmente, sem resultado, Lilia suspirou e resolveu tirar a varinha do bolso e tentar um feitiço anti-transe. Esse feitiço era proibido dentro da escola por ter origem de magia negra. Antigamente era usado para tirar pessoas em transe terapêutico, o que fazia com que as pessoas enlouquecessem. Pelo estado de Valentina, Lilia presumia que aconteceria o contrário. Quando soltou o feitiço, porém, antes de chegar na menina, o raio de luz amarela ricochiteou e voltou para Lilia, que teve que esquivar para não ser atingida.

A russa bufou irritada.

-Francamente, Carmichael. Eu nem deveria te ajudar porque você é simplesmente uma vaca. Eu não quero abandonar uma sonserina, mas você tem que me ajudar também.

Lilia ouviu vozes e passos no corredor. Pensando rápido, ela agarrou Valentina pelos braços a arrastou para uma sala de depósito próxima.

-Que degradante! - Resmungava. A morena posicionou a outra deitada no chão e foi espiar os estudantes que passavam. Eram do terceiro ano da grifinória. Ainda bem que agiu rápido, com certeza a situação de Carmichel seria espalhada para escola inteira se a vissem.

Assim que virou para olhar a loira, Lilia se assustou. Valentina se encontrava com uma crise de convulsão, e não parava de se debater.

-Merda! Porque eu me envolvo nessas coisas? - Rapidamente, tirou a varinha do bolso de novo. - Expecto Patronum! - A luz prateada da varinha, primeiramente amorfa, tomou a forma de um lobo cinzento. Lilia agachou e sussurrou algumas palavra para o animal, que saiu da sala correndo, deixando um rastro prateado no seu caminho.

O patrono seguiu o caminho rapidamente, descendo as escadas, passando por corredores, e assustando alguns alunos do primeiro ano. Logo, chegou próximo as escadas para o subsolo, onde encontrou Charlotte Carmichael. A menina tinha uma expressão preocupada, e parecia fazer seu caminho para as masmorras do castelo.

O lobo a seguiu sorrateiramente até não ter nenhum aluno a vista para se aproximar da garota. Quando o fez, Charlie se assustou, mas fez menção em continuar seu caminho, claramente apressada preocupada em chegar em algum lugar.

A verdade é que saindo da aula de poções, Charlotte queria conversar com Juliet sobre o acontecido na sala, mas de repente sentiu uma dor de cabeça terrível. Ela teve que se apoiar na parede mais próxima, pois ficou zonza, a dor era latejante; não conseguia mais ouvir os sons ao seu redor e ao invés disso, passou a ouvir sussurros em sua mente, inicialmente fracos, para depois parecerem gritos desesperados. Charlotte sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e precisava achar a irmã o mais rápido possível. Deixou de seguir seu caminho para um grupo de meninas da corvinal e girou os calcanhares, com intuito de chegar a sala comunal da sonserina. Charlotte provavelmente era a única lufa-lufa que sabia como entrar na casa das serpentes. Pela condição de sua irmã não suportava ter alguma barreira que a impedisse de chegar até ela. Depois de muito insistir, Valentina ensinou Charlie como entrar em segredo.

Quando Charlotte viu o patrono pensou que estava delirando e continuou a andar. O lobo a seguiu e se pôs a sua frente. Charlotte parou, tentando focar a visão. Do animal, uma voz familiar falou.

-Terceiro andar, sala de depósito. Venha rápido. - E com isso, o patrono sumiu em uma nuvem prateada.

Charlotte imediatamente mudou de posição e correu. Quando chegou no corredor da sala já estava ofegante, abriu a porta do depósito com um estrondo e encontrou sua irmã tremendo no chão com Lilia Beloskvic ao seu lado, segurando uma toalha na boca de Valentina. A expressão de Charlotte deveria ser de muito espanto.

-Ela já está melhorando, a crise está bem menor do que quando eu a achei. - Lilia falou. Charlotte se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã, segurou a toalha no lugar de Lilia e com a mão livre segurou a mão da gêmea.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Tina, vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Estou aqui. - A presença da irmã pareceu afetar a sonserina, pois os tremores começaram a diminuir, ficando quase imperceptíveis e os gemidos de dor cessaram.

-Vai levar ela para enfermaria? - Perguntou Lilia.

-NÃO! - Charlotte gritou, sem olhar para a outra. Lilia levantou uma sobrancelha. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento, de ninguém.

-Eu não sei a que tipo de maldição sua irmã foi submetida, mas sujiro que vocês peçam ajuda. Alguns professores sabem manter segredo. - Disse Lilia levantando. Charlotte franziu o cenho.

-Não fale de coisas que não entende, Beloskvic! Minha irmã não é amaldiçoada, ela só tem essa doença de nascença, ela é epilética. Tina não gosta que outras pessoas a vejam assim, nem as enfermeiras, nem Professores, ela tem vergonha por ser uma doença de trouxas, então espero que você não conte para ninguém. - Charlotte viu a expressão de surpresa de Lilia, parada em frente a porta.

A sonserina virou para a lufana incrédula:

-Eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que me importar com seus dramas de família, Carmichael. - Disse Lilia, as palavras saiam arrastadas e lentas, em tom de aviso. - Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de ofender minha inteligência, eu posso ser uma serpente de sangue puro, mas sei muito bem o que é epilepsia. - Fez uma pausa e suspirou, e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, pronta para sair. - Eu só ajudei sua irmã porque ela é uma sonserina, mas se contar para alguém que eu te ajudei de qualquer forma, vai se arrepender amargamente. - Lilia abriu a porta e saiu, para logo depois voltar, colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala e olhando Charlotte nos olhos - Charlotte, eu sei reconhecer uma pessoa amaldiçoada quando vejo uma. Parece que quem não entende nada aqui é você que acredita que sua irmã não mantém segredos. Agora, com licença, tenho um evento mais importante para preparar. - E com isso, bateu a porta, deixando Charlotte confusa dentro da sala.

* * *

A noite daquela sexta-feira estava agitada. O horário de recolher dos alunos em suas salas comunais estava se aproximando, mas mesmo assim era possível ver uma movimentação grande de alunos pelos corredores, principalmente alunos veteranos da sonserina. Anne Marie LeBlanc andava aos arredores do castelo, pensando em como era injusto não poder ir para Hogsmeade. Para Anne, o ministério londrino era paranóico por causa da guerra de anos atrás, e agora tomavam medidas extremas só por causa de ameaças sem sentido.

Anne queria várias coisas de sua terra natal, Paris, e o transporte de encomendas era muito mais fácil pelos bruxos especialistas em aparatar com mercadorias grandes do que pelo correio de corujas normal. Tinha que esperar o dobro do tempo pelo meio convencional, e Anne não era uma pessoa que gostava de ficar esperando.

Passou pelo lago e andou pela orla da floresta, apenas pelo prazer da caminhada. Ela sempre fazia seus passeios pelo castelo, mas nunca teve coragem de entrar na floresta, não porque tinha medo, mas a floresta tinha uma aspecto nojento, não queria se sujar ou encontrar qualquer criatura que lhe fosse incoveniente.

Depois de passar pelo lago andou em direção ao campo de quadribol. Quando chegou lá pode ver uma quantidade anormal de jogadores da Grifinória, treinando e conversando de forma escandalosa e irritante, que apenas grifinórios conseguiam. Com essa cena, Anne começou a se sentir cansada, revirou os olhos e fez seu caminho de volta para dentro do castelo.

Não estava pronta para voltar pra Sonserina, então fez seu caminho para o corujal visitar Sabina. Uma das encomendas que Anne queria era um alpiste especial francês. Assim como a dona, a coruja negra tinha um gosto peculiar e não aceitava muito bem as rações inglesas.

Ao chegar, porém, Anne não encontrou sua coruja. Provavelmente ela estava voando por ai, cansada de ficar presa com as outras.

As vezes se sentia sufocada presa com os outros alunos de Hogwarts também, e chegava a invejar Sabina por poder voar para longe e evitar suas colegas. Era difícil para Anne se enturmar no meio de tantas pessoas com uma cultura diferente da sua. Tinha costumes diferentes, ao seu ver mais sofisticados, e não aceitava muito bem mudança. Anne amava a França e tinha dificuldade em assumir os costumes de Hogwarts quando Beauxbatons era tão superior na sua mente. Tinha um motivo para não ir para escola francesa e continuaria a estudar na escola inglesa, sem ceder.

Quando estava prestes a sair ouviu o piu característico de Sabina. A coruja negra passou por uma das janelas e foi em direção da dona. Anne pode ver que ela trazia um envelope consigo, e mesmo de longe a garota reconheceu o emblema de Beauxbatons no selo. Suspirou, irritada. Até o brasão da escola era mais sofisticado. Sabina se pôs em sua gaiola e logo recolheu sua cabeça entre as asas, ignorando tudo a sua volta. Anne fez um carinho na coruja que respondeu com um leve piu e voltou a dormir.

"_Querida Anne Marie,_

_Como foi sua semana em Hogwarts? Espero que tudo esteja bem com você. _

_Por favor, não ignore mais minhas cartas e me responda assim que possível, certo? Quero saber tudo sobre Hogwarts! Tem estudado muito?_

_Aqui nós estamos em um ritmo de estudo assíduo, não podemos descansar antes dos exames, não é mesmo? Mas pelo menos ainda arranjamos um tempo para passear com os pégasos e em finais de semanas alternados vamos a praia, você ia adorar. Ontem, eu e Claire…."_

Anne não continou a ler e jogou a carta pela janela. Não queria ouvir o que sua irmã tinha a dizer sobre a escola; não queria saber que ela aproveitava a praia de Cannes enquanto Anne tentava suportar o ar gélido dos corredores daquele castelo. Mesmo sendo setembro, com as temperaturas amenas, não estava acostumada com o frio por ter passado boa parte de sua infância no sul da França, então sempre estava mais agasalhadas que os outros alunos. O tom convidativo da carta também não enganava Anne, conhecia a irmã muito bem, e sabia que todas essas cartas simpáticas só continham falsidade.

A sonserina saiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts novamente e absorta em pensamentos nem percebeu o caminho que fazia. Quando se deu conta já estava na Torre de Astronomia, onde encontrou uma movimentação estranha de alunos da Sonserina. Alberich Abbott tentava esconder artefatos suspeitos nos robes da escola, enquanto Aelia Rosier a Leonides Fawley usavam suas varinhas para enfeitar o local com tecidos elegantes. Quando Abbott avistou a garota falou:

-LeBlanc, não fique parada ai, olhando! Ou você ajuda ou cai fora. E fica esperta, tem Professor fazendo ronda por aqui a noite, ninguém vai se responsabilizar se você for pega.

-Pfff, eu não vou ajudar em nada. Que tipo de trabalho de elfo doméstico é esse que vocês estão se submetendo? Nojento. - Disse. Alberich a ignorou e continuou seu caminho, Aelia levantou os olhos com uma expressão ameaçadora para ela, mas também a ignorou, e Fawley pareceu não ter ouvido. Não quis sair dali imediatamente para não parecer que eles tinham o direito de "expulsá-la" de qualquer local, então, foi para a janela mais próxima e sentou no parapeito, olhando a vista. Tinha esquecido da festa que teria no dia seguinte, até ela que não tinha muitos amigos ouvia os burburinhos de ansiedade de seus colegas de casa durante a semana. Anne não podia se importar menos, não estava nem um pouco a fim de socializar.

Foi então que a garota viu uma cena estranha. Das portas principais do castelo, Anne pode ver uma pessoa saindo e indo em direção a floresta. Pela distância ela não conseguia reconhecer, mas sabia que era um menino de cabelos loiros, e não acreditava ser um dos aurores. Com o momento de distração, nem percebeu a comoção dos alunos atrás de si.

-Hey! O que está fazendo fora da cama, Srta. LeBlanc?

Anne Marie olhou para trás. O salão parecia vazio, nenhum dos alunos estava visível e nenhum sinal dos enfeites; era como se Anne estivesse sozinha no sala.

"_Hunft" _pensou. "_Qualquer que seja o feitiço que eles usaram escolheram me deixar de fora...grandes colegas esses sonserinos." _Do outro lado da sala, em frente a porta, a Profa. Sinistra a olhava com reprovação.

-Eu só estava conversando com o Abbo…- Tentou dizer.

-Guarde suas desculpas para outra ocasião. A senhorita não vai escapar da detenção, uma semana de detenção!

-Mas, Professora, a senhora não pode fazer isso, eles também…- E apontou para o vazio.

, você não tem autoridade para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer. Venha! Vou te conduzir a sua casa caso a senhorita tenha esquecido onde é. E sem mais desculpas!

Anne Marie seguiu a professora indignada. Sinistra nem a deixou se explicar! Não estava fazendo nada demais e ainda leva culpa sendo que outros estavam preparando o pandemônio para sábado! Em sua mente, Anne podia ouvir Aelia rindo da sua cara.

"_Que raiva!"_ pensou. "_Que se dane essa escola, que se dane a porcaria da praia de Cannes, que se danem a todos!"_

E com esses pensamentos, Anne Marie se retirou para o dormitório, o que levou a sonhos amargos naquela noite.

* * *

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava um caos. Por ser sexta a noite da primeira semana de aula, nenhum aluno parecia preocupado com estudos ou horário de se recolher, então estava lotada com grupos de várias idades conversando e rindo alto. Os alunos que não estavam na sala, estavam no campo de quadribol para tentar a vaga de novo apanhador do time. Além do teste, o time de quadribol ficou treinando até tarde aquele dia, e aos poucos os jogadores entravam pelo retrato da mulher gorda e eram saudados pelos colegas. Os alunos que estavam no teste eram recebidos com várias perguntas sobre a seleção, enquanto os jogadores veteranos passavam direto para o dormitório, cansados pelo treino pesado. Um dos primeiros a entrar foi Freddie Moore, coberto de lama até os cabelos, claramente acabado com o treino. Foi arrastando a vassoura até o dormitório, acenou pra quem o cumprimentou e logo sumiu nas escadas. Depois os dois artilheiros entraram, seguidos por um dos batedores. O volume de barulho na sala parecia ficar cada vez mais alto, até que por volta das dez da noite foi preciso que o Prof. Seth Prince aparecesse para acalmar os ânimos e despachar todos para a cama com um sermão severo. A única pessoa que permanceu na sala depois que o Prof. Prince saiu, foi Elizabeth Hayford.

Até o momento a garota estava conversando com os colegas, sorrindo e acenando para quem lhe desse oi; ela vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa branca simples com um blaser nude grudado no corpo, o que realçava a curva da sua cintura e seu busto; tinha acessórios com duas pulseiras pratas, e um colar prata simples de duas tiras, mas longo, chegando a linha da calça. Quem a visse pela primeira vez pensaria que estava pronta para um encontro, mas esse era o jeito com o Elizabeth se vestia, todos os dias. Ela nunca deixava de ter classe, mas mesmo tempo não era íntima de muitas pessoas, era quase como se a fosse um mistério que todos querem desvendar, e que nenhum tem a coragem de chegar perto o suficiente para descobrir.

Após as pessoas se dirigirem para cama, Elizabeth começou a trabalhar. Pegou uma pilha de três livros de Feitiços, posicionou-os numa mesa próxima a janela e começou a resumir um capítulo sobre encantamentos contra ninfas da água. Não demorou muito para seu estudo ser interrompido. A passagem do quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e um vulto de cabelos vermelhos passou quase correndo em direção ao dormitório, deixando um rastro de lama atrás de si. Logo atrás, Dean Prince seguia a garota exaltado, falava alto e rápido frases sem sentido, alheio ao resto do mundo.

-O time não é importante para você! Não tem noção do risco que estamos correndo! Para de tentar me desafiar que isso não te leva a nada, só vai atrapalhar a temporada! A minha ÚLTIMA temporada, você não entende isso?

-Por uma vez na vida, cale a boca, Dean! Vê se engole esse ego e olha o time que você realmente tem! As vezes você tem a percepção de um trasgo! - Dora Morgan subiu as escadas do dormitório com pisadas fortes, deixando Dean frustrado na sala comunal.

Dean, furioso, levou as mãos aos cabelos e apertou, com raiva. Urrou e parecia procurar alguma coisa na sala que conseguisse quebrar com as mãos. Obviamente não sabia que estava sendo observado. Batendo os pés, ele foi próximo a lareira e pegou um tronco de lenha seco e estava prestes a jogar na parede.

-Hey, vai com calma, Prince. Não precisa detonar com o lugar. - Disse Elizabeth da sua cadeira. Dean parou em meio movimento e olhou para ela irritado. Colocou o tronco onde achou e se dirigiu a ela.

-Não vi que estava ai, Elizabeth. - Disse Dean, ainda com irritação na voz. Ele era uma das únicas pessoas que a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

-Problemas no paraíso? - Falou Lizzie, olhando para ele sem levantar a cabeça, de modo provocativo. Dean se jogou na cadeira ao lado dela e respirou pesadamente, olhando para um ponto fixo no chão.

-Esse é meu último ano em Hogwarts, não posso deixar passar esse torneio de Quadribol. E parece que metade do meu time não entende isso. - Disse balançando a cabeça em negação, inquieto.

-Todos pensam que você tem a vida mais fácil possível por ser popular e capitão da Grifinória, mas na verdade ninguém sabe o tipo de pressão que passa, não é mesmo? - Disse com ironia simulada, revirando os olhos.

-Exatamente - Disse Dean sem perceber o tom de voz da garota. - Ninguém do time quer seguir carreira como eu, então eles não levam a sério. Estão calmos porque a gente já tem dois títulos dos anos passados e eles tem mais alguns campeonatos nos próximos anos, mas não reparam que a gente só conseguiu isso com trabalho duro…

-Oh, pobrezinho… - Disse Elizabeth, não conseguindo conter um sorrisinho debochado. Dean ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela, sério.

-Você está me zoando?

-Eu? Claro que não, imagina! - Disse sorrindo e revirando os olhos. Dean deu um sorriso sem graça em resposta.

-Hayford, você é mesmo ardilosa. - Ela riu.

\- Só estava brincando. Mas você precisa ser um pouquinho menos impulsivo, não? Mal começaram as aulas e você já está atraindo drama pra si mesmo. - Dessa vez ele riu.

-Eu não faço drama, é ele me persegue sozinho, você sabe disso. - Ela se conteve para não rolar os olhos de novo. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o livro aberto a frente dela. - E você? Como você disse mal começaram as aulas e já está enfurnada nos estudos? - Disse, pegando um dos livros e jogando ele novamente na mesa com descaso.

-Sou prevenida, Prince. Temos exames além do quadribol, sabia?

-Beth, são nossos primeiros finais de semana! - Ela se assustou um pouco ao ouvir o apelido.

Fazia anos que não ouvia Dean a chamando assim, não desde a infância deles. Na escola, a amizade infantil deles pareceu se dissipar, e não eram tão íntimos como antes, principalmente depois de toda fama de Dean com as garotas e no quadribol. Mas diferente das outras, Elizabeth podia dizer que tinha uma amizade com Dean sem segundas intenções, e apenas isso.

\- Você deveria aprovar mais um pouco, se misturar mais. Como por exemplo...ir a festas! - Continuou Dean, sorrindo. Pareceu esquecer o quadribol por um momento. Lizzie suspirou.

-Não vou na festa da Beloskvic, pode esquecer.

-Porque não? Vai ser legal!

-Com que objetivo vou me enfiar no meio de um ninho de cobras? Me ponha fora dessa. - Fez um movimento de negação agitando as mãos.

-Nem todas são ruins. A Rosier é legal. E até porque, você não precisa ir por elas, você pode ir para aproveitar a comida, bebida de graça e dançar um pouquinho. - Dean levantou da cadeira e fez um passo de dança breventemente, para depois sentar de novo.

-Deprimente, Prince! - Ela riu. - Mesmo se eu quisesse ir, não dá, não tenho convite, tenho sangue trouxa, esqueceu?

-Você pode ser minha convidada, eu tenho convites. Posso até te apresentar pro capitão da Corvinal, ahn? O que acha? - Ele sorria com malícia. Elizabeth levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Pff, eu passo! Se esqueceu da sua namorada corvinal? Ela não ia ficar nada feliz em me ver roubando o convite dela.

-Ah, é verdade, tinha esquecido. Ai, as vezes é difícil ser gostoso assim. - Disse zombando. Ela olhou para ele incrédula.

-Asqueroso, Dean. - Ele ignorou o comentário dela.

-Tenho certeza que consigo colocar quantas pessoas quiser naquela festa. Promete pensar sobre isso? Será como nos velhos tempos. - Disse levantando.

"_Nos velhos tempos a gente usava fralda, comia terra e gostava, Dean." _Pensou Elizabeth, mas não falou.

-Fica pra uma próxima, ok? - Disse ela com um tom condescendente, voltando sua atenção para os livros.

-Algum dia, Hayford, algum dia eu ainda te arrasto e faço você se divertir. - Dean parou no início das escadas e sorriu. Aquele sorriso que fazia as garotas ficarem com joelhos bambos, aquele sorriso que ela vira pela primeira vez estampado na cara de um garotinho sapeca de 3 anos. Inocente, sem malícia.

-Boa noite, Dean. Vá dormir. - E com isso, ele sumiu pelas escadas.

* * *

Kali Takia teve uma dificuldade imensa para conseguir entrar no castelo de Hogwarts naquele sábado. Ela sabia que os ingleses eram organizados, mas tudo aquilo era exagero. Nunca tinha passado por tanta burocracia, nem quando viajou para Inglaterra por meios trouxas.

Como de costume, passou as férias de verão em seu país de origem, a Índia, para visitar a família. Foi muito bom rever todos e voltar a ficar em contato com sua cultura. Jogou futebol com todos seus irmãos...bom, com quase todos; tomou chá com sua mãe que lhe deixou a parte das fofocas de sua casta, apesar de ser uma mulher séria e rígida, tinha um gosto especial pela intriga da vizinhança; mas o que mais fez na Índia foi cozinhar com seu pai. Uma das coisas que mais sentia falta enquanto estava na escola era a comida indiana, e seu pai era um ótimo cozinheiro. Ela adorava ajudar ele a preparar vários pratos complicados, tanto doces quanto salgados, e como os irmãos não tinham interesse pois esse era trabalho de suas "esposas", a cozinha se tornou um momento que ela tinha o pai só pra ela. Como ela era a caçula em uma casa de sete meninos mais velhos, era de se esperar que o pai tinha um carinho especial por ela, e ela sabia como tirar proveito disso.

~flahsback~

_-Kali, vamos ao mercado, querida! Você não disse que queria ver os colares da nova coleção do Akhisha para levar para Inglaterra?_

_-Akhila, baldi! - Disse rindo do pai._

_Ele adorava lhe dar presentes caros, principalmente quando se tratava de jóias, o que ela simplesmente amava. Esse era um dos poucos mimos de seu pai que era aprovado por sua mãe, pois quanto mais bela e rica ela aparentava, mais as européias iam respeitá-la por ver o quanto sua família era prestigiada. Mal a mãe sabia que nenhuma das meninas de Hogwarts ia medir o tamanho do prestígio da família pelo tamanho do brinco, mas Kali não era boba de mencionar isso. Ela aproveitou o passeio com o pai e a mãe pelo mercado da cidade, um dos passeios prediletos, e os dois ajudaram a escolher lindas peças. Ela voltaria para Hogwarts com dez pares de brincos novos, cinco pulseiras e três colares; o colar mais bonito da loja tinha uns cinco dedos de comprimento, funcionando mais como uma gargantilha, era revestido de ouro com fileiras de pedras brancas e verdes se alternando, até a última camada mais externa, onde em menor quantidade se encontrava uma fileira de pedras maiores, azuis. Era um colar típico indiano, nas cores de um olhar inglês. Kali não teve escolha, comprou o colar._

_~flashback~_

Os presentes foram um dos empecilhos que os aurores colocaram para a entrada dela na escola. Kali estava indignada com o tratamento que estava levando. Assim que chegou na Inglaterra por uma chave de portal, dois aurores a acompanharam até o Ministério da Magia onde poderia usar uma rede de flu para chegar a uma lareira em Hogsmeade e de lá ir para Hogwarts. Porém, o processo não foi tão simples como ela imaginava.

Dentro de uma sala no departamento da educação do ministério, aurores usaram feitiços de identificação em sua varinha, o que a impossibilitava de fazer feitiços nas próximas 24 horas; verificaram a letra de McGonagall na carta que ela possuía; tiraram Vishnu, sua coruja, da gaiola e quiseram fazer feitiços nele também, mas com sorte Kali tinha um certificado que ele foi comprado no Beco Diagonal, então o deixaram em paz; e por fim vasculharam seu baú. Tudo isso por "medidas de segurança", como insistiam a cada vez que ela perguntava. Quando descobriram as jóias, insistiram em fazer alguns feitiços nelas para ver se não estavam encantados com alguma magia negra. Depois de alguns feitiços, o único colar que eles queriam deter era o azul.

-Desculpe, senhores, porque estão fazendo tudo isso? Você sabem que sou mesmo aluna, vocês tem a carta da Prof. McGonagall dizendo que eu chegaria atrasada para o início das aulas. - Disse olhando um dos aurores com uma cicatriz no rosto.

-Srta. Takia, Hogwarts está sofrendo ameaças de bruxos das trevas com poder suficiente para impedir a segurança dos alunos e professores. Só estamos garantindo que nenhum objeto suspeito entre na escola. Quando chegar vai ser recepcionada por um dos aurores encarregados da proteção do castelo. Mas não precisa se alarmar, tomamos medidas suficientes para tranquilidade de todos. - Kali queria mesmo é saber se com todos alunos foi assim ou era privilégio só dela ter esse tratamento por ser indiana, mas decidiu não falar nada.

-Eu entendo. Mas se vocês pudessem mandar uma coruja para Prof. McGonagall, eu tenho certeza que ela vai interceder por mim. Esses colares são parte da minha cultura, são tradição da minha família, não posso deixa-los para trás, nenhum deles. Por favor…

Eles não cederam, mas ela também não. Queriam que ela fosse na frente, disseram que enviariam o colar pela manhã, mas Kali resistiu. Então, passou boa parte da noite esperando os anti-feitiços em seu colar serem concluídos, e só depois de receber uma carta furiosa da Diretora, os aurores a deixaram usar o flu com todos seus pertences.

Momentos depois, Kali saiu do Três Vassouras com o corpo repleto de fuligem e teve que arrastar seu baú até os portões que separavam os limites de Hogwarts, com Vishnu gritando na gaiola, parecendo tão revoltado quanto ela no momento. Maldita hora que não podia usar sua varinha, maldita hora em que sua mãe a obrigou perder uma semana de aula por causa de uma visita as terras da família Shamar. Kali amava sua cultura, mas nesse momento estava exalando a raiva de Durga. Enquanto se aproximava dos portões, Kali pode ver a figura que a aguardava. Ela esperava outro daqueles aurores velhos, rudes e cheios de cicatrizes horrorosas no rosto, mas não. Por um momento ela hesitou. A pessoa a sua frente não apenas não era velho, mas também estava longe de ter seu rosto desconfigurado.

Sean estava parado nos portões com mãos nos bolsos e olhava um ponto fixo no chão, com o cenho franzido, claramente incomodado. Ele definitivamente não vestia as usuais roupas de trabalho; estava com uma camisa branca com uma gravata preta simples, mas elegante, calças sociais pretas, um colete cinza escuro, sapatos de couro e por cima da roupa um robe bruxo preto com detalhes em verde.

Quando Kali percebeu a vestimenta, mil pensamentos passaram por sua mente. Ela chegou no sábado, provavelmente o único dia de folga do auror, e por conta de seu atraso no Ministério ela atrapalhou seus planos. Ou talvez não, talvez ela esteja errada, talvez ele só tenha uma expressão fechada, talvez ele até seja simpático com ela. _Carma!_ Bem quando um homem lindo desses aparece na sua frente, ela está com as roupas amassadas da viagem do dia anterior, cheia de fuligem e suada pelo exercício físico. _"Pare com isso, Kali!" _Pensou. _"Que tipo de pensamento é esse, você é comprometida."_

Com esse pensamento, Kali se aproximou de Sean corando um pouco, e quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça e ela pode ver o rosto bravo dele, fazendo um leve "bico" com os lábios, como se fosse um garotinho, Kali pensou que ia morrer ali mesmo. Sean bufou, cansado.

?

-O..Oi. - "_Oi?! Oi, Kali? É assim que você vai se apresentar? O que está acontecendo com você? Você não é assim." _

-Acompanhe-me. - Disse Sean, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos e sem esperar uma resposta deu as costas e começou a andar.

-Ahn…

Sean percebeu que ela não o seguiu, girou nos calcanhares e arqueou as sobrancelhas, claramente impaciente.

-Ahn, desculpe. O Ministério incapacitou minha varinha por 24 horas, e…. - Kali viu Sean levantar ainda mais uma das sobrancelhas e então ela fez um aceno para o baú. Sean seguiu o olhar dela e bufou de novo.

-Francamente! - Sacou a varinha e logo o baú de Kali estava levitando e seguindo Sean pelo caminho.

Infelizmente o feitiço só afetou a mala, e a gaiola de Vishnu quase caiu no chão. Em um movimento rápido, típico de uma jogadora de quadribol, Kali impediu que a gaiola caísse e carregando sua coruja, seguiu Sean que estava bem adiantando com seus passos largos.

-Desculpe por atrapalhar sua folga, Sr…. - Ela disse, tentando acompanhar o homem com o peso de Vishnu.

-McDonagh.

-Era sua folga? - Disse Kali, hesitante.

-Era. - respondeu seco.

"_Outch!" _Kali podia imaginar a voz de sua mãe a repreendendo por ser um empecilho na vida dos outros. Depois dessa resposta seca, Kali se manteve quieta por um longo tempo. De tempos em tempos Sean bufava, obviamente com os pensamentos longe dali, o que deixava Kali mais desconfortável ainda.

O caminho para o castelo a pé durava vinte minutos no máximo, mas para Kali parecia que dias haviam se passado, era torturante ficar ao lado de uma pessoa e se sentir um estorvo para ela, principalmente para uma pessoa de sua cultura. Kali já estava no limite de ansiedade. Quando finalmente os dois estavam a metros das grandes portas do hall principal, Kali não esperou ele a dispensar e disparou

-Perdão, . - Fez gesto com as mãos juntas e uma pequena reverência, tipica de seu país - Eu não queria atrapalhar seus planos, eu sei que essa deveria ser uma noite muito importante para o senhor e tudo por minha causa…eu tenho certeza que seu encontro vai ser muito bom mesmo que eu tenha importunado seu tempo, fale para sua namorada que foi tudo minha culpa…- Nesse ponto, Kali percebeu que estava apenas balbuciando palavras e que já tinha falado demais. Quando olhou para o auror encontrou Sean com um sorriso no rosto, mas não era um sorriso bom. Por um segundo Kali pensou que ele ia atacar ela pelo jeito que estava olhando, um olhar quase maléfico.

-Encontro? Namorada? - Sean riu alto, sem humor, e passou a mão pela barba, como se estivesse assimilando as palavras dela. - Vocês alunos de Hogwarts só pensam nisso, não é? Conquistas, namoro, hormônios a flor da pele! Os garotos querem a garota troféu, linda para exibir para os amigos, santa diante a sociedade e safada apenas com eles; as garotas querem o garoto rebelde que seja bom apenas para elas. , está no sexto ano, correto? Você acha que daqui dois anos, quando a senhorita estiver lá fora, no mundo real, será como é aqui dentro? Ficar brincando com esse jogo de sedução, como lobo e coelho? Vocês acham que sabem brincar? Vocês não sabem! Prioridades! Lá fora não existe o garoto mau com coração bom, lá fora tem o ex comensal da morte querendo ascender que não espera para jogar um raio verde no seu corpo! Estamos sendo ameaçados, atacados, e temos que nos preparar para o pior! - Nesse ponto, Sean já estava vermelho, com os olhos saltados. Fez uma pausa para respirar, e enfim pareceu perceber que gritava com uma aluna que nem conhecia. Com um pouco mais de calma, continuou - E o que o Ministério está fazendo incapacitando a varinha de uma garota de 16 anos? Argh! - Gruniu e virou, ficando de costas para e coçou a barba novamente.

Kali ficou estática no lugar. De novo sua boca santa tinha colocado em uma enrascada. Se fosse um de seus irmãos gritando com ela daquele jeito ela logo revidaria, mas se tratando de um homem desconhecido, ela não estava acostumada, não sabia como agir. Ficou quieta e olhou para o chão, totalmente desconcertada.

Sean deu três suspiros longos e se voltou para Kali, com a expressão totalmente diferente no rosto. Estava calmo, juvenil, e com um pouco de vergonha:

-Desculpe, . Por favor, perdão. De forma alguma você atrapalhou minha noite, provavelmente minha missão de trazê-la até aqui hoje me salvou de fazer coisas das quais me arrependeria depois. Lhe agradeço imensamente por ter feito esse favor por mim. Peço que perdoe as minhas maneiras e o modo inadimissível como usei as palavras com a senhorita. Acabei descontando a minha raiva descabida em você e pretendo me redimir por isso.

Kali olhava espantada para ele e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era: o que fizeram com o troglodita anterior e como de um instante ao outro colocaram um lorde ingles no seu lugar?

-Hum, eu te perdoo. - Disse hesitante.

Em um instante, Sean estava a sua frente e pegou sua mão, o que quase fez com que Kali pulasse para trás. Não estava acostumada com homens estranhos a tocando, de nenhuma maneira. Em seu país isso seria um escândalo. Para ela já era um escândalo. Ela podia sentir o sangue indo para as bochechas. E então, ele beijou sua mão.

-Obrigado, Srta. Takia. - Disse ele com o rosto ainda próximo de sua mão, levantando os olhos.

Kali quase desmaiou. Já podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe gritando a canção de desgraça familiar usada em funerais de pessoas impuras e que não iriam reencarnar numa casta superior. Sean se endireitou e estranhamente olhou na direção da Torre de Astronomia:

\- Se me permite, deixo você aqui. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos, e sei que sua casa é a mais próxima. Com licença.

E com isso, ele sumiu andando na direção oposta.

Kali não sabia mais o que pensar sobre aquele dia louco. Só queria que ele acabasse. Estava exausta. Ia passar direto pela sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, largar suas coisas no dormitório e apagar na cama. Nada a faria mudar de idéia.

Quando entrou na sala comunal, viu que apesar de passar das três horas da manhã, não estava deserta. Havia uma pessoa sentada em uma das poltronas olhando um envelope nas mãos. Ao ver Kali entrar, ele sorriu. Nada a faria mudar de idéia, mas alguém o faria.

, Capitã do Time de Quadribol, exímia criatura, finalmente resolveu se juntar a nós, reles mortais? - Kali não podia ver por causa da escuridão, mas podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz, e era contagiante.

-Também senti sua falta, Taylor. - Mesmo exausta, Kali abriu um sorriso genuíno e aceitou mais uma vez ser tocada no mesmo dia, pois Ben Taylor se levantou e a abraçou. Um dos únicos gestos que ela aceitaria, e apenas dele. E apenas em raras ocasiões, no retorno a Hogwarts e na saída para as férias. - Eu sei que você quer seus presentes da Índia, mas vai ter que esperar, estou muito cansada da viagem e quero acordar cedo amanhã para treinar.

-Kali, assim vai aparecer que só me interesso por seus presentes - Disse Ben com falsa mágoa na voz. - Eu posso esperar até amanhã, mas só até amanhã - Disse, rindo. A risada de Ben era a coisa mais contagiante. - Mas antes de você subir pra dormir vai quer saber das novidades de Hogwarts.

-Sinceramente, não. Pouco me importa, vou dormir, ok? Amanhã no café a gente conversa. - Disse Kali já virando as costas e começando a arrastar seu baú novamente. Ben fez uma voz séria e respondeu.

-O primeiro jogo do campeonato é nosso. Contra a Grifinória.

-Ok, ok. Amanhã a gente discute o que faz com o Prince. - Disse, bocejando, já nas escadas do dormitório.

-Prince não tem mais apanhador para o time.

Com isso Kali largou tudo o que estava fazendo e sentou ao lado de Ben.

-Conta. Tudo. Agora, Benny!

* * *

*****Baldi: Pai em indiano.

**Nota da autora:**

_O que acharam? Deixem review para eu saber o que estão achando, ok? _

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa estréia ^^._

_Gente, eu sei que eu fui muito malvada por não contar o par de cada uma, né? Hahahaha. Mas não se preocupem porque vai ser fácil descobrir durante a história. Já digo que nesse capítulo mesmo algumas personagens já interagiram com o par, outras não. _

_Para vocês ficarem mais calmas, eu juro que não coloquei nenhuma das meninas com uma pessoa "nada a ver"; todos os casais foram formados conforme a lista de canons que vocês pediram nas fichas, não tem ninguém com par que não pediu! A única surpresa mesmo vai ser pra quem colocou "qualquer um" na descrição da ficha. Além disso eu mudei algumas coisinhas na história ou na cronologia das fichas, espero que não se importem._

_Agora...porque será que o Sean estava tão alterado, hein? rsrsrsrs. Pra descobrir isso e outros detalhes desse capítulo vocês vão ter que ler o próximo capítulo de ALLM da Kit-chan._

_Garanto que está valendo a espera!_

_É isso, pessoal. Nos vemos em Julho!_

_Beijos,_

_Miyo. _

**Nota da beta:**

_Gente..._

_Sério...! Amei o capítulo! Eu estava esperando ansiosamente e saiu! Fiquei tão feliz quando eu li e achei que a Miyo-chan retratou bem as personagens, não? ;D_

_Mas as fichas ajudam muito nisso!_

_Na minha betagem coloquei uma referência oculta e obscura ao apelido carinhoso do meu ator favorito, como uma boa fangirl! Quem descobrir onde está a referência e qual o ator, ganha... Muito amor! Heheheheh!_

_Bom... Eu já tinha mencionado no meu comentário, mas não custa falar de novo. Como ALLM e AHDH estão no mesmo universo, gostaria de pedir a autorização de vocês de, ocasionalmente, usar suas personagens em menções e aparições rápidas. Ainda dentro disso... Acho que vocês vão perceber que as linhas temporais são as mesmas e muitos eventos de uma e outra fic se cruzam e afetam vários personagens de uma ou de outra, eu e a Miyo estamos trocando figurinhas a respeito disso! ;D_

_Pro pessoal que acompanha ALLM, eu sei que eu não postei... I'm sorry! To enrolada com a minha vida... E bom... Pra compensar to escrevendo um capítulo no dobro do tamanho._

_Vou parar de encher linguiça! Mandem reviews, galera! Comentários são uma forma de nos motivar a continuar e também de sabermos se vocês estão gostando ou não! Dúvidas, críticas (construtivas, please), sugestões... Etc!_

_Beijos!_

**_Kit-Sama_**


	4. Capítulo II

**_Disclaimer: _****O universo e personagens de Harry Potter pertencem à J.K Rowling. Esse projeto não tem fins lucrativos. **

**Nota:** Oi, gente! Fala sério, esse foi meio rápido, não? Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo que eu terminei meio nas pressas, mas ele é de coração, tá? E não esqueçam de deixar sua review e de ler os comentários do final!

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

_"Confiança é um ato de fé, e dispensa raciocínio"_

Presentes, Leituras e Brigas

Era tarde da manhã de domingo, e o salão principal não podia estar mais animado. Muitas pessoas conversavam sobre a festa do dia anterior, e de suas repercussões, outras sobre o campeonato de quadribol que começaria em breve. Alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa, porém, já tinham feito seu desjejum há muito tempo, pois acordaram para treinar quadribol quando o Sol ainda estava baixo.

Benjamin Taylor conversou com Kali Takia por muito tempo durante a noite, os dois tiveram no máximo duas horas de sono antes de ter que acordar para o treino. Ben tentou enrolar e ficar na cama mais um pouco, mas a amiga era insistente, e logo podia ouvir ela gritando do lado de fora do dormitório masculino. Victor Shafiq e William Lewis também não pareceram nada animados para começar a treinar naquele horário importuno. Os três saíram do dormitório com as caras amassadas e bocejavam enquanto faziam o caminho até o campo. Kali, por sua vez, parecia mais animada do que nunca, com sua trança feita e o uniforme já colocado; era claro que a notícia da briga de Dora Morgan com Dean Prince tinha aumentado a confiança da capitã, mas não o suficiente para diminuir seu empenho com os treinos.

O treino foi puxado, principalmente para Ben que tinha a responsabilidade de apanhar o pomo naquele primeiro jogo. Ele praticou técnicas de mergulho, curvas fechadas e movimentação brusca com a vassoura, além de técnicas para confundir o adversário que provavelmente seria menos experiente.

Após o treino, os meninos fizeram seu caminho para o vestiário; Victor e Will saíram na frente, como sempre rindo de alguma piada, e Ben fez seu caminho para o Salão Principal para tomar seu segundo café da manhã. Lá, ele se deparou com Luke Ank, capitão do time da Corvinal, Nico Torres, batedor da Corvinal, e Sebastian Whitaker, monitor da Grifinória conversando animadamente sobre nada menos que quadribol.

-...confiantes pra quem tem o time pouco estruturado. - Dizia Sebastian.

-Pouco estruturado? Whitaker, o seu time nem está completo pelo que a gente sabe. - Disse Nico Torres com o sotaque latino carregado.

-O time da Corvinal tem os mesmos jogadores no time há dois anos! Temos dois anos de treinos e afinidade no campo contra no máximo duas semanas de vocês da Grifinória. - Disse Luke Ank, o garoto corpulento e de cara fechada, mas gentil, que fazia muito sucesso entre as garotas.

-Eu confio em Prince. Ele sabe o que faz….- Os corvinais fizeram cara feia com o comentário.

-É, talvez dentro de campo, mas acho que vocês colocam todas as fichas em apenas um jogador quando se precisa de todos os integrantes para ganhar um campeonato.

-Um só jogador? Eu aposto em Prince não só como jogador, ele sabe muito bem avaliar cada jogador e seus atributos. - Com esse comentário Nico riu.

-Não é isso que se ouve por ai. Como você não joga, Whitaker, acho que está por fora das manhas do jogo. - Disse Luke.

-Pelo contrário, vocês se apegam a tecnicalidades porque são jogadores. Eu como fã e espectador digo que com o apoio de Prince, a Grifinória com certeza vai levar a taça.

-Pfff, você só diz isso, porque tiveram sorte nos últimos anos - Disse Nico.

-Sorte? Eu não chamaria de sorte a Grifinória começar a ganhar o campeonato coincidentemente quando Dean entrou. Fazia 10 anos que a Grifinória não ganhava nada. Vocês tem noção do que isso significa? A gente não ganhava desde que Harry Potter era capitão do time. E depois que Prince entrou começamos a ganhar invictos. - Os corvinais ficaram olhando para Sebastian; com a argumentação dele não dava para continuar discutindo.

-Foi sorte. - Insistiu Nico, mas sem motivação na voz. Com essa deixa, Ben apareceu por trás dos corvinais, colocou um braço no ombro de Luke e Nico e se intrometeu na conversa.

-Sorte, meus caros, é o que todos vocês vão precisar para derrotar a Lufa-lufa. A Taça é nossa, e vocês sabem. - Disse rindo. Os três sorriram zombeteiros com a chegada do lufano.

-Da Corvinal vocês não passam! - Disse Luke, sorrindo. - Agora, se você conseguir passar pelo _incrível _Dean Prince que o Whitaker venera tanto, pode ter certeza que vamos massacrá-los.

-Não venero ninguém. É tudo estatística e estou apontando fatos. - Disse Sebastian, com o cenho franzido, mas divertido.

-Huuum, Whitaker ficou sensível porque falamos do seu namoradinho Prince? O que é isso que estou vendo, Sebastian? Está corando? - Disse Nico, zombando o amigo. Luke e Ben riram. Nico fez menção em checar as bochechas do grifinório com o dedo, e Sebastian afastou sua mão com um movimento rápido.

-Cala a boca, Torres. Quanta besteira.

-Vish, ele ficou bravo mesmo. Deve ser amor. - Disse Nico, rindo.

-Podem ficar de gracinha, quando a Grifinória estiver com a taça quero ver quem vai dar risada. - Disse Sebastian, que mesmo com a zoação se divertia.

-Ok, ok. Mas o _meu _pomo ninguém pega. - Disse Luke determinado.

-Que isso, Ank! Dependendo de que pomo você está se referindo, pode ficar todo pra você, eu não quero pegar não. - Disse Ben. Com isso os quatro não se aguentaram e gargalharam alto.

As risadas e a presença dos meninos de outro time adversário atraíram a atenção de Kali, que acabará de entrar no salão já com as roupas trocadas e com o corpo fresco pelo banho rápido no vestiário. Se aproximou dos meninos.

-Posso saber o que os senhores discutem com tanta empolgação? - Disse divertida. Porém, Kali não entendeu porque, mas os garotos pareceram ficar meio constrangidos com a presença dela. Ben se recuperou rápido e disse:

-O Whitaker aqui acredita que o -todo-poderoso vai levar a nossa taça pra Grifinória.

-Sem chance. - Disse Kali.

-Parece que o Sebastian tem uma pequena fixação pelo Prince. - Disse Nico. Ele se aproximou de Kali e fez como se fosse sussurrar em seu ouvido, mesmo com a intenção de todo mundo ouvir. Kali ficou bem incomodada com a aproximação do garoto que ela não tinha intimidade nenhuma. - Achamos que ele está apaixonado! - Todos riram novamente. Kali deu um risinho forçado e deu um passo para direita, se afastando um pouco de Nico. Não era costume, muito menos apropriado, dela ficar tão próxima a garotos assim, e as pessoas tinham dificuldade em entender essa parte de sua cultura.

-Ah, já chega com essa brincadeira.- Disse Sebastian com o cenho franzido. - Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer como Monitor-Chefe do que ficar dando bola para esse tipo de besteiras. E, se me derem licença, minha namorada...que é do sexo feminino, é linda, e não se parece nada com o Prince - Disse essa última parte rápido, pois viu Nico abrir a boca para retrucar. -...está me esperando no Salão Comunal. - E com essa deixa, Sebastian saiu pelas portas. Nico ainda comentou algo com Luke, mas Kali não ouviu, pois Ben virou-se para ela e falou:

-Falando em namorada…- Disse ele com a voz rouca e séria, colocando a mão no ombro de Kali e a direcionando para direção oposta, para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. Kali imediatamente corou e pulou de susto com a mão no ombro. Esse era um dos lugares que ela mais se sentia desconfortável ao ser tocada.

-É…...o que? - Disse ela, desconcertada. Ben sentou na mesa, e ela sentou ao seu lado.

-Kali, vai me dizer que esqueceu? Estou com o dinheiro aqui pra te pagar! - Disse ele tirando uma bolsinha de moedas pesada das vestes. Finalmente Kali pareceu entender.

-Ah! Isso! Verdade, verdade! Desculpa, eu divaguei por um momento. - Disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Já te entrego, mas antes…

Ela mexeu em suas vestes, tirou uma caixa retangular e colocou a frente de Ben. Ele, já sabendo do que se tratava, sorriu e abriu a caixa. Dentro tinham várias bolinhas amarelas de aspecto apetitoso. Ben fez menção a pegar a primeira e levar a boca, mas Kali o impediu segurando sua mão.

\- Não, Benny, o primeiro é oferecido a Ganesh, lembra?

Ela pegou o doce das mãos dele e o jogou no fogo do candelabro a frente. Rapidamente as chamas se tornaram verdes e o bolinho de extinguiu. Ben observou e assim que o fogo diminuiu ele colocou outra bolinha na boca. Fechou os olhos e apreciou o doce.

-Huuuuum, isso é muito bom! - Disse já abocanhando outro sendo que ainda não tinha engolido o primeiro. - Cada vez fica melhor, Kali. Obrigado. Agradeça o seu pai por mim. - Disse com a boca cheia.

-Claro, aviso sim. - Disse sorrindo.

Ela adorava que seu amigo apreciava a culinária da sua cultura. Ben provara o típico docinho ladoo uma vez e desde então ele pedia os doces como presente todas as vezes que ela visitava a Índia. O pai de Kali ficara muito feliz ao saber que seus amigos gostaram do doce, e sempre se empenhava a ajudar a filha a preparar o presente de Ben. Porém, o pai de Kali achava que o nome de Ben era Brenda Taylor, e que ele era uma linda garota da Lufa-lufa. Odiava mentir para o pai, mas Kali sabia que não teria aprovação para preparar doces para um garoto inglês.

Enquanto Ben devorava os ladoos, Kali retirou mais uma caixa de suas vestes. Esta era mais elaborada, envolta em veludo preto e com o símbolo de marca indiana no topo gravado em dourado. No momento, Ben se esqueceu dos doces e deu atenção para a segunda caixa.

-Uau, Takia! Dessa vez você se superou. Quanto te devo? - Disse Ben com a boca cheia de migalhas amarelas.

-Essa bolsa inteira. - Disse Kali agarrando a bolsinha de galeões que ele deixará em cima da mesa.

-Todas minhas economias…- Disse ele choroso.

-Vai valer a pena. E estou cobrando juros! Deu muito trabalho trazer isso pra escola.

Quando Ben abriu a caixa se deparou com a gargantilha de ouro branco com pedras verdes e azuis que Kali adquirirá na Índia. Ela deu um último vislumbre no colar e decidiu virar o olhar; não queria olhar de novo para aquele colar lindo que não seria seu; aquele que veste o olhar inglês. Ben pareceu ficar tão extasiado quanto ela ao ver o colar.

-Wow, Kali! Wow! - Disse ele, sem fôlego. Depois de uma pausa, ele sorriu - Clo vai amar! Vou ganhar o prêmio de melhor namorado do mundo, não acha? -Disse empolgado.

-Com certeza. - Disse Kali sem ânimo, mas sorrindo.

-Obrigado, Takia. Eu estaria perdido sem você. Sério, te devo uma.

-De nada, Taylor. Espero que a Chloe goste. - Disse ela séria, desanimada.

Kali torcia para todos os relacionamentos do mundo darem certo, e para fazer esses casais felizes, ela faria vários tipos de favores. Afinal, era bem comum na Índia você "shippar" um casal de amigos seus. Mas por alguma razão, ela não conseguia sentir uma relação genuína de Ben com a namorada trouxa, Chloe, e isso a incomodava muito. Depois de finalmente guardar a caixa, Ben virou-se para ela.

-Também tenho coisas para você, Srta. Atrasada. - Dos bolsos ele tirou um envelope e colocou a frente dela. - Chegou para você durante a semana que você faltou.

Kali se animou um pouco ao ver a carta. Ela sabia que era de seu irmão, Kiran, que morava nos Estados Unidos. Ela pegou a carta e abriu rapidamente, ansiosa para ouvir notícias do querido irmão que ela pouco via. Passou os olhos pela carta, sorrindo; mas no decorrer da leitura seus olhos se arregalaram e ela pôs a mão na boca, incrédula. Imediatamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Está tudo bem, Kali? Notícias ruins? - Disse Ben, preocupado pela expressão da garota. Kali não respondeu e saiu em disparada para fora do salão, levando a carta com ela.

Ben se levantou de sopetão, guardou o colar, e correu atrás da garota segurando a caixa de ladoos e chamando por Kali com a boca cheia de doce, estava bem preocupado, não era o tipo de reação que esperava com uma carta.

* * *

Charlotte Carmichal não conseguiu dormir na noite anterior pensando nas palavras da garota russa da Sonserina. Na sua mente não entrava a ideia da possibilidade de sua irmã ser amaldiçoada, e muito menos de Valentina ser capaz de de mentir para ela por tanto tempo. Durante o café da manhã, no salão principal, Charlotte saiu da mesa da Lufa-lufa com todos os seus colegas alegres e foi em direção a da Sonserina, com a maioria das pessoas sérias. Charlotte pode notar várias pessoas com caras amassadas e parecendo enjoadas, com certeza consequência de ingestão de poções suspeitas na festa da noite anterior.

Valentina estava conversando com Madeline Mayfair e Anne Marie Le Blanc. As três estavam muito bem vestidas para um simples café de domingo, mas os outros alunos nem se espantavam mais com isso; havia muitas pessoas que sabiam se vestir bem em Hogwarts, e as três faziam parte do grupo que sempre se comportava como se estivessem em um desfile de moda todos os dias. Valentina usava uma calça jeans branca, um cinto fino marrom com fecho dourado, sapatilhas bronze e uma camisa azul marinho estampada com petits poás em forma de corações brancos tendo as mangás levantadas elegantemente acima dos cotovelos; seu cabelo loiro impecável estava jogado meio de lado, adicionando um toque rebelde a roupa romântica da garota. Anne Marie parecia a mais desanimada das três, com a cabeça apoiada na mão e com olheiras nos olhos; ela vestida uma legging preta, com ankle boots marrons com as abas viradas para baixo, e um casaco vinho comprido que chegava até a metade das coxas, justo no busto e solto na altura das pernas, com botões em dourado no busto em estilo militar. Madeline, por sua vez, também vestia uma legging preta com ankle boot da mesma cor, mas com as abas eretas, usava uma blusa branca de manga comprida simples e um colete de pele de raposa marrom lindo; seu cabelo ruivo tinha um ar rebelde com as pontas para fora, dava pra ver que foi recentemente lavado.

Charlotte se aproximou com sua calça jeans, tênis e com uma blusa de malha branca com o rosto de um ursinho estampado na frente. Madeline e Anne se retraíram em seus mundos e não deram atenção; toleravam Charlotte por ser irmã de Valentina, mas isso não quer dizer que as duas tinham que virar amigas dela também. Ao ver a irmã, Valentina levantou da mesa e foi cumprimenta-la com um abraço.

-Bom dia, Cece! Dormiu bem?

Era incrível como as gêmeas tinham algum tipo de ligação. Charlotte sabia que essa seria a primeira pergunta da irmã, pois Tina sabia, ou melhor, sentia que ela não tinha dormido bem.

-Bom dia, Tina! Dormi sim. - Charlotte ignorou o olhar desconfiado da irmã. - E você? Está melhor? Você me deu um susto muito grande ontem.

-Estou, estou, não precisa mencionar outra vez. - Disse Valentina em voz baixa, agitada e olhando para os lados. Ela realmente não gostava de falar no assunto em público. Charlotte franziu o cenho.

-Eu estive pensando….

-Shii, isso não é bom. - Disse Valentina divertida, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Para, sua boba. É sério. Eu estava pensando em conversar com o Prof. Slughorn para ver se a gente consegue uma poção que consegue acalmar a sua….ahn, condição.

Ao ouvir isso, Valentina arregalou os olhos, pegou no braço de Charlotte de modo bruto e a arrastou para longe da mesa, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo.

-Você é louca, Cece? Eu pensei que já tínhamos conversando sobre esse assunto. Não quero que você se preocupe comigo assim, eu posso me proteger, ta?

-Você não quer que eu me preocupe ou não quer que eu me envolva?

-Do que vocês está falando? - Disse Valentina, desconfiada.

-É que eu ouvi a Beloskovic falar…

Valentina levou a mão ao rosto e fez que não com a cabeça.

-Não de ouvidos a essas coisas. Ninguém tem que se meter na nossa vida.

-Eu só queria que você não sentisse mais dor, Tina.

-Eu não sinto dor! Olha, estou bem! - Fez um gesto apontando para si mesma.

-Então, por que você está apoiando todo o corpo na parede? - Disse determinada.

Valentina logo ajeitou sua postura, mas a irmã sabia identificar quando a outra estava cansada.

-Olha, Cece….- Começou com a voz séria - Deixa isso pra lá, ok? Eu já disse, as pessoas sempre vão querer se aproximar, saber mais da nossa vida, e eu não quero que ela se envolvam. Não quero ninguém dando opinião sobre a nossa vida sendo que eles não sabem nem a metade das coisas. Eu estou bem, tá? E eu tenho a melhor irmãzinha do mundo que faz um ótimo trabalho cuidando de mim. A gente não precisa de mais ninguém.

\- Quando você diz a "nossa vida" você quer dizer a "sua", não é? Falando sinceramente, Val, você já escondeu alguma coisa de mim?

-Nossa! De onde você está tirando essas coisas? Quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã?

-Por favor, não mude de assunto, Val.

-Cece, eu nunca menti para você! Nunca! Você saberia se isso acontecesse! Você sabe disso! Você conseguiria sentir! Sério, não fique neurótica com as baboseiras que a Lilia fala.

-Huum...ok. Mas se a próxima vez for tão intensa quanto a de ontem, eu vou fazer uma poção anti-convulsão para você! - Valentina sorriu.

-Ok! Combinado! Não vamos mais ficar bravas, ta? Eu não gosto de brigar com você.

As duas se abraçaram, e Charlotte seguiu seu caminho de volta para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. Valentina odiava esconder coisas da irmã, mas com a sua condição não dava para brincar. Charlotte com certeza saberia se estivesse mentindo, e pode dizer com certeza que não mentiu. Mas omitir os fatos é outra realidade. Teria que ter muito mais cuidado daqui pra frente.

Voltou para a mesa onde encontrou Madeline importunando a quieta Anne. Quando se aproximou, ela desviou sua atenção para Valentina.

\- Carmichael, Anne não quer responder ao jogo! E da última vez você não respondeu direito também, então, se você não responder com sinceridade a próxima rodada não vou te devolver o brinco que você me emprestou! - Disse Madeline, com feição determinada e um brilho travesso nos olhos.

-Maddie, é muito cedo pra falar desse tipo de brincadeira. Eu estou cansada, não me recuperei ainda. - Disse Valentina, que levou uma mãos a têmpora e massageou um pouco. Madeline franziu o cenho.

-Pare de ser molenga! Esse negócio de você ficar doente toda hora já me cansou.

Fez um movimento de descaso com as mãos. Ela estava mais irritada em não saber direito que tipo de doença que Valentina tinha, mas não se atrevia em tentar saber, pois aparentemente se tratava de uma doença trouxa, e apesar de suspeitar, não queria se envolver em nada que não fosse do mundo bruxo. Valentina suspirou:

-Ok. Manda. - Os olhos de Maddie brilharam.

-Huuuum. - Colocou um dedo no queijo, pensativa. - Vamos por casas! Começando pela Grifinória: Dean Prince, Sebastian Whitaker e Frederic Moore.

-Eca! Tenho que fazer isso mesmo? Que coisa mais imatura… - Valentina falou ainda massageando as têmporas de olhos fechados.

-Vai logo, Carmichael! - Disse Madeline impaciente. Depois de um momento, ela respondeu.

-Eu mataria o Moore, porque, convenhamos, ele é muito insignificante, até para um mestiço. Eu passaria a noite com o Whitaker só pra saber o que as garotas veem nesse molóide, e casaria com o Prince, porque ele é rico, puro-sangue, e pela lista de namoradinhas dele, pelo menos bom de cama ele deve ser. - Com o comentário as outras duas riram, especialmente Maddie.

-Você é muito sem imaginação, Tina. Eu matava o Whitaker, porque ele é um pé no saco. Passaria a noite com o Prince, por causa de… motivos óbvios. - Disse com malícia e fazendo gestos com as mãos apontando para a barriga e braços. - E casaria com o Moore, porque aquele ali deve ser tão problemático que deve soltar a franga na cama, e tem cara de quem vai ser um capacho da esposa. - Mais uma vez as três deram risadinhas.

-Você não presta, Maddie. - Disse Anne, sorrindo, mas ainda um pouco desanimada. Madeline voltou sua atenção para a amiga.

-E você, senhorita Le Blanc? O que acha da Corvinal? - Anne levantou os olhos para a amiga.

-Não acho nada. -Disse rabugenta. Maddie ignorou o comentário seco.

-Luke Ank, Nico Torres, Jake Morgan.

-Maddie, eu não me importo com esse tipo de coisa e eu nem sei quem é Jake Morgan.

-Ai, que sem graaaça! Responde logo. Jake Morgan é o nojento que nasceu trouxa e fica falando sozinho nos cantos.

-Afe!

-Vai logo, para de ser uma francesa fresca! Responde.

-Também estou curiosa por sua resposta, Annie. - Perguntou Valentina.

-Hunft! Mataria Morgan… Sangue-Ruim. - Fez uma pausa e corou um pouco. - Ficaria com Ank, e como não quero casar, casaria com o Torres e o mataria no dia seguinte pra herdar a casa que ele tem no Caribe.

-Sem graça. Uhhhh, quero ver o que acham disso. - Disse maliciosamente. Maddie não conversava tão abertamente com ninguém a não ser as duas a sua frente. - Lufa-lufa. - As duas amigas bufaram, sem paciência. - Benjamin Taylor, James LaFrauve e Victor Shafiq.

-Ah, não. Vamos matar todos, ok? Acho que é unânime aqui que nós nos recusaríamos a nos envolver com qualquer um deles. Não é, Anne? - Disse Valentina. Anne assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vocês não sabem de nada mesmo, né? Eu tenho que explicar tudo a vocês. - Disse Maddie. Era claro a malícia dos olhos da garota, e com as feições que diziam que ela sabia mais que as amigas, e gostava disso.

-Pare de se achar, Mayfair. - Disse Valentina. - Se sabe de alguma coisa, desembucha logo.

-Taylor é um idiota, e o Shafiq nem se fala. Mas o James LaFrauve...ah, esse sim dá pra brincar um pouco.

-Aquele menino com cara de criancinha? Maddie, você é muito inocente. Ele não consegue nem crescer uma barba! Não deve ter nenhum pelo no corpo, porque não chegou na puberdade! - Disse Valentina rindo.

-Quer virar babá de criancinha, Mayfair? - Disse Anne, zombando.

-Queridas, o que vocês não sabem é que esse "garotinho" iniciou muito cedo. Por ser meio veela é todo angelical, mas as más línguas dizem…

-Língua mais maldosa que a dela não tem. - Interrompeu Valentina que sussurrou falsamente para Anne, que deu uma risadinha. Madeline olhou feio, mas continuou.

-Dizem que ele teve um caso com uma bruxa….casada! - Depois de dizer olhou com expectativa para as amigas. Valentina olhou incrédula, Anne fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

-Bobagem, Mayfair! Você é muito ingênua por acreditar nesse tipo de boato idiota. - Disse Anne.

-Todo boato tem um fundo de verdade, Annie! - Disse Madeline, com uma determinação quase infantil.

-Own, Maddie, você parece uma menininha de 13 anos na puberdade. Safada, mas inocente demais pro seu próprio bem. - Disse Valentina de modo condescendente. Madeline geralmente não ia deixar ninguém falar desse jeito com ela, mas não queria falar mais sobre o assunto.

-É, pelo menos no safada você acertou. Mas até que admito que as vezes sou meio inocente.

Madeline fez sua expressão de "sonhar acordado", avoada. As amigas podiam rir dela o quanto quisessem, mas Maddie sabia a verdade sobre as coisas, e não era todos os segredos que decidia compartilhar com as amigas, apenas os que lhe interessavam. Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, no qual as três comiam sua refeição, Valentina falou:

-Ué, Maddie? Não vai perguntar dos meninos da sonserina? - Disse apontando para a mesa em que estavam sentadas e vendo Theobaldo Wilkes se sentando.

-Huuum, não. Muito previsível. Vamos tornar as coisas mais interessante….Sean McDonagh, Deric Clayworth e Seth Prince.

-Credo, Maddie, você não tem jeito! Até professor no meio? Você está necessitada a esse ponto? - Disse Valentina, rindo.

-Hey! Os aurores não são tão mais velhos assim. E vai dizer que você também não acha o professor um gato?

Valentina riu mais uma vez e olhou para a mesa dos professores, onde os três aurores estavam sentados numa conversa em voz baixa. Tina nunca respondeu a pergunta, pois com um "click" toda a comida desapareceu dado o horário do café ter terminado. Pode-se ouvir gemidos de repreensão generalizado, porque o salão ainda estava cheio de alunos que acordaram muito tarde e ainda estavam comendo.

* * *

Victor Shafiq não tinha escrúpulo nenhum e bocejava o mais alto que conseguia enquanto esticava os braços ainda com a vassoura em um deles, quase atingindo um aluno que passava. Fechou e abriu a boca várias vezes e esfregou os olhos. Mesmo que o treino o tivesse despertado um pouco, ele era uma pessoa que precisava dormir muito. Estava se sentindo como um urso precisando hibernar. O mal humor de William também não parecia ajudar muito, o amigo só parecia feliz quando estava aprontando alguma coisa, se não tinha a cara fechada. Na noite anterior Victor pensou ver Will socar a parede na calada da noite, mas não sabia dizer ao certo se aconteceu ou se sonhou.

Quando bocejou, ao que parecia pela vigésima vez, Meilin Blanc passava ao lado e o repreendeu.

-Modos, Shafiq!

Ele sorriu e coçou atrás da cabeça, sua mania clássica de quando fazia alguma coisa errada.

-Desculpe, Blanc, mas não consigo evi...taaar. - Disse em meio a mais um bocejo.

Meilin ia retrucar, mas logo bocejou também. Victor riu. Nesse meio tempo, ele percebeu que Meilin não estava sozinha, atrás da amiga estava Juliet Nash-Bellerose, que estava quase bocejando também. Victor quase deu um salto! Estava procurando essa garota desde sexta-feira e até agora nada!

-BELLEROSE! - Disse em um alarde. Juliet quase caiu pra trás com o berro.

-Sim, eu! - Ela disse ainda meio atordoada.

Ele hesitou um pouco, pois apareceu assustar a garota. Depois do ocorrido de sexta pintou a imagem de Juliet em sua mente como se fosse uma boneca que quebrava facilmente.

-Eu te devo desculpas!

Meilin olhou desconfiada para os dois, não estava entendendo muita coisa.

-Não deve, não. Se você está falando da aula de poções, eu já te perdoei. Não precisa ficar se martirizando.

Victor não esperava uma resposta tão decidida, ela parecia menos tímida do que antes.

-Preciso sim. Eu só queria te falar que eu não estava rindo de você, eu estava rindo da situação...eu sei que isso incluía você cheia de confetes e tal, mas não era de você que eu estava fazendo piada, eu fiquei me sentindo mal….

-Sério, Shafiq, tudo bem mesmo. - Respondeu Juliet sorrindo. - Eu só fiquei meio desconcertada aquela hora porque a gente estava em aula, e eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções. Eu não levei pro pessoal.

-Tem certeza?

Nesse ponto Meilin já estava muito desconfiada. Lembrou que aconteceu algo na aula de Poções que estava meio avoada, mas os dois conversando desse jeito estava muito suspeito. Estreitou os olhos e continuou a olhar de um para o outro, fazendo uma nota mental para interrogar a amiga depois.

-Certeza. Sem ressentimentos. - Sorriu.

-Valeu. - Disse ele coçando atrás da cabeça novamente. - A gente se vê então.

E com isso o garoto saiu dali, não mais com sono. Imediatamente após ele virar a curva, Meilin falou.

-O que foi isso, Juliet? - Disse, de modo imponente.

-Isso o que?

-Isso. Você, o Shafiq, desde quando vocês conversam?

-A gente não conversa…

-Sei...suspeito. - Disse Meilin com os olhos estreitos.

-Para de ser boba, Meilin! Você se esqueceu de me devolver meu livro, lembra? - Disse Juliet mudando de assunto rapidamente. A amiga estava agindo estranho.

-Puts! É verdade. Vou buscar.

Meilin realmente tinha esquecido e saiu em disparada, mas se Juliet pensou que iria deixar essa passar, estava muito enganada.

* * *

Mesmo com toda a ladainha de Valentina, Charlotte não estava convencida. De repente, aspectos de sua vida que sempre eram certos e concretos, passaram a ficar confusos e oscilantes na sua mente. Se sentia muito mal com o que estava prestes a fazer, pois nunca agira em segredo ou escondera alguma coisa da irmã. Porém, o incentivo veio da própria Valentina.

Charlotte podia ser bem mais inocente e, como algumas pessoas diziam, mais "boazinha" do que a irmã, mas ela percebeu que Valentina não respondeu a suas perguntas corretamente: ou dava uma resposta evasiva, ou distorcia suas palavras. Ela percebeu que quando perguntou se escondia algo dela, a irmã respondeu "eu nunca menti para você", o que eram coisas bem diferentes, apesar de Charlotte acreditar que a mentira por omissão seja uma das piores que existem. Muitas vezes, quando a pessoa mente por omissão, acaba mentindo até para si mesma de um modo, e Charlotte tinha uma sensação que era isso que estava acontecendo com Val.

Determinada, fez seu caminho para a Biblioteca. Como era final de semana seria difícil encontrar alguém por lá, e ela precisava do espaço solitário para começar a sua pesquisa. Quando chegou percebeu que estava certa. Pelo menos nas mesas e corredores principais não tinha uma viva alma; literalmente só havia um fantasma dormindo em uma das mesas próximas a janela.

Depois de vasculhar livros por vários sessões, voltou para uma mesa com cinco livros bem pesados, e começou a folheá-los, na busca sobre maldições. Primeiro, procurou pela definição de maldições. Encontrou várias coisas, desde simples, como:

"...Profetizar palavras que advenham mal a outra pessoa ou a si próprio."

Assim como explicações mais práticas, como:

"Toda a prática de maldições é proibida, as mais conhecidas são as maldições imperdoáveis: Cruciatus, Imperio e Avada Kadavra. A punição para o autor de qualquer um desses feitiços é prisão perpétua em Azkaban."

Depois de mais de uma hora procurando, Charlotte não encontrou nada palpável. Quase todos os livros abordavam uma longa lista de feitiços ligados a maldições, e capítulos inteiros destinados as maldições imperdoáveis. Ela já sabia sobre as Imperdoáveis. Todos sabiam, principalmente por serem uma geração pós-guerra, cresceram ouvindo seus pais falando sobre esse tipo de maldição, e era difícil conhecer alguém que não tenha tido algum familiar que não houvesse sofrido com alguma das três. Após mais uma hora de busca, Charlotte estava quase desistindo quando achou uma passagem estranha em um livro traduzido de uma língua estrangeira.

"_Existem dois tipos de maldições. As proferidas por feitiços são as mais utilizadas, pois tem efeito imediato sobre o alvo, e tem origem exclusivamente nas Artes das Trevas; as mais comuns são as maldições imperdoáveis. _

_O outro tipo de maldição geralmente não se manifesta por um longo tempo, mas envolvem encantamentos muito mais complexos do que simples feitiços enunciados e podem afetar mais de um indivíduo de uma vez. Quando mais de uma pessoa é envolvida na maldição e são ligadas por sangue, são chamadas de "Herança Maldita". _

_A origem desse tipo de maldição é o direcionamento de energia negativa intencional para outra pessoa e seus entes queridos; a energia direcionada deve ser forte o suficiente para criar um feitiço imaterial que forma a maldição; essa energia geralmente é criada por sentimento de ódio ou justiça. Porém, é extremamente raro o sentimento ser forte o bastante para criar energia forte o suficiente para se transformar em feitiço._

_Nem toda maldição imaterial tem origem em magia negra, algumas raras exceções podem ter origem de sentimentos bons, como amor, e a maldição acaba sendo protetora..."_

A partir desse momento, Charlotte já estava zonza com as informações, e não sabia se entendia a lógica de tudo aquilo. Também não sabia dizer se aquele livro era confiável. Com a vista já cansada, balançou a cabeça e levantou para retornar os livros aos seus lugares, deixando apenas o último de lado, para continuar a ler depois.

O único som na biblioteca vinha do ronco suave do fantasma adormecido, mas quando Charlotte colocou o último livro na prateleira começou a ouvir risinhos e alguém falando em voz baixa. Resolveu checar, ficou curiosa para saber quem poderia se divertir na biblioteca num domingo a tarde. Isso era estranho. Quando virou um dos corredores pode ver um garoto sentado na mesa mais distante, a sua frente havia vários bonequinhos brancos encantados que faziam acrobacias e lutavam uns com os outros. Ao lado do pequeno exército de bonecos tinha uma revista aberta com várias figuras que Charlotte não conseguia distinguir, objetos que pareciam caixas de formatos diferentes. O garoto fazia alguns sons enquanto observava a movimentação dos bonecos, e as vezes mudava alguma coisa com um movimento da varinha.

Pela cena quase infantil, Charlotte mal pode acreditar que olhava para um rapaz de 16 anos. Ela o reconheceu depois de observar por mais um momento. Sabia que seu nome era Jake Morgan, da Corvinal e que era irmão de Dora Morgan da Grifinória. Sabia que ele tinha fama de ser muito inteligente, mas meio esquisito. Será que ele saberia alguma coisa sobre maldições? Bom, a parte do esquisito parecia ser verdade, talvez a inteligência também seja. Se aproximou pelo lado oposto da mesa.

-Hey. - Começou, apoiado as mãos na mesa e olhando para ele. - Xadrez de bruxo diferente que você tem ai.

Jake Morgan levantou os olhou e fitou Charlotte com um olhar esquisito. Parecia até que ele estava bravo por tê-lo interrompido.

-Ué, por que você está falando comigo? - Perguntou de modo sincero, sem maldade nas palavras. Charlotte se assustou com a pergunta.

-Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar. Eu sou...

-Charlotte Carmichael, eu sei quem você é. - Disse ele voltando sua atenção para os bonecos, agora menos ativos do que antes. - Todo mundo sabe quem você é.

-Eu também sei quem você é! Jake Morgan, certo? - Disse, sorrindo.

Ela podia estar errada, mas parecia que esse garoto tinha algum problema com ela. Ele levantou os olhos para ela novamente, meio desinteressado.

-Correto. - Disse ele a olhando como se estivesse analisando.

-Por que perguntou aquilo? Nós somos colegas, não? Já conversamos antes, eu acho...- Mais uma vez ele desviou os olhos.

-Você costuma a conversar com pessoas mais populares do que o meu pessoal, só isso.

-De onde você tirou isso? Eu converso com todo mundo, eu acho, converso mais com quem sou mais íntima, só isso.

-Ah, era o que a minha namora….- Fez uma pausa e mudou as feições para mais sérias. - Era o que Meilin falava pelo menos. Que você era a Rainha da Lufa-lufa, que todos queriam ser como você. Eu não sei….

De repente Charlotte pareceu se lembrar. Um clique em sua mente, a fez recordar da garota que andava com Juliet, não a conhecia bem.

-Oh! Você é o namorado da amiga da Juliet! Verdade! - Fez uma pausa olhando a cara de tristeza que ele fez. - Ops! Era, desculpe. Mesmo. Não foi a minha intenção. Me desculpe se sua amiga achava isso de mim, aposto que Juliet me defendeu desses comentários. E eu não sou rainha nenhuma. As pessoas confundem simpatia com outras coisas! Eu só sou uma pessoa legal, poxa…

Jake não prestou muita atenção no que ela estava falando, e ela percebeu.

-Mas isso tudo não vem ao caso, não é? - Deu uma risadinha forçada e depois pigarreou. - Fiquei sabendo que você gosta de mistérios! Será que você sabe alguma coisa sobre maldições, sem ser as Imperdoáveis?

Jake finalmente largou seu bonecos e pareceu dar total atenção para ela, parecendo interessado, porém, ele disse:

-Ah, então você tinha mesmo um motivo para vir falar comigo.

Charlotte franziu o cenho, na defensiva.

-Nossa, eu só estava puxando conversa. Desculpe se eu te atrapalhei. - Ela já começava a se levantar.

-Não é xadrez bruxo.

-Oi?

-Isso aqui. - Disse apontando para os bonecos. - Não é xadrez. É minha coleção de stormtroopers. Você deveria saber.

-Ahnnn, ok. Legal… - Charlotte começava a pensar que as pessoas estavam mais que certas em chamar Jake de esquisito.

-Você não é fã de Star Wars? - Ele perguntou, olhando com brilho nos olhos.

-Eu nem sei do que você está falando. - Com isso ele pareceu desanimar.

-Ah, é que eu vi o Ewok na sua blusa. - Disse apontando para o moletom de Charlotte. Ela olhou para a prórpia roupa.

-É o moletom que meu primo me deu, tem um ursinho fofo nele. - Ela esticou a blusa para colocar a estampa em evidencia.

-Isso não é um ursinho! - Ele parecia ofendido. - É um Ewok! E eles podem ser muito perigosos.

-Se você está dizendo….- Charlie começava a duvidar da parte "inteligente" do garoto. - Desculpe te atrapalhar, Morgan...eu já estou de saída.

Para sua surpresa, ele a impediu.

-Eu sei um monte de coisas sobre maldições.

Ela voltou se virou para ele novamente, o olhando de canto.

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre maldições que são heranças?

-Tem um tipo de maldição dos vulcanos de Star Trek que chama Pon Farr, que leva a uma febre intensa e a atos violentos, e a pessoa só sai desse tipo de maldição praticando...bem, o coito... Se não ela morre. Existe a maldição egípcia da Tumba do Faraó Tutancamon, que mata qualquer tipo de pessoa que perturba seu "sono eterno de Faraó", também em Senhor dos Anéis tem coisas parecidas com maldições, como a que o Saruman consegue controlar o Théoden, além de faze-lo ficar muito debilitado…

Jake se empolgou e falava gesticulando com as mãos. Quanto mais ele falava, Charlotte parecia ficar mais zonza de novo, até que chegou um ponto que ela teve que interromper.

-Desculpe, Morgan. Eu te perdi em "vulcanos". - Ele pareceu desapontado, mas continuou a olhar para ela. - É que eu estava lendo nesse livro aqui, e eles falam de "Herança Maldita" e um tipo de maldição que a gente não aprendeu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas…

Jake pegou o livro da mão dela e rapidamente leu a passagem marcada. Sua expressão mudou e ele parecia uma pessoa normal e séria agora, diferente do garoto que segundos atrás estava empolgado com seus diálogos incompreensíveis.

-Esse livro é uma tradução de Runas antigas, com certeza o original deve ter informações mais concretas. Eles não ensinam esse tipo de coisa na escola porque é muito raro. Mas eu tenho a impressão que todos nós conhecemos uma maldição dessas.

Charlotte ficou espantada, ele devia ter algum distúrbio de personalidade; de uma hora para outra a voz o garoto ficou mais grossa, séria, mais maduro, ele parecia até...bonito.

-Como assim todos nós conhecemos uma?

-Eu não sei direito, mas pelo que está escrito aqui...é um feitiço poderoso criado pelos nossos sentimentos exagerados em alguma situação crítica de nossas vidas. Parece o que dizem sobre Harry Potter.

Charlotte riu, incrédula.

-Do que você está falando? O que Harry Potter poderia ter a ver com isso?

-Não é certo, mas eu já li em algum lugar que tem gente que acredita que o que tornou o Sr. Potter o "escolhido" foi um feitiço que sua mãe fez em no momento de sua morte; e esse feitiço, ou maldição, foi o que protegeu Potter da Avada Kedrava de Voldermort e o tornou o que ele é hoje. Não é algo parecido com que está escrito aqui? Nem toda maldição tem origem nas trevas, pode ser por amor ou proteção…?

-É, faz sentido. Mas não sei como isso vai me ajudar a… - Ela não terminou a frase e olhou desconfiada para Morgan.

-Eu não sei o que você quer saber, é perigoso mexer com maldições dessa magnitude. Mas eu começaria achando a cópia desse livro no original.

Charlotte suspirou.

-Eu sou muito ruim em ler Runas Antigas.

-Eu adoro Runas Antigas.

Ela olhou para ele desconfiada. Não queria envolver esse garoto que acabara de conhecer em um assunto tão sério como a pesquisa sobre a doença de sua irmã. Não confiava nele para tanto, ainda mais com essa personalidade inconstante.

-Eu não sei porque você quer tanto saber desse assunto, e não vou fazer perguntas. - Ela continuou desconfiada. - Eu só estou tentando ajudar, também sou uma pessoa legal, ok? E os assuntos das aulas são menos interessantes mesmo.

Ela ainda estava desconfiada com isso tudo. Mas Charlotte sempre pensou que deveria ver o melhor nas pessoas, e o que teria a perder? Quanto mais informações encontrasse sem envolver nenhum professor, melhor.

-Ok, vou pensar. Se eu achar esse livro eu peço sua ajuda.

Os dois sorriram em um acordo silencioso. Charlotte olhou de novo para as miniaturas na mesa.

-Esses bonecos são trouxas, não são?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ela, querendo ser simpática e mostrar que sabia alguma coisa desse mundo, continuou.

\- Oh, eles são robôs legais.

Jake arregalou os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça.

-Você tem muito o que aprender, Carmichael.

E com isso os dois riram, sem saber que eram observados.

* * *

Os clichês as vezes eram necessários. Aquele era um cenário sem graça para James LaFeuvre, pois já tinha experimentado de tudo, e ficar com uma menina na sessão menos usada da biblioteca não era a coisa mais original do mundo. Beijava a garota, que respondia com urgência, um beijo sofrido. James traçou um caminho de beijos pela linha do queixo da garota, que suspirava em expectativa. A morena enterrou a mão em seus cabelos escuros, apertando um pouco.

-Isso, me faça esquecer. - murmurou Olympia James aos sussurros.

Jim beijava o pescoço da corvina, mas com tédio. Estava bem mais animado antes, quando passava pelo corredor e de repente foi puxado para atrás de uma estátua, onde encontrou Olympia James com o rosto vermelho de choro. James não gostava de ver ninguém sofrer, mas tinha alguma coisa nas lágrimas de mulheres que fazia seu sangue ferver em antecipação; queria libertá-la da frustração, e não havia meio melhor de fazer isso se não em quatro paredes. Com o passar do tempo, Jim começou a gostar de ver lágrimas femininas, pois associava aos bons tempos em ajudou garotas e liberarem toda sua frustração com ele. Então, naquele momento em que viu lágrimas em uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts teve que se conter para não sorrir, contou com suas feições angelicais e perguntou.

-O que aconteceu, Olympia? Está tudo bem com você? - Disse colocando a mão no ombro dela.

-Minha noite foi péssima, preciso esquecer. - Disse com um olhar pedinte a ele.

James se animou logo, pelo jeito Olympia não só sabia como funcionava o jogo, mas também não tinha nenhuma intenção de "se apegar", fazendo com que fosse o alvo perfeito.

Porém, agora que estavam já há algum tempo em sua sessão de amassos, Jim percebeu que a garota não era tão decidida assim, e que na verdade tudo não passava de uma crise de autoestima. E esse era o pior tipo de crise vindo de uma garota bonita, pensava, o que rapidamente transformou uma situação tão excitante em puro tédio.

-Vamos mostrar pra ele o que está perdendo, não é, La Freuve? Ele vai se arrepender de ter me largado… - Jim voltou a beijá-la nos lábios para deter o discurso. Mas logo, ela continuou.

-Diga que eu sou diferente, Jim, diga que eu sou especial…

James parou, olhando para baixo e respirando pausadamente. Colocou cada uma das mãos ao lado na cabeça de Olympia, a prendendo. Voltou a olhar para ela, mas não com os olhos de garoto quase angelical que todos conheciam, mas com o olhar de um libertino. Um libertino muito frustrado.

-Cansei, Olympia. - Ela olhou para ele confusa. - Você é bonita, é isso que você quer ouvir? Você sabe que é. Se eu estou aqui para ficar de psicólogo te falando o quanto você é especial pode esquecer.

Ele retirou as mãos e começou a andar.

-LaFreuve! - Disse ela em tom de alerta, mas ainda sussurrando por estarem na biblioteca.

-Tchau, Stra. James…

-Você estava me usando, LaFreuve, como pôde?

Jim levantou uma sobrancelha e se virou pra ela, na ponta do corredor.

-Sim, eu estava. E você estava me usando. Assim com o Prince estava te usando também. O mundo é feito disso, garota, se conforme…

Olympia encarou James embasbacada. Foi andando até ele e fez um movimento rápido para dar um tapa na cara dele, mas Jim a impediu segurando seu pulso.

-Huum, assim é melhor, agressiva… - Disse em voz baixa e rouca.

-Você é nojento, LaFreuve. - Disse ela se soltando e se afastando com passos pesados.

Jim esperou um momento para que a garota saísse da biblioteca. Ele tinha certeza que ela acharia outro alvo pra suprir suas necessidades, provavelmente algum jogador de quadribol qualquer. Previsível e totalmente tedioso.

Foi andando pelos corredores em direção a saída, e então parou, pois viu uma cena peculiar. Meilin Blanc estava parada abraçando um livro enorme como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia, e olhava para o canto de um corredor da biblioteca que Jim não conseguia ver. Ele se aproximou de onde ela estava e pelo espaço entre as prateleiras pode ver o que ela observava. Até Jim ficou surpreso em ver seu amigo conversando animadamente com Charlotte Carmichael. Alternou o olhar entre o par e a expressão confusa de Meilin por um momento, e depois se aproximou da garota.

-É feio espionar assim, Srta. Blanc. - Disse sussurrou atrás do ombro dela.

Meilin deu um pulo e olhou para tás, assustada.

-Ai, LaFreuve! Que susto. - Ela disse com a mão livre no peito, controlando a respiração.

-Te peguei. - Disse ele rindo. - Por que você não vai lá dizer um "oi"?

Apontou para Jake e Charlotte com a cabeça. Meilin olhou para ele com uma expressão descrente e incrédula.

-Você sabe que não é tão fácil assim.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Claro que é, vocês dois fazem muito drama. Enquanto não quebrarem o gelo nunca vão conseguir ser amigos de novo.

-Não sei se a gente consegue ser amigo outra vez, Jim. É uma situação meio delicada…

-Ok, ok. Se você quer drama, eu te dou drama. O que vai ser de _mim _sem meus amigos se falarem?

Meilin revirou os olhos.

-Não mudou muita coisa pra você, ainda tem suas escapadinhas, pelo visto. - Disse Meilin apontando para os cabelos bagunçados do garoto e a pequena marca vermelha em seu pescoço.

-Escapadinhas? Eu? - Disse colocando a mão no peito, fingido ser descrente. - Eu não sei do que está falando. Olha pra minha cara, eu sou um anjo. - Disse sorrindo como uma criança.

-Você pode ter sangue de Veela, mas angelical é a última coisa que você é.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Se é o que você acha... Vamos, agora. - Disse ele dando pequenos empurrões nela em direção a mesa.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Te ajudando. Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele.

Com o comentário Meilin ficou vermelha, não sabia se era por raiva ou por vergonha.

-Claro que não, eu…

-E ai, Jake? - Jim interrompeu Meilin e já anunciou a chegada dos dois, se aproximando da mesa. Charlotte ficou um pouco apreensiva, e Jake sorriu para o amigo, para logo depois também ficar apreensivo, pois viu que Meilin estava atrás dele.

-E ai, Jim! - Cumprimentou o amigo com o punho de uma das mãos.

-Oi, Carmichael.

-Olá. - Respondeu Charlotte, um pouco tímida.

-Olá. - Disse Meilin para os dois.

-Oi, Meilin. - Disse Jake, e seus olhares se cruzaram.

Houve uma pausa onde todos se sentiram esquisitos com a situação constrangedora, então Jim quebrou o silêncio.

-O que estão fazendo?

Charlotte trouxe o livro aberto em sua frente para mais perto de si, como se não quisessem que os outros lessem o conteúdo. Jake virou para os dois para responder, sorrindo. Por um momento ela pensou que ele falaria algo dos livros.

-Estou tentando explicar Star Wars.

Charlotte suspirou aliviada. James riu e Meilin não se conteve.

-Haha. Boa sorte, Charlotte.

-Hey! - Disse Jake, ofendido. As meninas se entreolharam e riram.

-Se você deixar ele vai te prender aqui por horas falando a diferença entre os Jedi e os Siths.

Com o comentário todos riram, até mesmo Jake. É, talvez tinha uma chance de ficar tudo bem, pensou Meilin.

* * *

Olympia saiu que nem um furacão da biblioteca. Não sabia pra onde estava indo, mas andava com passos fortes pelos corredores do castelo. Alguns retratos nas paredes a repreendiam pelo modo rude como estava se portando dentro da escola. Ela bufava e passava a mão nos cabelos a todo o minuto, com impaciência, parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir.

"_Como ele pode me tratar daquele jeito? Desprezível! Ninguém nunca me rejeitou, e agora dois em menos de 24 horas? O que está acontecendo com o mundo? Quero um vira-tempo, por favor! Ninguém tem o direito de me usar, ninguém! Não tem garota nessa escola com mais bom gosto do que eu, as pessoas deveriam respeitar isso e sentirem honradas com as minhas gentilezas..."_

Ela descontava a raiva em qualquer um que aparecia na frente, quase derrubou os livros de uma caloura e agarrou a pelúcia das mãos de uma garota que passava e jogou no chão.

-Hey!

Ela nem respondeu e continuou o seu caminho com o seu monólogo interno. Quando percebeu, estava em um dos corredores mais usados aos domingos, o corredor que passava pelo pátio, no qual ao invés de janelas haviam várias aberturas nas paredes que permitiam a entrada do Sol e uma vista privilegiada da área verde adjacente. os alunos gostavam muito de sentar nas janelas nos horário de folga. Além de ser movimentado, era o ponto onde vários casais se encontravam, e ali a frente Olympia pode ver um lufano sentado no parapeito da janela com uma corvina em sua perna, os dois cochichando e rindo um para o outro. Olympia emitiu um grunhido de raiva e passou por eles. Não havia nada que pudesse a deixar com mais raiva ainda. Ou havia.

Passando pelo casal, Olympia viu uma garota linda sentada em outro parapeito. Com as costas em uma das laterais da janela, uma das pernas esticadas até a outra ponta e a outra flexionada, estava Elizabeth Hayford.

Ela estava com uma sapatilha preta simples, uma legging preta e uma blusa de tricô com fios cinza intercalados com fios pretos, a única peça de bijuteria era um colar longo com várias bolinhas de tamanhos diferentes pela corrente dourada. A roupa era simplória, mas não tinha nada de simplório na cena que Olympia viu. A garota estava com o semblante sereno enquanto lia uma carta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Os raios solares, raros em Hogwarts, passavam pela janela e deixaram seu cabelo mais claro do que o usual, dando um toque quase cândido a cena.

A última coisa que Olympia queria ver em sua frente era uma garota bonita. A pilha de nervos e sentimentos de Olympia pareceu finamente explodir, e ela se aproximou de Elizabeth.

-Por que você está parada ai com essa cara de sonsa? - Disse Olympia com os olhos esbugalhados de raiva.

Elizabeth levantou os olhos ainda sorrindo com o conteúdo da carta, quando percebeu que era com ela que estavam falando ficou séria e respondeu.

-Perdão, o que foi?

A morena pareceu ficar mais irritada ainda com a resposta educada.

-Vocês grifinórias só sabem ficar ai se exibindo, não tem coisa melhor que fazer, não?

Elizabeth olhou para os dois lados, ainda sem entender.

-Eu estava lendo...Sem fazer mais nada…

-Vocês ficam ai todas cheias de pose como se fossem pavões se exibindo por ai...

-Pavões são machos… - Olympia pareceu nem ouvir o comentário e continuou.

-Não ligam para nada além de si mesmas, fazem da escola o seu pequeno reinado e ainda querem vestir uma máscara de humildade como se fossem da realeza. Eu consigo ver por trás dessa máscara, ouviu, Hayford? Eu consigo ver tudinho por trás dessa máscara alvejada que é a sua cara. É por isso que nenhum dos garotos dessa escola dá valor as outras meninas, eles ficam idealizando a imagem perfeitinha de garotas puras que se dizem elegantes como você, mas eu sei! Eu sei a verdade! Isso tudo não passa de uma farsa! O resto tem que ser jogado de um lado pro outro pelos meninos como se fossem balaços desorientados. - Olympia estava quase arrancando os cabelos de tanta raiva.

Elizabeth virou e sentou no parapeito com as pernas para fora.

-Eu não sei porque estou recebendo todos esses insultos gratuitos, mas posso te garantir que nunca fiz nada pra você e não sou nem um pouco como você está descrevendo.

-Viu só? Viu só? É disso que eu estou falando, toda polida, como uma duquesa. Ninguém acredita nesse ato, não!

-Eu estou tentando ser educada, James. Apenas isso, não sei qual é o motivo dessa loucura sua.

-Não estou louca! Só estou vendo a verdade pela primeira vez!

Elizabeth se segurou para não soltar um risinho. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, ou aquela menina precisava ser internada no urgentemente.

-Você não está fazendo sentido, Olympia. - Disse com a mão na boca, contendo o riso. A morena viu a atitude da loira e pareceu mais irritada do que nunca.

-Só porque você é da família Hayford se acha superior a mim? Nome de família não quer dizer nada, Prince já falou….

Elizabeth, que já estava começando a ficar irritada com tudo aquilo, não deixou ela continuar.

-Ahhh! Agora eu entendi. Então tudo isso é por causa do Dean. - Lizzie falou, viu que os olhos de Olympia arregalaram e percebeu que não tinha cutucado, mas sim pisado na ferida.

-Verdade, você foi na festa com ele ontem. Me conta, como foi? Se divertiram muito? - Perguntou Elizabeth com um sorriso cínico. Fez de propósito Olympia parecia querer agarrar seu pescoço.

-Isso não é do seu interesse!

-Hum, foi tão ruim assim? Ouvi dizer que a festa foi descoberta. Mas não foi por isso que foi um fracasso pra você, não é? - Continuou quando viu a cara quase distorcida de raiva de Olympia. - O que aconteceu? Você foi reduzida a um dígito do enorme número de garotas que Dean ilude?

-Como ousa?! Pelo menos _eu _sou convidada para festas, tá? Não fico ai achando que boa demais pra confraternizar com outros alunos! - A essa altura alguns alunos já observavam a cena criada.

Ironicamente o próprio Dean tinha apontado que ela não ia em festas no dia anterior, mas Lizzie deixou esse fato passar.

-Eu só seleciono com quem eu quero confraternizar, James. Diferentemente de você.

-Ótimo. Pelo menos eu saio, interajo com pessoas não apenas com conversas superficiais! Não fico ai no meu casulo, me recusando a me divertir com qualquer pessoa que chegue perto e me afogando em solidão e literatura chata.

Olympia ainda falou algumas palavras imperdoáveis e saiu quase correndo do local; com o eco do corredor podia-se ouvir a garota balbuciando alguma coisa enquanto caminhava.

Elizabeth ficou parada no local processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tinha certeza que tinha se saído melhor na discussão, mas não conseguiu tirar as palavras da corvina da cabeça. Será que ela iria deixar as palavras de uma maluca afetar seu raciocínio?

_Patético, _pensou balançando a cabeça e seguindo o caminho oposto do de Olympia.

* * *

Encostado em uma das janelas do corredor do pátio, Alberich Abbott se divertia vendo o pequeno barraco formado por Olympia James e Elizabeth Hayford. Ele conhecia Olympia muito bem, Elizabeth, apenas sabia da reputação impecável. Sorria e mordia sua maçã enquanto assistia a troca de faíscas entre as duas, afinal, que bom sonserino não adorava uma briga de garotas?

Quando finalmente Olympia foi embora soltando fogo pelas ventas e Elizabeth seguiu seu caminho exasperada, Alberich se espreguiçou e foi fazer sua tarefa.

Graças a fúria de Lilia sobre os garotos que arruinaram sua festa, Alberich conseguiu ter longas horas de sono numa noite muito trânquila, a pior parte de todos os eventos que organizava era sempre a limpeza. Ele viu quando Fawley abriu a porta do dormitório e se jogou na cama, com o Sol já alto na janela.

A festa, na opinião de Alberich, tinha sido muito boa, apesar de ter acabado cedo. Ficou horas jogando seu charme em cima da grifinória namorada do Whitaker, e ficou rindo por dentro por ajudar a fazer o garoto ficar com fama de palhaço. Depois que Lyla foi embora, porém, teve que aguentar um Theodore Wilkes muito rabugento, falando que Alberich nunca conseguiria ficar com uma grifinória e mais um monte de baboseiras. Alberich não sabia porque ele estava tão irritado, mas com certeza estava errado, e ele iria mostrar para o amigo o quão estava errado.

Logo, saiu de onde estava e foi procurar seu alvo. O que o preocupava era se a garota ficasse o domingo inteiro dentro do salão comunal, porque ele nem se quer sabia onde ficava a sala da Grifinória. Sabia que era atrás de um quadro em algum lugar do sétimo andar, mas não fazia idéia de qual. E ele não estava preparado pra entrar no covil dos leões sozinho. Por sorte, encontrou a morena não muito longe de onde estava, sentada perto do lago como outros alunos, aproveitando o calorzinho raro de setembro, milagrosamente sozinha.

-Bom dia, Srta. Collins. Como vai? - Disse Alberich sorrindo e agachando ao lado de Kiara.

Ela, que estava com o rosto apontado para o Sol, abriu apenas um olho minimamente para ver quem estava la.

-O que te trás aqui, Abbott? Veio a serviço das serpentes?

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, sem permissão, ainda sorrindo.

-Na verdade, vim sim.

Ela suspirou, pesarosa.

-Fala logo o que você veio fazer aqui, eu não tenho tempo para suas besteiras.

-Nem comecei e já com as garras de fora, Collins? Que delicadeza.

A garota continuou com os olhos fechados aproveitando o Sol, mas franziu o cenho.

-Desembucha, Abbott.

-Ok, ok. - Disse Alberich colocando as duas mãos espalmadas na frente do corpo, mesmo que a garota não estivesse prestando atenção. - Só queria saber se você sabe quem disse para o Clayworth onde era a festa ontem.

Kiara se endireitou, virou de lado e abriu os olhos para olhar para Alberich.

-Você está me acusando?

-Não, só estou fazendo uma pergunta sincera.

-Por que veio perguntar pra mim, então, de todas as pessoas?

-Não perguntei só pra você. - Fez uma pausa, a morena parecia saber que ele estava mentindo. Mas ele também era muito bom em ler linguagem corporal. - E você foi uma das primeiras pessoas a deixar a festa; quase alguns minutos antes do Clayworth aparecer.

-Não posso fazer nada se sua festinha estava chata.

-Pelo o que eu vi você se divertiu…

-Você estava errado.

-Bom, você não respondeu minha pergunta. - Ele estreitou os olhos para a garota.

-Não sei de nada.

Alberich suspirou.

-Sabe, sim. E me bloquear desse jeito só está piorando seu caso.

-Por quê? Se eu for a culpada vai fazer o que? Eu não tenho medo de você ou de suas amiguinhas.

Alberich riu.

-Eu não estou ameçando você de nada. Mas se a carapulça serviu…

-Eu falei que não sei de nada, se você já veio aqui com a opinião formada não é problema meu.

-Tem razão.

Alberich sabia que não adiantava argumentar mais com essa cabeça dura. Já tinha conseguido o que queria, sabia que tinha sido ela, e o modo como ficou na defensiva só provou os fatos. Depois de uma pausa, continuou.

-Eu juro que vou te deixar em paz, mas pode me responder mais uma coisa?

-Desde que seja rápido.

-O que você sabe sobre Elizabeth Hayford?

Kiara não sabia o que aquela pergunta tinha a ver com nada, mas coisa boa com certeza não era.

~Continua...~

* * *

**Nota da Beta Kit-chan!:**

Oi, gente!

Aiiiiii! Eu amei! Mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo!

Gostaria muito que vocês também dessem um feedback a respeito das capas, por favor! Quero saber se estou no caminho certo... Não sou designer, nem nada... Apenas uma internacionalista infeliz se aventurando em um campo minado. Se tiverem sugestões de programas de edição de graça (please), eu e a Miyo-chan vamos testar e já agradecemos de anti-mão.

Beijos,

**Kit**

**Nota da autora:**

Oi, Pessoal! O que acharam, o que acharam? Estou curiosa!

Não se preocupem porque no próximo capítulo já vamos saber o que tá escrito na carta, ta? Eu não sou tão ruim assim. Hehehehe.

Gente, eu vou responder mais ou menos as reviews por aqui, ok? No geral vocês já estão acertando os casais pelos comentários e PMs, eu não disse que ia ser fácil? Mas eu tenho certeza que alguns ainda estão meio obscuros. Eu sei, eu sou má, não me batam!

Mas antes, eu só queria avisar que o próximo capítulo está previsto pra Agosto. Eu vou fazer o máximo pra entregar o capítulo a tempo, mas como meu emprego novo tem a carga horária bem pesada, pode ser que não saia tão rápido quanto esse aqui, ok?

Bom, vamos la.

**Lady Theodora: **A Maddie fez sua primeira aparição! Espero que você tenha gostado! Eu pretendo usar ela mais, viu. Não posso prometer nada, mas se tiver alguém que continuar a não dar sinal de vida talvez a Maddie suba de cargo, rsrsrsrs, e dai eu posso ela bem mais na história. Obrigada por se identificar ^^.

**Lyta White: **Não precisa se desculpar pela demora! A gente sabe que todo mundo tem vida além do FF, né? Apesar de as vezes a gente perder a mente aqui dentro. hehehe. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Pode ter certeza que vamos ver a Kali como capitã sim! E muito, muito em breve. = P .

**Konoha Sisters: **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que foi recheado de Charmichaels e Collins, hein? rsrsrsrsrs. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Posso falar que a tal maldição da Valentina vai dar muito trabalho ainda.

**Kitana-sama: **Eu nem vou te responder porque a gente conversa sobre essa fic toda hora, né? Hahahahahahaha.

**Mademoseille: **Que bom que você gostou! Durante a fic a Kali vai aparecer mais com a família, ou pelo menos com uma parte dela. rsrsrs. Eu também amei a Kali chamando o Ben de Benny, achei muito fofo e foi idéia da Kitana, porque sabe, ela ama o Benedict Cumberbatch. Mas eu assumi como apelido carinhoso porque achei uma graça também ^^. Veremos o que vai acontecer em Dean x Kali muito em breve!

**Lacie Neville: **Menina, você não tem noção de como suas reviews são um bust de inspiração pra mim e pra Kit, viu? Já mandei ela enfiar em algum lugar o "verdade ou desafio". Mas não posso prometer nada porque ALLM não é minha. Hehehehe. Adorei seus comentários sobre todas as partes! E pode ficar tranquila que eu não mudei nada na sua ficha, só adicionei o Dean como seu amigo de infância, mas isso só vai afetar o futuro da Lizzie = P. Quanto as capas, você sabe um programa legal pra mexer nelas? Eu sinceramente tava usando o fotor, porque nas outras duas eu baixei umas coisas suspeitas que estavam deixando meu pc com vírus, e como vc pode ver, estavam saindo um bagulho estranho. Mas com o fotor eu gostei, que usei pra capa de ALLM III. Bom, espero que você goste desse capítulo também ^^.

É isso ai,

Nos vemos em Agosto,

Beijos,

**Miyo.**


	5. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: O universo e personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K Rowling. Esse projeto não tem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_"A moda não é algo presente apenas nas roupas. A moda está no céu, nas ruas, a moda tem a ver com idéias, a forma como vivemos, o que está acontecendo"_

Tratos, Penas e Vestidos

Elizabeth Hayford e Kiara Collins foram para aula adiantadas. Era a última aula antes da partida de quadribol tão esperada. Kiara já levava itens decorativos na bolsa como bandeirinhas e apitos mágicos, para quando sair se dirigir direto ao campo.

Lizzie não ligava muito para o esporte, mas gostava de torcer por sua casa. Kiara, pelo contrário, nunca perdia uma partida e sempre era a mais animada. Mas naquele momento a loira percebeu que a amiga estava menos ativa do que normalmente estaria. Principalmente com todo os rumores sobre os times, esperava ver uma Kiara um pouco mais explosiva.

-O que aconteceu que você ainda não está eufórica para o jogo, Collins? Semana passada você não parava de falar sobre estratégias e tudo o mais, eu quase morri de tédio. Resolveu me dar um descanso?

-Nem vem, Hayford. - Disse estreitando os olhos, mas em tom de brincadeira. - Eu sei que você ama minhas teorias sobre quadribol.

Lizzie revirou os olhos e riu.

-Mas eu não consigo dormir direito já faz uns dias - Disse Kiara, bocejando - Então, está difícil elaborar boas jogadas. Não se preocupe, Lizzie, mesmo com o palerma do Dean afundando o time sem a Dora, ainda vamos ganhar essa copa.

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso.

As duas viraram para ver de onde veio o comentário. Alberich Abbott estava muito próximo delas, mas não disse mais nada; sorriu e piscou para elas e logo se afastou, se juntando ao grupo de sonserinos que entrava na sala.

-O que foi isso? - Perguntou Lizzie.

Kiara fechou o cara, incomodada com a abordagem de Abbott.

-Liz, tome cuidado com o Alberich, ok? - Disse Kiara, séria.

Elizabeth não gostou nenhum pouco do tom de aviso da amiga, e muito menos de não entender nada da situação.

-De onde está vindo isso, Kiara? O Abbott fez alguma coisa para você?

A loira segurou o pulso da amiga ao lado da entrada da sala de aula, impedindo sua entrada.

-Ainda não.

-Como assim, "ainda não"? Pode começar a contar! - Disse Elizabeth entre os dentes.

A morena suspirou, cansada.

-Aquele dia na festa da Beloskvic…

-Shii, já vi que coisa boa não vai ser!

-Me escuta! - Disse Kiara - Acontece que a festa foi descoberta, e deu uma treta enorme e…

-Eu sei, eu sei, o Clayworth apareceu, acabou com a festa e a russa surtou. Estou sabendo, a escola inteira está falando sobre isso.

-Pois é, o que a escola inteira não sabe é que fui eu quem contou pra ele onde era a festa.

Elizabeth ficou de boca aberta com a declaração. Sabia que a amiga era bem impulsiva as vezes, e não levava desaforo pra casa, mas dedurar os colegas não era do seu feitio.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Te juro que eu não sei, apenas acabei falando, escapou.

\- "Acabei falando", Kiara? - Disse Lizzie, incrédula. - E você fica ai perambulando pela escola batendo papo com o auror responsável pela segurança?

-Ele me pegou de surpresa! E eu estava com roupa de festa em horário não permitido, ele não é burro pra não perceber nada…

Elizabeth olhou para amiga com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Ele me distraiu!

-Te distraiu como?

-Eu não sei, Liz, eu não sei, ele tem lábia...Você já _olhou _pra ele?

-Collins! Isso dá cadeia! - Disse Lizzie com uma represalha falsa.

Kiara riu.

-Ele prometeu que não colocar ninguém na detenção!... Ai! Isso não vem ao caso! O problema é que no dia seguinte o Abbott me abordou me acusando.

-Como ele descobriu?

-Eu não sei, mas ele deixou a entender que os sonserinos sabem que fui eu. Você sabe como eles são, sorrateiros daquele jeito.

-Você acha que eles vão querer se vingar?

-Não sei, mas isso é o de menos, Lizzie, a gente está fugindo do ponto. - Disse sacudindo as mãos. - O que eu achei estranho é que depois dessa conversa o Abbott me perguntou sobre você.

-Ahn? O que raios eu tenho a ver com essa história?

-Eu também não sei, mas ele estava bem curioso, queria saber o que eu sabia sobre você.

A Professora McGonnagal apareceu no corredor e entrou na sala, indicando para as meninas a seguirem, a aula ia começar.

-Só tome cuidado, ok? - Disse Kiara já passando pela porta.

-Espera ai, o que falou pra ele?

-Nada, prometo. - Sussurou Kiara.

Entrando na sala, Elizabeth viu que os únicos lugares vagos eram as carteiras imediatamente atrás de Alberich. Suspirou, e se sentou com Kiara.

Durante a aula, todos prestaram atenção, afinal a Professora Minerva era bem rígida. Porém, parecia que a Professora estava de bom humor, possivelmente por causa do início da temporada de quadribol. Nos últimos minutos da aula ela deixou os alunos treinarem feitiços com seus parceiros e ignorou as conversas paralelas.

A essa altura Elizabeth treinava seus feitiços sozinha, pois Kiara dormiu e estava literalmente babando no livro de transfiguração ao seu lado. Não demorou muito até Lizzie se sentir observada, e olhou de escanteio o sonserino a encarando sem cerimônias.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Abbott? - Perguntou Lizzie com desdém.

-Não, Hayford, só estava pensando…

Apenas o tom de voz ardiloso do garoto fez Lizzie arrepiar, e não de um jeito bom.

-Bom, para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. - Disse em tom condescendente.

Alberich riu, e a risada era mais ardilosa do que sua voz.

-Outch! Ela morde. - Disse ele em zombateio.

Elizabeth lançou um olhar fulminante para o sonserino.

-Calma, só queria saber porque você não fez companhia para sua amiga aqui na festa da Lilia. - Disse apontando Kiara com a cabeça.

-Fiquei sabendo que não foi tão boa assim….nao perdi nada

-Perdeu um barraco; entreterimento de primeira.

-Eu não sou convidada para esse tipo de evento, Abbott. Mestiça, lembra? - Disse, ácida.

-Ah, não se faça de sonsa, Hayford.

-O que? Pensei que vocês não se misturavam com sangue trouxa.

-Sua família pode ser trouxa, mas mesmo entre as famílias puras, são poucas aquelas que dividiram um jantar na casa do Ministro da Magia.

Lizzie franziu o cenho, se perguntando como ele sabia de detalhes sobre sua família. Como se lendo pensamentos, Alberich continuou.

-Mesmo dentro da sociedade bruxa, algumas famílias trouxas são conhecidas. A sua em particular.

-Hunft, politicagens. - Deu de ombros.

-Exatamente. Por isso, você tem que comparecer a mais efeitos sociais, não? Consolidar seu círculo social por causa da sua família e todas essas coisas. - Disse com um sorriso cético.

_"Até parece minha mãe falando…"_

-Abbott, pare de bancar meus pais e preste atenção no seu trabalho. - Disse apontando com a varinha para mesa do garoto.

-Aha! Então seus pais também pensam assim. Viu, só?

Ela já começava a ficar extremamente irritada.

-Você não tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer, não? Vá preparar sua próxima festa tediosa sozinho e me deixe em paz.

-Na minha próxima festa _tediosa _a senhorita estará presente, com certeza.

-Pode esperar minha ausência.

-Como faço pra te convencer a sair da caverna um pouco?

-Pode esquecer esse seu flerte idiota, Abbott. Eu sei que você conversou com a Kiara. O que você quer realmente de mim? Por acaso fez alguma aposta com as cobras dos seus amiguinhos?

Ele se virou para ela com o olhar de lado mais safado possível.

-E se eu tiver feito?

-Vai perder. - Respondeu seca.

-Não acho. Mas já que você mencionou o assunto, que tal uma aposta eu e você?

-Não, obrigada. Fico longe de armadilha de cobra.

-É uma que você não pode recusar.

-Duvido muito.

-Tudo bem, eu ia ganhar de qualquer jeito. - Disse ele dando de ombros.

-Não estou curiosa.

\- Ok, se contente perdendo a Taça das Casas hoje, então.

Elizabeth deu uma risada seca.

-Se quis me emboscar nessa aposta ameaçando uma partida de quadribol, errou feio. Isso não é comigo.

-Sorte sua, porque eu sei que é fato que a Lufa-lufa vai ganhar hoje. Sabe como é, os lufanos ganhando hoje ajuda a sonserina no campeonato mais para frente, e você sabe que as serpentes são capazes de tudo para conseguir o que querem.

-Vocês não sabotaram a partida. Eu não sou idiota do jeito que você pensa pra cair nesse tipo de conversa.

-Claro que não sabotamos! Não precisou, seu time se enterrou sozinho; esses grifinórios não sabem de nada

-Quantos títulos sua casa tem mesmo nos últimos anos?...Ah, nenhum, né? Os últimos dois estão conosco.

-O terceiro é por conta da Sonserina.

-Difícil de acreditar.

-Se está tão certa que a Sonserina não é capaz, qual o problema de uma aposta inofensiva?

-Não vou cair nessa, Abbott, desista.

-Se você tem tanto medo do nosso time assim, fique a vontade.

-Ha-ha. - Mimicou uma risada seca.

-E eu pensando que coragem era uma "qualidade" da Grifinória… - Disse Alberich se virando para frente.

Isso afetou Elizabeth. Aquele garoto já estava torrando sua paciência por muito tempo e ela não estava aguentando mais. Por um momento ele parecia saber mais sobre sua família do que deveria, em outro agride a sua inteligência e agora a recrimina por não ter as qualidades de uma verdadeira grifinória! Lizzie estava com raiva, podia sentir suas bochechas quentes.

A Professora McGonnagal já anunciava o fim da aula e os alunos recolhiam suas coisas e se direcionavam para a saída.

Em um ato não pensado, Lizzie estendeu a mão para a cadeira da frente.

-Ok, Abbott. Trato? - Disse, determinada.

O sonserino se virou com um sorriso perigoso. Olhou para a mão de Lizzie e em seguida a apertou com a sua, como se selassem um contrato.

-Trato.

A garota fez menção em tirar sua mão, mas Alberich continuou seguro em seu aperto e a mirou com um olhar penetrante, a voz agora com um timbre rouco sagaz.

-Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Srta. Hayford, eu levo minhas apostas muito a sério.

Com isso, o sonserino saiu da sala com seus colegas, deixando uma grifinória meio desnorteada com o ato impensado que acabara de cometer.

* * *

Enquanto a maioria dos alunos estava no Campo de Quadribol, Meilin Blanc andava pelo castelo em busca de Jim Lafreuve. Ela sabia que ele não estava no campo por odiar quaribol, e como ela mesma não estava muito no clima para esportes pensou nele como companhia para passar o tempo. A verdade era que Meilin e Jim sempre foram amigos próximos, e isso se intensificou com o namoro com Jake. Os três eram vistos juntos frequentemente e, por mais que parecesse, Jim nunca ficou "sobrando" no trio, o casal realmente gostava da presença do amigo, e Jake e Meilin nunca foram do tipo que demonstram afeto em público, não dando espaço para induzir um clima desconfortável entre o trio.

Nos últimos dias Meilin viu que sua amizade com Jim não se resumia ao trio e que gostava de passar o tempo com o garoto sem a presença de Jake. Quando namorava Jake, Meilin sempre se perguntava se conseguiria manter uma amizade sólida apenas com Jim, que sempre foi muito amigo de Jake, mas agora os papéis se inverteram, e era com o ex que não sabia manter um relacionamento sem a presença do lufano.

Depois de percorrer os lugares óbvios como Cozinha, Biblioteca, Lago e Corujal, Meilin quis desistir da busca. Jim parecia não estar em lugar algum e a garota já sentia que estava perdendo seu tempo precioso. Ela sentia que deveria estar na Biblioteca estudando para OWLS, e já podia ouvir a voz ríspida de seu pai em sua mente a repreendendo por uma performance baixa nas provas.

Então, voltou a biblioteca e abriu um livro de uma matéria qualquer. Em menos de meia hora ela percebeu que aquilo era inútil, por mais disciplinada que fosse não estava com cabeça para estudar no momento. Já lera o mesmo parágrafo do livro no mínimo umas cinco vezes sem chegar ao final porque acabava pensando em outra coisa e não prestava atenção na tarefa. Pensando mais uma vez nos pais e o quanto eles exigiam de suas notas, ela tentou outro método para se concentrar: escrever.

Uma das coisas que Meilin mais gostava de fazer era escrever. Não importa se fosse sobre matérias escolares, um diário ou inventar histórias por hobby; essa era uma atividade que ela praticava sempre. Tinha uma coleção de penas pela qual tinha muito carinho, inclusive duas da coleção eram enfeitiçadas e redigiam no pergaminho enquanto ela falava, como os jornalistas bruxos faziam. No entanto, ela geralmente preferia usar o método convencional e escrever com sua própria mão.

Quando pegou um pergaminho para começar percebeu que não estava com sua pena usual que sempre deixava em suas vestes para situações de inspiração inesperada. Lembrou com um suspiro que no dia anterior emprestou a pena justamente para Jim.

_"__Está bem com a pessoa que eu não consigo achar…" _ Pensou impaciente.

Por sorte, Meilin se lembrou do feitiço de segurança para achar os pertences da sua coleção, e usando-o tinha a impressão que conseguiria não só achar a pena, como seu amigo sumido. Ela levantou da mesa fechando o livro, finalmente com algum ânimo, e sacou sua varinha.

\- _Luxsemita Lignum! _

Uma luz dourada saiu da varinha e avançou, traçando um caminho que passava por prateleiras e levava para fora da biblioteca. Meilin deixou a varinha ereta, seguindo o rastro dourado que saia dela. Pelo jeito não estava longe, pois quando passou pelas escadas a luz indicava para continuar no mesmo andar. Após alguns minutos, Meilin achou estranho, pois o caminho de luz acabava em frente a porta da sala dos troféus. Era um lugar muito esquisito para se frequentar em um horário de folga, principalmente por Jim que odiava qualquer tipo de esporte.

A garota abaixou a varinha, acabando com o encantamento e colocou a mão na maçaneta, exitante. Não sabia porque, mas estava receosa a entrar na sala, com um pressentimento ruim. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, se repreendeu por pensar bobagens e abriu a porta.

Primeiramente não achou nada de estranho, apenas as grandes estantes de vidro com os troféus expostos. Depois, notou algo curioso que lhe chamou a atenção. Perto da porta havia uma armadura com um dos antebraços erguidos. Não era raro encontrar uma dessas pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas esta tinha uma gravata da Sonserina desfeita pendurada no pescoço e um robe preto típico do uniforme jogado no antebraço da armadura, como se fosse um cabideiro.

Meilin se aproximou e ergueu o robe com a varinha, para não tocar no tecido. Jogando e virando a peça no chão, ela pode ver o emblema da Lufa-Lufa nas vestes.

_"__Será? … Não pode ser..." _Pensou Meilin, e logo se agachou no chão e revirou as vestes, procurando nos bolsos. Não demorou muito e a garota achou sua pena, que antes era linda com as cerdas branco rosadas de maneira uniforme, agora estava toda torta e parecia ter uma parte quebrada.

Enfurecida, a corvina se levantou rapidamente e passou por uma das prateleiras, disposta a achar o amigo e lhe dar um grande sermão. Quando passou pela prateleira, encontrou James LaFreuve, porém, mesmo com toda sua ira, Meilin não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada, e só ficou de boca aberta.

Em uma mesa de madeira retangular encostada na parede oposta ficavam os troféus mais recentes da escola, contudo, no momento, eles não se encontravam na mesa e sim espalhados pelo chão. Em seu lugar, uma garota ruiva deitada nela, com os cabelos espalhados pela madeira, a camisa branca desabotoada até o terceiro botão, deixando a mostra um relance de seus seios fartos em um sutian preto. Meilin não reparou muito na garota, pois a situação era muito alarmante em si. Debruçado por cima da ruiva, James apoiava o corpo com as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo da menina, com os cabelos cobrindo sua expressão. Sua camisa estava totalmente aberta, o cinto desfeito fazendo a calça ficar mais baixa do que o normal, deixando exposta um "caminho" de pelos. A ruiva estava, com os olhos fechados e recebendo carícias do lufano, levou sua mão até a borda da calça do garoto quando finalmente abriu os olhos e viu Meilin paralisada os observando.

\- _Ah! _\- A ruiva gritou, colocando uma mão rapidamente no peito de Jim, o afastando de si, e ao mesmo tempo com a outra mão tentando cobrir o corpo.

-O que foi? - Falou Jim com uma voz rouca e levantando o rosto.

A corvina mal pode acreditar que aquela pessoa era seu amigo, nunca ouvira aquele timbre de voz, e em seus olhos, sempre alegres, agora via apenas volúpia. Ele ficou confuso por um segundo, olhando para a garota deitada, mas logo seguiu o seu olhar e viu Meilin de boca aberta com a pena quebrada na mão.

Diferente do que imaginava, Jim não tentou se esconder ou sequer se alarmou com o flagra. Ele se ergueu, ajeitou as calças e se voltou para Meilin com um sorriso inocente.

-Ops! - Disse com sua voz normal, coçando a barriga com a mão preguiçosamente.

A ruiva, ao contrario de James, parecia muito incomodada com a situação e ajeitou suas roupas em uma velocidade inacreditável. Quando viu uma peça de roupa sobrando em sua mão, corou e jogou a gravata preta e amarela no garoto, e foi em direção a saída o mais rápido possível.

-Hey! - James chamou quando ela estava próxima de Meilin, sem olhar para a garota. A ruiva olhou de relance para Jim. - Isso é seu. - Ele tirou algo das calças e jogou para ela, que pegou no ar.

Foi muito rápido, mas Meilin reconheceu o frasco com poção anticoncepcional. As duas garotas coraram. A sonserina saiu correndo depois disso, e Meilin permaneceu onde estava.

-No flagra. - Riu Jim, como se a corvina o tivesse pego comendo um doce dela, e não quase cometendo um ato de sacrilégio. - Meilin, respira.

Ela não tinha notado, mas ficou tão nervosa com toda a situação que prendeu a respiração e não soltou mais. Voltando a si, ficou com raiva, não apenas de James, mas dela mesma por se meter nessa situação constrangedora.

\- James! Que raios, garoto! - Finalmente falou Meilin, com a voz mais aguda do que o normal e exalando pesadamente.

-O que foi? Não fiz nada de mais.

Meilin ainda estava inconformada e olhava para a pele exposta do garoto, que pareceu perceber e levantou as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, se recomponha e termine de se vestir, por favor? - Disse ela virando o rosto.

-Parece que quem tem que se recompor é você, Mei, gostou da vista?. - Disse rindo.

-Cale a boca, James, você quebrou minha pena favorita! - Disse Meilin, trocando de assunto rapidamente. Já estava desconfortável demais com toda aquela situação.

James viu o objeto e fez um gesto de reconhecimento.

-Ops! - Repetiu, divertido. Com a expressão furiosa de Meilin, completou. - Eu te dou uma nova, não se preocupe.

-Acho bom! E eu quero da mesma marca, mesma cor e tudo, hein?

-Ok, ok, Srta. Bisbilhoteira.

-Eu não sou bisbilhoteira! Se você acha que eu queria ver essa cena, está muito enganado!

Jim tinha terminado de se vestir, ajeitou a gravata e andou até Meilin, colocando uma mão nas costas dela e a guiando para fora da sala.

-Eu acho que você estava me perseguindo. - Disse Jim.

-Eu estava atrás da minha pena! Que você roubou e quebrou! - Disse Meilin, exaltada.

James riu, divertido com o nervosismo da amiga.

-Te compro outra igualzinha no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade.

Meilin só emitiu um som indignado e olhou para frente, evitando o olhar de Jim.

-Vamos! Vamos ver se encontramos um Prince gritando de raiva ou de alegria.

Como que por um feitiço, Dean Prince apareceu virando o corredor. Não como esperavam, pois era carregado em uma maca mágica que flutuava ao lado de Madame Pomfrey e de alguns colegas. Eles passaram por Jim e Meilin muito rapidamente, que só conseguiram ouvir o grifinório urrando de dor enquanto o grupo desaparecia em direção a ala hospitalar.

Meilin e Jim paralisaram espantados olhando a cena.

-O que raios aconteceu no Quadribol? - Disse Jim

-Não faço idéia...

* * *

Diana Smith tomou seu posto na arquibancada dos Professores. Era aluna do 5o ano da Corvinal e costumava narrar os jogos desde o segundo ano, acompanhando o narrador anterior. Além disso, esse ano contava com Nico Torres ao seu lado, Batedor do Time da Corvinal e comentarista do jogo. Smith ligou os amplificadores de voz e começou.

\- E ai, Hogwarts? Diana Smith aqui com vocês para narrar o primeiro jogo pela Taça de Quadribol! O estádio está cheio para assistir. De um lado, o time dos Leões da Grifinória! Liderados por Dean Prince, Bi-campão invicto em seus títulos! E tentando quebrar essa invencibilidade, a Lufa-Lufa da Capitã Kali Takia! E comigo hoje comentando o jogo com seu olhar crítico, temos Nicolas Juan Torres, ou Nico Torres, batedor do time da Corvinal.

De seus lugares conseguiam ver o amarelo e vermelho dominando as arquibancadas. Todos em polvorosa. Apostas corriam pelas arquibancadas e fora delas. Torres tinha apostado com Whitaker contra a vitória da Grifinória no jogo. Intimamente costumava torcer para a Grifinória, mas no momento só queria que Taylor pegasse o Pomo-de-Ouro para garantir um ano inteiro de cervejas amanteigadas por conta de Whitaker.

\- Boa tarde a todos! Os times devem estar no vestiário recebendo as instruções finais de seus capitães e essa promete ser uma partida emocionante. Como todos sabem a Lufa-Lufa tem uma nova Capitã desde a formatura de Drew Franco, no ano passado, e parece que Takia dedicou todo seu tempo nesse time, mudando completamente o padrão de jogo, começando o ano com uma estratégia ofensiva. Já a Grifinória, passou esse ano pela seleção de seu novo apanhador e aposto que, apesar de inexperiente, Prince não apostaria em um jogador novo que não possuísse muita habilidade e velocidade para a função. Ele sabe selecionar muito bem seus companheiros de time... E promete encerrar seu último ano com mais um título.

\- Acho que podemos aproveitar o tempo e apresentar os jogadores dos dois times. - sugeriu Smith.

\- A Grifinória vem com Frederic Moore no Gol. Ano passado, Moore apresentou uma ótima campanha, mas será interessante ver como será seu desempenho com um time reformulado. Já a Lufa-Lufa tem Jordana Waters no Gol. Uma boa goleira, mas não excepcional; ano passado falhou no jogo decisivo contra a Grifinória e prejudicou os resultados de sua casa. Essa é a chance dela se redimir!

\- Serena Hastings, Iris Hyun Sung e o Capitão Dean Prince são o trio de artilheiros da Grifinória. O trio é habilidoso e nesses últimos anos tem mostrado muita coordenação, mudando de jogada rapidamente sob o comando de Prince. Sung e Hastings, particularmente, são jogadoras muito ágeis e versáteis o que permite essa vantagem tática do capitão.

\- Pausa para as fofocas: de acordo com minhas fontes, Dean Prince está novamente solteiro! - Smith falou em uma voz empolgada e levemente esganiçada.

\- Do outro lado temos o trio composto pela capitã Kali Takia, Josh Manson e Tarik AlSaud. Kali tem sido destaque por sua visão de jogo e precisão em passes que a permitem fazer gols de fora da área desde que ingressou no time em seu 2o ano. Tarik é conhecido pelo tiro pesado que chegou a mandar Lucas, goleiro da Sonserina, para dentro do gol com bola e tudo.

\- Takia, meninas, é a melhor amiga de Ben Taylor e dizem saber tudo sobre ele! Fica a dica para tentarem roubar esse coração!

\- A dupla de batedores dos leões continua sendo Dora Morgan e Josh Carter. Morgan é conhecida por ser um tanto cabeça quente, além de sua habilidade incomum de direcionar os balaços com extrema precisão; é uma jogadora muito versátil que poderia estar em qualquer posição do time. É bom a Lufa-Lufa se cuidar.

\- Morgan é famosa por seu gênio explosivo e dizem os boatos que ela e o Prince chegaram a discutir a respeito dessa seleção para o novo Apanhador da Grifinória.

\- E os texugos vem com sua dupla dinâmica, Victor Shafiq e Willian Lewis! Como todo mundo sabe, são melhores amigos desde o primeiro e, com isso, a dupla tem uma sintonia invejável!

\- Sim, Nico! Além de colecionarem o maior número de detenções desde Fred e George Weasley!

\- Por último, mas não menos importante, os Apanhadores! Pela Grifinória o estreante Casper Watson, do 5o ano! No treino da Grifinória ele apresentou grande agilidade e velocidade, tem potencial para ser um grande apanhador; mas veremos ver como se sai em seu primeiro jogo.

-Pela Lufa-lufa, temos o experiente Bejamin Taylor que não precisa de comentários. Tem um índice ótimo de captura do Pomo de Ouro.

\- Watson, dizem as más línguas, está de caso com uma garota comprometida do 6º ano da Lufa-Lufa! E Benjamin Taylor namora uma garota trouxa, mas balança os corações das bruxas desde que entrou em Hogwarts! - Diana Smith poderia se incluir na lista de garotas que tinham uma queda por Ben Taylor.

\- Os times estão entrando em campo! As torcidas vão a loucura! Podemos ver que a Grifinória parece ser a favorita hoje, apesar da torcida Corvina estar dividida entre pra quem torcer. - Nico comenta, vendo ambos times sobrevoando o campo enquanto os capitães se dirigiam ao centro.

\- Os capitães se cumprimentam! E a Goles está lançada! Sung pega a goles e a leva pelo meio da área, passa para Prince que desvia de um balaço com habilidade, estão levando a bola rapidamente para o gol de Waters. Os Lufos tentam o embate no corpo-a-corpo, AlSaud está emparelhado com Prince! Prince se aproxima da área, passa para Hastings, ela devolve a bola para Prince que vai tentar o arremesso... É isso ai, gente... O primeiro sangue é da Grifinória! 10 pontos.

\- Interessante observar essa tabela entre Prince e Hastings, uma das jogadas pelas quais Prince é famoso. - Nico analisou. - E por enquanto, os dois apanhadores estão acima de todos tentando avistar o pomo.

\- A goles está com Takia, ela desvia no último segundo de um balaço e vira completamente o jogo para Manson do outro lado do campo.

\- Uma grande, virada, Smith... Takia possui uma precisão de passe incrível. - observou Nico.

\- Manson continua com a bola, tentando desviar de Prince que o pressiona... O embate está no corpo a corpo. Manson devolve a bola para Takia, ela passa para AlSaud. Ele vai atirar para o gol! Morgan atira um balaço em sua direção e o atinge a tempo de fazer com que AlSaud erre o gol... Moore defende com a vassoura... Takia pega o rebote... E 10 pontos para Lufa-Lufa!

\- Moore não parece nada satisfeito. Está dando bronca em Prince, Sung e Hastings, porque não havia ninguém na área para pegar o rebote. Também está dando bronca na defesa, já que Morgan e Carter não viram Takia se aproximando.

\- Grifinória com a Goles... Prince passa para Sung! Ela carrega a bola pelo lado direito do campo, Takia faz pressão nela... Shafiq desvia um balaço na direção de Hastings que vinha em auxílio da companheira de time. Sung ainda com a bola, ela só tem a opção de passar para Prince! Ela passa e Takia intercepta a bola!

\- Realmente! A postura do time da Lufa-Lufa é bem mais agressiva que no ano passado. A Capitã Takia andou fazendo treinos extras essa semana, parece que estão compensando.

\- Takia desvia do balaço de Morgan, ela passa por trás dos aros... Moore a acompanha. Ela atira a bola! E Manson! Manson com um toque preciso de sua vassoura marca... Mais 10 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa! - no marcador a frente de Smith contava 10 a 20, já.

\- Foi uma grande jogada, Manson é um jogador refinado e por isso esse tipo de jogadas se torna possível. A Grifinória acreditava que teria um caminho fácil para o título, mas pelo visto Prince subestimou a capacidade de Takia como Capitã-novata.

\- Prince com a bola... Ele passa para Hastings... Hastings para Sung, Sung para Prince... Prince encara Watson... E 10 pontos para a Grifinória! 20 a 20!

\- Uma bela triangulação, se me permite dizer, Smith! - Nico tinha de admitir; Whitaker estava certo quando apostava todas suas fichas em Prince.

\- A bola está com a Lufa-Lufa... Manson passa para Takia,Takia para AlSaud... E... O Jogo é parado! Professora Hooch marca uma falta de Shafiq em Hastings, por ele ter acertado o bastão em sua cabeça quando foi rebater o balaço... - Smith checou a jogadora que fazia um sinal positivo pra seus companheiros de equipe. - Mas Hastings parece estar bem!

\- Apesar de ter sido claramente involuntário, foi um lance de muito descuido para um apanhador tão experiente. - Nico também era batedor.

\- Aproveitando a parada do jogo; qual dos dois times prefere pegar nas finais, Torres?

\- Os dois times estão muito fortes. Darão trabalho para Corvinal! - respondeu já imaginando os treinos que teria pela frente.

\- Prince está com a bola e desce o braço! 30 pontos pra Grifinória...! - Smith torcia pra Grifinória! Quem não torceria para Prince?

\- Posso estar enganado, mas Takia parece meio distraída hoje, o passe de Sung para Prince poderia ter sido interceptado por ela como fez no lance anterior. - observou Torres.

O jogo seguia intenso, a partida já estava 70 a 50 para a Grifinória e Takia havia sido atingida em cheio por um balaço da defesa quando ia diminuir a diferença, por puro descuido da artilheira. As torcidas estavam em polvorosa, mas nem sinal o Pomo até aquele momento, os Apanhadores ocasionalmente olhavam o jogo em baixo... Até que...

\- Benjamin Taylor começou a se mover! É o Pomo-de-Ouro! Casper Watson está grudado nele! Os dois estão lado a lado e começam uma descida na vertical, em direção ao chão! Estão a poucos metros do chão e começam a voar rente... Agora estão subindo na vertical!

\- Uma manobra perigosa... Não é incomum apanhadores inexperientes perderem o equilíbrio e caírem de suas vassouras. - Nico estava vidrado na disputa.

\- MORGAN! Morgan mandou um balaço direto contra Taylor!

Smith estava com os nervos a flor-da-pele. O balaço voava na direção de Taylor, que estava mais preocupado com o Pomo. Ele não ia desviar, não tinha como desviar o braço esticado pronto para alcançá-lo antes de Watson, que também tinha o braço esticado.

\- SHAFIQ! Shafiq entrou bem na frente do balaço e está caído no chão, aparentemente, inconsciente! - Smith berrava no microfone, havia uma tensão no ar. - Mas Taylor e Watson continuam a perseguir o Pomo, nem se dão conta do que está acontecendo.

\- Isso que eu chamo de garra! Shafiq viu o que aconteceria com seu companheiro e, sabendo que não teria tempo de rebater o balaço, projetou o corpo evitando que Taylor fosse atingido e continuasse. - Torres analisava as jogadas, tinha de preparar a Corvinal para o que estava por vir. - Ele está sentado... Parece que já está bem.

\- Novamente estão voltando para o solo; Taylor vira bruscamente para a esquerda, Watson vai com ele e... Mas o que? Taylor engana Watson retomando a trajetória em direção ao solo, agora Watson está desesperado tentando alcançá-lo... BENJAMIN TAYLOR PEGOU O POMO DE OURO! VITÓRIA DA LUFA-LUFA!

\- É... Para aqueles que diziam que os lufanos eram bobos, ai está a prova que não são! Em uma manobra evasiva repentina, Taylor enganou seu adversário mais inexperiente e conseguiu a vitória para a Lufa-Lufa.

\- O que está acontecendo lá embaixo? - Smith olhava no campo, alguns balaços ainda soltos. - Uma confusão... Prince está saindo carregado em uma maca?

\- Pelo que vi, Diana, Dora Morgan discutia a distância com Prince e, num movimento impulsivo, arremessou um balaço que vinha em sua direção contra seu capitão e o atingiu diretamente no estômago! Ele caiu de uma altura considerável da vassoura e com toda certeza quebrou alguma coisa. - Nico tinha visto a cena e ainda estava meio incrédulo.

\- Encerramos a transmissão de hoje com nossos parabéns para a Lufa-Lufa e desejo de melhoras para Dean Prince, que esteja bem até o próximo jogo contra a Sonserina.

\- Até mais tarde, gente! - Nico se despediu do público.

* * *

Durante a partida, Kali estava focada, fez de tudo para aumentar sua concentração e não iria pensar em mais nada além do jogo. Ajudava pensar que o campo era uma zona segura, um limite sagrado onde todos os problemas pessoais ficavam do lado de fora,e dentro desse limite era possível fazer e pensar em apenas uma coisa: jogar quadribol. E foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Assim que ouviu o apito indicando o término do jogo, Kali fechou os olhos, limpou a mente e respirou fundo. Pareceu não ouvir mais nada além de sua respiração e os pensamentos suprimidos em sua mente durante o jogo, um turbilhão de imagens passavam diante de seus olhos; via seus irmãos brincando na Índia, o dia que seu irmão mais velho foi embora para os EUA, via seu pai conversando com um homem estranho na sala de sua casa, várias memórias de sua infância que nem lembrava que existiam. Porém, não conseguia processar o que acontecia em sua frente.

Viu pessoas agitadas nas arquibancadas, eufóricas na sessão da Lufa-Lufa. Seus batedores se aproximaram na torcida, levantando os "tacos" em comemoração e fazendo os lufanos urrarem pela vitória. Kali via a cena, mas ainda não ouvia nada. Ben correu em sua direção com o pomo em mão e lhe disse alguma coisa, sorridente. Sua voz parecia mais grossa e lenta, de forma que ela não conseguia distinguir as palavras, ela apenas sorriu e parabenizou o colega.

Quando tocou o solo com a vassoura, logo viu seu time correr em sua direção, todos extasiados. Sentiu-se ser cumprimentada, foi erguida no alto e desfilaram até o vestiário, acenando para a torcida que vibrava junto nas arquibancadas.

Todo o trajeto do vestiário até o castelo pareceram um borrão na mente de Kali, era como se estivesse em estado de estupor. Quando se deu conta, estava sentada na sala comunal conversando com Ben. As cores da Lufa-Lufa estavam por todos os lados, todos os alunos em festa tomando cerveja amanteigada.

Kali podia ver alguns flashes dos fogos de artifício de Victor e Will, e tapando parcialmente sua visão estava Ben gesticulando animadamente.

\- Esse dia não podia ser melhor, Kali! Ganhamos e jogo e acabei de receber notícias da Chloe; ela amou o presente! Te devo mais essa, Capitã.

Ben levantou a mão esperando um cumprimento da amiga, e por causa da falta de resposta percebeu que o olhar dela estava um pouco vidrado, e finalmente desconfiou que o motivo não era o choque da vitória.

-Hey, Takia! - Disse fazendo alguns movimentos rápidos com as mãos, tentando chamar a atenção da colega. Sem resultado.- Takia! Acorda pra vida!

Ben bateu palmas quase no rosto da garota. Ela mexeu a cabeça, um pouco confusa, parecendo sair de um transe.

-Ahn? Ah...sim, sim, Benny, que bom que ela gostou. Melhor namorado do mundo, não era o objetivo?

Kali olhou para ele e tentou soar o mais empolgada e positiva possível, mas sua voz saiu sem emoção e sem o mínimo de entusiasmo, como se tivesse apenas reproduzido a frase mecânicamente. Ao ver isso, Ben tirou o sorriso do rosto, sentou ao lado da amiga e pegou em suas mãos, sério. O gesto pegou Kali de surpresa, pois em seu estado quase de estupor, o contato físico do amigo foi como um choque.

-Kali, o que está acontecendo?

Ela olhou nos olhos do amigo e deixou sua guarda cair um pouco, saindo de seu estado pensativo por completo e absorvendo a realidade. Logo, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela sabia que não poderia esconder seu sofrimento por muito mais tempo.

-A carta… - Disse com a voz falhando.

-Sim, a carta que você não me deixou ver e saiu correndo. O que aconteceu, Kali? - Disse Ben, preocupado.

O garoto assumiu uma posição protetora e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, mesmo mantendo a mesma distância. Sabia que ela não aceitaria mais contato que isso. Ela, por sua vez, apenas enterrou seu rosto em uma das mãos e entregou dois pedaços de papel para o amigo.

Ben olhou receoso para ela e começou a ler.

_"Pyare Bahan*,_

_Como está minha irmã favorita? Espero que esteja muito bem e que se dedique aos seus estudos. Se dedicar no quadribol não conta, ok? (Mas continue ganhando de qualquer jeito, faça seu irmão orgulhoso!)_

_Quero que me conte todos os detalhes da sua vida escolar, faz tempo que não ouço sua voz e sinto muita falta das nossas confidências. _

_Eu sei que você vai me perguntar como estou, se estou comendo bem e se continuo agradecendo os deuses. _

_Pode ficar tranquila, Irmãzinha, seu irmão está ótimo e, na verdade, não poderia estar melhor. O motivo para minha felicidade, Kali, você já deve ter visto na outra parte dessa carta. E é nesse momento maravilhoso e complicado da minha vida que peço sua confidência mais uma vez._

_Eu sei que não sou justo com você por te pedir que esconda um segredo dessa importância de nossos pais. Mas também sei que você consegue imaginar que as consequências deles descobrirem antes do tempo pode ser catastrófica para minha felicidade. Eu espero que você possa entender e me perdoar por tudo, pelo meu afastamento da nossa cultura e da possivelmente da nossa família futuramente. Afinal, depois de tudo acontecer, acredito que não poderei voltar a Índia para pais orgulhosos, e sim como filho deserdado, não?_

_Espero que você possa ver que todo o sofrimento que causarei é pela minha felicidade. E desejo que você seja feliz também, Kali! A nossa cultura está mudando! Não precisamos nos separar dela totalmente, mas acredito que devemos adaptar algumas tradições rígidas ligadas a um passado muito arcaico. Não se prenda a Jayin se não for isso que sua alma manda._

_Por isso, minha irmã, peço que aceite o meu convite e venha me visitar nas férias de Natal. E me dar a honra de ser parte da maior celebração da minha vida._

_Eu e Vanessa estamos muito ansiosos por sua resposta._

_Abraços,_

_Kiran."_

Ben terminou de ler a carta e pegou o cartão anexo. Era um belo convite em branco e dourado com bordados nas laterais e fechado com um laço. Na frente havia iniciais em relevo, e dentro, o endereço de data de quando aconteceria o casamento. Ben nem terminou de ler o convite, pois viu que Kali se levantou. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e fez seu caminho para o dormitório feminino correndo. Ben tentou ir atrás dela, mas não chegou a tempo, ela já sumia pelas escadas.

Ben não pensava ser possível sentir-se tão angustiado em um dia de vitória da Lufa-lufa. Mas naquele momento sentiu um vazio no peito e perdeu a vontade de sorrir e comemorar com seus companheiros de time.

* * *

Charlotte quase engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada, que foi completamente derrubada quando Benjamin esbarrou nos seus ombros enquanto passava apressado para a saída da sala comunal. Comemorava com todo mundo, rindo dos fogos de artifícios dos meninos e se divertindo com Victor fazendo as bebidas de algumas garotas borbulhar, deixando bigodes de espuma e rostos molhados. Todos estavam tão animados com a vitória, que Josie Barton até sorriu quando sua cerveja amanteigada explodiu sujando-a por inteiro, e Lissa Park ria freneticamente de tudo com um bigode grosso de espuma. Ao ver Lissa, Charlotte lembrou que queria perguntar a garota sobre seu projeto de Hallowen. A morena se aproximou dela e a ajudou a levantar do chão, já que Lissa tinha caído com poltrona e tudo de tanto dar risada.

-Park!

\- Charmichael, sua linda! O que você faz por aqui? - Disse Lissa com um sorriso mole.

-Hey, o que tem na sua cerveja? Acho que sua está batizada. - Disse Charlotte com um risinho.

-Huuuum. - Lissa batia o indicador nos lábios, parecendo pensativa. - Não sei! Hahaha. Peguei essa cerveja com o Shafiq.

Charlotte olhou para Victor que distribuia as bebidas, sempre com aquela cara de quem está aprontando.

-Claro que pegou. Seja o que for, essa bebida não parece própria para menores - Disse, suspirando. - Lissa, você já terminou seu projeto? Do Hallowen?

A coreana pareceu pensar um pouco, como se não soubesse do que a garota estava falando por um momento, depois abriu um sorriso torto e exclamou:

-Ah! Siiiim! Sim, sim, sim! Quase terminado! - Disse colocando as mãos para cima, empolgada. Imediatamente depois abaixou as mãos e fez uma careta. Charlie não sabia o que Victor tinha colocado na bebida, mas as alterações de humor da coreana estavam engraçadas. - Mas, sabe, Charlotte, é muito difícil fazer tudo isso sem magia. Eu estou tentando terminar desde o primeiro dia de aula. No começo estava tudo bem, eu fiquei muito animada e o trabalho rendeu bastante. Mas depois….nãããão. E pra piorar a Prof. Sibila me deu trabalho extra. Se fosse pra fazer mais papelada, tudo bem, eu não ligaria, mas ter que ficar de babá para aquele arrogante, grosso, estúpido….

Lissa continuou com um monólogo por um tempo, e Charlotte já estava perdida. Enfim decidiu interromper a colega.

-Desculpe, Lissa, eu sei que deve ser bem difícil administrar tudo isso. Mas será você poderia me emprestar aquele material que combinamos? Você lembra?

Mais uma vez, Lissa pareceu pensativa, confusa por Charlie interromper sua linha de raciocínio enquanto falava, mas logo pareceu se achar.

-Ohh, sim. Não vou conseguir, Charlotte, desculpa. Os materiais não chegaram. Pelo menos não na cor que você pediu, eu só usei azul para a fita então não precisava de tanto tecido, sinto muito.

Logo em seguida, Lissa viu alguns fogos de artifício passarem por elas e saiu de perto de Charlotte, murmurando o quão bonitinhos aquelas estrelinhas eram.

A morena ficou um pouco chateada, pois contava com a ajuda da colega lufana. Charlotte estava feliz pela vitória no quadribol e justamente isso fez com que tivesse inspiração e vontade de terminar logo seu vestido. Todos sabiam que era questão de tempo até anunciarem a festa de Hallowen do castelo, e alguns rumores falavam que nesse ano seria um baile incrível.

Lissa e Charlotte se adiantaram, e quiseram fazer seus vestidos elas mesmas. Assim como a coreana, Charmichael estava nos estágios finais da sua produção, mas precisava de um pouco de mais tecido pra fazer o acabamento.

Se ela não conseguiria o que queria com Park, teria que recorrer a atos de desespero. E ela sabia muito bem a quem recorrer.

Ela se aproximou de Victor Shafiq que ainda distribuia as cervejas, como se fosse um perfeito anfitrião. Chegou perto do garoto e cochichou no ouvido dele.

-Que tipo de whisky de fogo você colocou nessa bebida, Shafiq?

O garoto, fingindo indignação, levou a mão espalmada para o peito e fez um gesto dramático

-Srta. Charmichael, assim você ofende a minha reputação! Minha missão é levar diversão as pessoas em tempos de comemoração como este, e nunca precisei de álcool pra isso.

-Sei…

-É isso que você pensa de mim? Que indigno! - Disse Victor, ainda fazendo floreios com as mãos.

-Sei, e é por isso que a Barton está ali no canto achando esses fogos a coisa mais engraçada da face da terra.

-Todo mundo tem dias felizes, Charlotte. Até a Josie. - Disse com um sorriso sapeca

-Improvável.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento e distribuiu mais algumas bebidas.

-Não vai me contar o que tem ai dentro?

-Uma receita nova de cerveja amanteigada, quer provar um pouco? - Disse oferecendo um copo a morena.

-Não, obrigada.

-Não confia em mim?

-Nem um pouco.

-Que ultraje. - Disse sorrindo.

-Você não parece ofendido. E eu preciso de um favor, então...se você não contar o que colocou ai dentro, vou chamar a Prof. Sprout e acabar com a festa.

-Ah, Charlotte, não seja chata. Todo mundo precisa se divertir hoje, e aposto que a Prof. Sprout aprova nossa comemoração de vitória.

-Aprovaria se não envolvesse bebidas alcoólicas.

-Não tem álcool nenhum aqui. Só umas pitadinhas de empolgação.

-Ok, ok. Mas estou falando sério. Preciso da sua ajuda rapidinho, e tem que ser hoje.

-Mas estamos em festa, Charmichael.

-Sua ajuda vai envolver quebrar as regras e entrar em salas comunais de outras casas, que tal?

-Não parece muito atrativo. - Disse, porém Charlotte percebeu que ele prestava atenção agora.

-Você pode levar seus brinquedinhos dos Weasley. Aliás, acho que precisaremos deles.

-Huum, eu não estou afim de passar por uma detenção de novo. Mas posso fazer esse sacrifício pra você. Porém! - levantou o dedo indicador quando Charlotte abriu um sorriso e já fazia menção dele segui-la para fora da sala - Tem uma condição. Você vai ficar me devendo um favor em troca. Favores por favores, ok?

Charlotte franziu o cenho e pensou um pouco.

-Ok, mas só se você me contar o que tem nisso ai e onde arranjou.

Victor sorriu.

-Fechado.

O garoto deu as costas pra ela e acenou para o outro lado da sala.

-Lewis! Deixo as bebidas com você! Já volto.

O amigo gesticulou em aprovação e Victor voltou a encarar Charlotte, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota e indo em direção a saída.

-Eu produzi uma poção que aumenta as emoções da pessoa. Tudo o que as pessoas estão sentindo hoje será potencializado em 50% ! Não é demais? Diversão potencializada!

-Parece perigoso. - Disse Charlie passando pelos barris da cozinha.

-É. Por isso só usei hoje que todos da Lufa-Lufa estão felizes. Teoricamente. - Disse um pouco pensativo. - E o preparo é bem difícil. Tive que pegar um dos ingredientes do estoque do Slughorn enquanto fazia minha detenção com ele, e outros ingredientes tive que... Bom, precisei contrabandear pra escola.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Consegui por meios ilícitos.

-Isso eu imaginei, mas até tenho medo de perguntar.

-Digamos que fiz um pacto com o diabo.

Charlotte parou e olhou para o colega.

-Você não fez isso. - Disse, incrédula.

\- "Isso", o que?

-Comprou poções do Aiolos!

-Não, claro que não! Não faria isso, Charmichael.

Charlotte suspirou em alívio e por alguns segundos ficaram em silêncio.

-Eu só precisei de um ingrediente final. Não sabia como conseguir então pedi pro Nico Torres.

-Ah, entendi.

-Nico não tinha o que eu queria, então _ele _comprou do Aiolos e me deu depois.

-SHAFIQ!

-Que foi? Não fiz nada de errado. Não era nenhuma substância ilícita, só difícil de encontrar… Aqui no UK.

-Isso foi baixo! Até pra você. Todo mundo sabe que o Aiolos mexe com coisas perigosas.

-Ta bom, ta bom, mãe. Vamos logo. - Disse o garoto dirigindo-se para trás da escadaria principal, em direção as masmorras.

-Para onde você está indo?

-Não vamos pra Sonserina? O que você vai fazer não tem a ver com sua irmã?

Charlotte riu.

-Não. Vamos pro quinto andar.

Ele a olhou confuso.

-Corvinal?

-Yep.

O garoto suspirou, e seguiu a morena subindo as escadarias.

* * *

Juliet lia o livro de uma de suas autoras preferidas de maneira confortável, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado de uma das estantes da Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Apoiava o livro aberto nos joelhos, que estavam dobrados e com os pés em cima da poltrona, ela sorria enquanto mergulhava no mundo medieval trouxa. A Sala Comunal não estava lotada, mas vários alunos conversavam nas mesas, perto das janelas ou liam espalhados pelas poltronas e sofás.

Jake Morgan olhava pela janela, murmurando algo para si mesmo. Luke Ank e Nico Torres jogavam cartas com Kath Lacorte, enquanto conversavam animadamente em uma das mesas. Apesar do barulho da sala, Juliet se mantinha alheia a tudo, não assimilava os sons ou mesmo as pessoas. Por esse motivo, não se deu conta da aproximação de duas garotas.

Meilin parou ao lado da amiga e cruzou os braços.

-Juliet.

Nenhuma resposta.

-Juliet Sophie Nash-Bellerose!

Juliet estava totalmente absorta e fazia expressões conforme lia, reagindo aos acontecimentos daquela história trouxa.

-Ela sempre é assim? - Disse Charlotte, que também tinha os braços cruzados ao lado de Meilin.

Por sorte, Charlotte encontrou Meilin no quinto andar, a caminho da Corvinal. Rapidamente explicou que precisava ver Juliet e a coreana, que não era tão íntima da lufana, a ajudou a entrar sem problemas.

-Sempre. Lendo ou escutando música, pode esquecer, toda a atenção da Jules vai para algum lugar longínquo. - Disse Meilin suspirando.

-Uau, que foco. - Falou Charlotte, de boca aberta. As duas estavam a menos de um metro da garota, e ela nem se quer levantou os olhos.

-Pois é. Ás vezes isso chega a ser um problema. Mas nada que não possa ser resolvido facilmente. - Meilin se aproximou de Juliet e abaixou, ficando no nível do rosto da garota. E então, gritou. - JULIET!

Juliet levou um susto e quase caiu da poltrona. Seu livro voou, e ela soltou um gritinho, agarrando os descansos de braço com força. Por um momento permaneceu assustada, mas logo olhou para cima e viu as duas amigas, Charlotte com uma expressão alarmada e Meilin, que não parecia nada surpresa.

-Que susto! - Disse Juliet se recompondo e colocando uma mão no peito, ofegante.

\- Que raro ver vocês duas juntas. - Continuou ela, sorrindo.

As duas se entreolharam, desconfortáveis com o comentário. Meilin e Charlotte nunca foram íntimas, mantinham uma amizade com Juliet, mas realmente era raro ter as três rindo de algo. Porém, isso não quer dizer que elas não se gostavam, elas simplesmente não sabiam muito sobre a outra.

-Encontrei Charmichael no corredor, ela precisava ver você...

-Falando nisso, onde esteve esse tempo todo, Srta. Blanc? Te procurei por toda parte depois do jogo.

Meilin sorriu para disfarçar o rubor do rosto.

-Procurando uma das minhas penas. Foi bem difícil de achar, e, depois, na Biblioteca escrevendo.

-Ok. É, eu não pensei na Biblioteca, com o jogo e tudo o mais. Aliás, Charlie, não deveria estar festejando?

-Eu estava! Mas lembrei que preciso de ajuda com meu vestido de Hallowen. Lembra que nós discutimos sobre tecidos?

-Sim, te falei sobre os diferentes tipos para textura que você queria…

-Como você sabe sobre essas coisas? - Perguntou Meilin, cortando a amiga.

-Eu leio, oras.

-Enfim, eu não consegui aquele tecido azul que eu queria. E tenho certeza que não vou conseguir um a tempo pra terminar, e eu lembro de você falando das fontes...

Juliet ficou séria.

-Já sei onde quer chegar, Charlie. Mas você sabe como eu sou com quebrar as regras, não gosto nada disso.

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Perguntou Meilin.

-Charlie quer as cortinas que ficam acima da estátua.

Juliet indicou com a cabeça a estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Acima o teto era decorado não apenas com desenhos das constelações, mas também com metros e metros de um tecido azul marinho, cores da casa e ótima adição a decoração, que mais parecia uma parte do céu desenhado.

-Você quer roubar a nossa decoração pra fazer um vestido? - Disse Meilin, sem conseguir esconder o espanto.

Juliet olhou para amiga em tom de aviso, não ligava que suas melhores amigas não eram íntimas, mas não gostava de comentários como esse. Charlotte percebeu também, mas não ficou ofendida.

-Eu fiquei inspirada. Uma coisa que não acontece há muito tempo. Esse vestido é muito importante pra mim, de alguma forma ou outra. Nem eu sei explicar direito, mas sinto orgulho dele e tenho que terminar de jeito certo.

-Huum, ok. - Disse Juliet. - Eu ainda não sei se consigo te ajudar, Charlie. Você sabe que eu gosto das suas idéias loucas, mas com todas essas pessoas aqui... Não tem como.

-E se não tivesse ninguém aqui? - Charlotte sorria de forma maliciosa.

-Eu tenho até medo quando você faz essa cara. Mas você me conhece bem até demais. - Disse Juliet. - Significa que eu vou me meter em confusão.

-Confusão não, Julie. Nunca. Nós só precisamos de uma distração.

-Bem, tem que ser uma baita de uma distração pra tirar todo mundo daqui.

-Pode ficar tranquila, já tenho tudo preparado.

-Eu não vou servir de isca, não.

-Tudo está sob controle, Julie. A gente só precisa esperar o…

Charlotte foi interrompida quando ouviram uma explosão, seguida de um barulho rítmico, como algo riscando o chão acompanhando uma música. Logo, pode-se ouvir outra explosão, e o barulho de fogos.

Rapidamente alguns alunos mais curiosos saíram da sala, e depois de alguns momentos, pode-se ouvir risadas altas, bem altas! Atraídos pelas risadas dos colegas, outros alunos saíram para ver o que acontecia, e o barulho de risos ficava cada vez mais alto, principalmente a cada explosão que acontecia. A última a sair foi Kath Delacorte, e depois que passou pela porta, sua risada era a mais audível do lado de dentro.

Quando a sala ficou vazia a não ser pelas três garotas, Juliet se manifestou.

-Ok, vamos aos trabalhos. - Disse com entusiasmo.

* * *

Demorou mais do que deveria, porém depois de alguns minutos, as três garotas saíram da sala da Corvinal, Juliet carregando o que parecia 3 metros de seda marinha.

Quando saíram, deram de cara com uma cena inusitada: Victor Shafiq em cima de um banco de madeira, girando sua varinha como se fosse um maestro conduzindo uma orquestra. A sua frente, uma fileira de galinhas de borracha, entrelaçadas por suas asas. Os brinquedos de borracha, porém, não estavam parados, e dançavam, em unissono, um sapateado irlandês.

Apenas o fato de uma fileira de galinhas de borracha dançando _riverdance**_ no meio de um corredor já era engraçado o suficiente, porém, dependendo dos movimentos de Victor, uma das galinhas explodia com um barulho esquisito e esganiçado, junto com uma chuva de purpurina roxa.

A maioria dos alunos riam, enquanto outros apenas olhavam estupefatos. Charlotte fez um sinal para Victor, e as três garotas entraram na primeira sala mais próxima.

Victor, com um movimento brusco da varinha, explodiu todos os brinquedos, e desapareceu atrás das meninas, antes de algum professor aparecesse.

Quando entrou na sala, viu Meilin e Chalortte estavam sentadas, rindo baixo, e Juliet se encontra no meio das duas, com os cabelos bagunçados e metade do tecido enrolado pelo corpo, uma parte cobrindo seus cabelos e parte do rosto. A morena, geralmente muito discreta, agora gargalhava, e segurava o abdômen, tentando controlar a respiração. As amigas riam mais da risada do que da façanha de Shafiq, que era de um tom estridentes com pausas para respirar curtas, como pequenos soluços.

Quando Juliet se recuperou da crise de risos, Meilin fez menção em ajudar a amiga a se levantar, mas logo depois a morena caiu no chão sentada de novo, em uma nova leva de gargalhadas estridentes, e tentava falar entre os risos.

-Ga-ga-linhas...hahahahahaha...dançando…..hahahahahahahaha.

-Bellerose, nem foi tão engraçado assim, vamos. - Disse Charlotte, ainda rindo um pouco da amiga.

-Não adianta, quando ela começa não há alma que consiga fazer ela parar. - Disse Meilin.

-Ma-mas, Meilin... _Riverdance_! Elas estavam dançando o _Rriverdance_! - Disse Juliet para depois cair pra trás rindo novamente.

Victor, encostado na porta com os braços cruzados, sorria com a cena.

-Aha! Então, você tem um senso de humor, Bellerose. - Disse ele.

-Só se for o senso de humor de um garoto de 11 anos. - Disse Charlotte, sorrindo de canto.

Juliet parou de rir, levantou e esfregou os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Sempre tive, Shafiq. Eu acho que você superestima sua habilidade de fazer os outros rirem as vezes, só isso.

Ela fez o comentário para atingir o garoto, mas não surgiu efeito, pois ele deu uma risada abafada.

-E eu subestimei a sua habilidade. Você só precisa rir com essa risada de velho fedido e todo mundo vai acompanhar.

Com isso, o garoto começou a rir. Juliet ficou muda e olhou para a cara dele. Charlotte, estava pronta para defender a amiga novamente, como fez na aula de poções dias atrás, porém, antes que pudesse tirar o sorriso da cara de Shafiq por ofender a amiga, Juliet soltou um uivo que mais parecia uma gralha, e em seguida começou a gargalhar de novo, apontando para Shafiq.

Victor então, atiçado pela risada da garota, riu ainda mais e tentou mimicar a risada dela, fazendo sons roucos no meio de sua própria crise de risos.

-Eu-hahahahahaha-não-hahahahahahaha-rio-assim.

-Velha-coroca. Hahahahahahahaha.

Nesse momento, Charlotte e Meilin já tinham parado de achar graça e apenas olhavam a cena.

-O que está acontecendo? Uma creche? A que ponto chegamos? - Perguntou Meilin suspirando.

-Não sei. Mas estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer. - Disse Charlotte, e as duas se entreolharam, sorrindo.

* * *

Na madrugada daquela noite, Charlotte saiu da Sala Comunal da Lufa-lufa em direção as Masmorras. Depois que finalmente conseguiu fazer Juliet parar de rir, e voltar para seu dormitório com a seda em mãos, Charlotte foi ao trabalho.

Estava muito inspirada e, como a maioria dos alunos estava dormindo profundamente devido ao cansaço das comemorações, ela não teve nenhuma interrupção. Antes do sol começar a aparecer no horizonte, Charlie finalmente se deu por satisfeita e terminou sua fantasia.

Com toda sua empolgação não conseguiria dormir, tinha que dividir aquilo com alguém, e sabia exatamente com quem.

Entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, que não estava deserta. Aiolos Travers dormia em um dos sofás, com uma pequena caixa no colo, e papéis caídos no chão a sua volta. Charlotte não parou para analisar a cena, e logo caminhou para o dormitório feminino.

Acordou Valentina Charmichael, que não se assustou com a presença da irmã, parecia já esperar por ela em um sono leve. As duas fizeram o caminho de volta para Sala Comunal da Sonserina, e Charlotte mostrou para a irmão uma grande caixa branca.

-O que é isso, Cece? - Disse Valentina.

-Eu fiquei tão inspirada para o Hallowen, Val, você não tem noção! - Disse Charlotte.

Com a ansiedade em mostrar seu trabalho para irmão nem se deu ao trabalho de falar baixo. Porém, isso não teve nenhum efeito no garoto adormecido do outro lado da sala, que continuava com a respiração lenta.

-Espero que você goste, Tina. Como terminei cedo, pensei em fazer um parecido para você. Nós seremos aquelas gêmeas chatas que se vestem parecidas no baile, mas você não vai se arrepender, porque eu sei que vai achar demais.

Valentina sorriu e abriu a caixa. Primeiramente não viu nada apenas um papel de cena sobrado de forma cuidadosa ao redor do tecido. Afastou o papel e puxou a fábrica azul para cima, para ver a forma do vestido.

O vestido era lindo, e seu tecido um dos mais adoráveis ao toque que Valentina já tinha visto. Tinha o formato de um vestido de princesa, porém, não era simétrico e tinha algumas faixas soltas, como se fosse rasgado. Vários tons de azul participavam do todo, e a gola deixava os ombros a mostra, e seguia com mangas compridas e esvoaçantes. Porém, o mais chamou atenção da irmão foram os detalhes. Percorrendo o vestido havia várias borboletas preta-azuladas, de alguma forma encantadas para brilhar enquanto abriram e fechavam as asas.

Era absolutamente lindo. Mas Valentina fez uma cara de horror ao ver as borboletas enfeitiçadas. Abaixou o vestido para dentro da caixa rapidamente, como se quisesse esconder a veste de Charlotte, e virou com uma expressão assustada para irmã.

-Você não pode vestir isso, Charlotte.

-Do que está falando? Não gostou? Ficou muito puritano? Eu posso fazer uma versão mais decotada pra você…

-Não é nada disso, sua idiota! De onde tirou a idéia pra fazer isso aqui? - Disse Valentina, ríspida. A irmã se assustou, pois não era comum ser o alvo dos xingamentos da sonserina.

-Eu não sei, só fiquei inspirada e a idéia estava lá, na minha mente. Não sei explicar.

Valentina pareceu espantada, como Charlie nunca tinha visto antes. De algum modo, porém, conseguiu se recompor e disse.

-Eu não quero vestir nada parecido com isso em uma festa, Charlotte. Leve esse negócio daqui antes que eu perca a minha paciência. Agora!

-Valentina…

Charlotte ficou incrédula e ia protestar, mas com a conversa, Aiolos se mexeu um pouco na poltrona. Vendo isso, a loira adicionou.

-Vá antes que te peguem aqui. E leve esse trapo com você. Nunca mais me acorde no meio da noite pra mais uma dessas suas inspirações babacas. Vai!

Charlotte, extremamente chateada, pegou a caixa e voltou para seu dormitório correndo. Sua irmã nunca agiu daquela maneira com ela e a morena não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Valentina ultimamente. Guardou o vestido e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi deitar e chorar.

Chorou por não entender como a pessoa em que mais confiava no mundo foi capaz de a machucar de um modo tão fácil.

Mal sabia Charlotte que sua gêmea também chorava em seu dormitório. Talvez até mais intensamente. E por motivos mais sombrios.

~Continua...~

* * *

***Pyare Bahan; **Querida Irmã, em hindi.

********_Riverdance_** é um espectáculo de sapateado irlandes, reconhecido pelo rápido movimento de pernas dos dançarinos e aparente imobilidade da cintura para cima. As galinhas dançarinas é um produto "real" da Weasley Wizard Wheezes, e seu nome original é Rubby O' Chicken.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Olá, meninas!

Olha só, estamos vivas! E trouxemos um presentinho digno de sexta-feira treze pra vocês! (Final de sexta-feira, pelo menos).

Gente, primeiramente perdão! Não temos desculpas, mas simplesmente a vida atrapalhou e aconteceu. Dois empregos e uma pós graduação acabaram comigo. Mas como eu acabei de entregar minha monografia da pós, cá estou novamente. Não sei se consigo voltar a escrever com a frequencia programada (todo mês), mas eu e a Kit-chan vamos nos esforçar ao máximo, ok? Enquanto tiver gente curtindo e comentando nós _não vamos desistir da fic! Promessa!_

Desculpem por esse capítulo, depois de quase um ano eu acho que fiquei meio enferrujada. Mandem seus reviews com o que estão achando, ok? Não taquem pedras na gente, ta? Sorry! u.u

Bom, nesse capítulo eu nem vou responder aos reviews porque eu acho que nem faz sentido!

Só prometo que a gente vai tentar ser bem mais assídua com a fic, gente! E please, qualquer sugestão, se pensaram em alguma cena que querem ver, opiniões são sempre bem vindas e ajudam na inspiração das duas autoras aqui!

Beijos, gente, e até o próximo capítulo (pssss, segredinho! No próximo capítulo vai rolar o primeiro beijo da fic! Quem será o casal, heeein? = P)

**Miyo**

**Nota da Beta**

Oi, gente!

Primeiramente, me desculpem... Nem eu nem a Miyo desistimos da fic, mas em meio a trabalho, pós (da Miyo) e minha preparatória para o mestrado... Ficamos sem tempo para dedicar as fics.

Eu ainda estou no processo de Mestrado, mas já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo!

De resto... Espero que gostem do capítulo! Eu achei super bombástico! Eu acabei escrevendo a narração do quadribol e foi super divertido!

Bom... Eu e a Miyo estamos pensando em montar um grupo secreto no Facebook pra fic... Pra interagirmos mais... Aí até fica mais fácil pra quem não tem tempo de postar review dar o feedback... A gente pode dividir conteúdo de Harry Potter... Músicas! Bom... Estamos pensando e gostaria de saber o que acham.

Beijos e abraços!

Kit-chan


End file.
